Love, Lies, and Deception
by yuuta91
Summary: Naruto is being hunted by an unknown person but while that is happening Sasuke and Naruto are getting closer than anyone expected. The truth of everything will all come out eventually. As all this goes down Naruto ends up pregnant, can anyone guess by who?
1. Chapter 1

_This story is based on the Naruto Anime and Manga series. The holders of the copyrighted and/or trademarked material appearing on this site are as follows:_  
**NARUTO © 2002 MASASHI KISHIMOTO. All Rights Reserved.**

**(I do not own any of this, sad but true.)**

Prologue

(A few hours before Naruto and Sasuke leave on a mission)

"I'm telling you now...if anyone of you mess this up for me you're dead!" She yelled at them, "Now get out of here and kill the blond, and make sure they can only recognize him by the color of his hair. Dismissed."

Once they heard the stony commands from their mistress the assassins disappeared into the night. Looking for the one named Naruto Uzumaki.

Present day

(Leaving for the mission)

"Hurry up Naruto" Sasuke shouted as the person in question ran towards him, "We're already late leaving on this mission...dobe, Kakashi and Sai went on ahead." He told Naruto when he finally caught up to him.

"Honto ni gomen yooo ~ Sasuke" Naruto said looking sheepishly at him. "I wanted to see Sakura chan before we left. I haven't seen her since our last mission out." He explained his reasoning with a frown.

"Me either" He said turning to walk out of the big Konoha doors that were being guarded by Izumo and Kotetsu. They always seems to be there Sasuke thought.

"Man you guys are always here, rain or shine huh? No lives right?" Naruto said laughing with not a care in the world.

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears, well on second thought he could...like who was he talking about? Naruto thats who, the guy couldn't keep his mouth shut for the life of him.

"Ne ne Sasuke, I'm right...they'll be standing right there at the age of 80." He said still laughing.

Sasuke sighed thinking that they weren't going to catch up to Kakashi and Sai no time soon, they had at least a half an hour start.

"Lets hurry up dobe," Sasuke said dragging Naruto by the back of his jounin vest.

"Cho cho chotto maaatte Sasuke" Naruto whined. "I'm coming you don't have to drag me..."

"Hm" Sasuke said and let Naruto go as he was midway in the air.

"Ahhh Sasuke you bastard" Naruto yelled as he tried to catch his balance on the nearest tree. "I'm gonna get you for that teme" He growled as Sasuke started to laugh and then the two stooges.

Naruto glared at them all as he made his way to the top of a tree in front of konoha. He took off hopping from one branch to another at breakneck speed.

Sasuke chuckled to himself, he just loved messing with Naruto in more ways then one. Maybe in this mission he could try the other ways he thought to himself as he picked up speed to catch up to his partner.

Sasuke smiled at that, if only Naruto realized the kind of partnering he had in store for him.

But little did the two know that they had much more in store for them than just catching up to Kaka Sensei and Sai and a little love problems here and there. As some new enemies follow in their wake.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi, Naruto" Sasuke yelled catching up to Naruto.

Sasuke looked around himself as he zoomed by tree after tree. Something didn't feel right, and he knew that they started being followed about five miles away from the village. Now they were at least a hundred or more. He wondered why and did Naruto pick up on the threat as well.

Naruto stopped in his tracks as he turned to watch Sasuke come towards him. He was still mad at him but he couldn't stay mad, it just wasn't in him.

Naruto let his mind wonder...why did every girl inside and out of konoha love Sasuke Uchiha so much? Yeah he was good looking and talented but he was also a major jerk. He just didn't get it, or he did and he just didn't want to examine it to closely he thought on a sigh. Maybe later...much later.

Naruto knew what Sasuke wanted to tell him, he figured that if he knew that they were being followed so would he, Sasuke wasn't stupid...not by a long shot.

"Naruto do you sense them?" Sasuke said getting straight to the point.

"Yeah about 10...12 people, tops." Naruto told him. "Do you know why we're being followed?"

"Thats what I was going to ask you but it could be anyone seeking the Kyuubi." Sasuke stated.

" Yeah thats true enough" Naruto said sighing as he looked behind them and only saw trees, he could feel them approaching.

Naruto was just thinking that he should go into sage mode when a kunai went flying over his head. He managed to move a little to the side as another went for his neck only grazing it. Naruto turned to see Sasuke fighting a ninja using taijutsu, he couldn't watch Sasuke's fight much longer because a couple of ninjas were coming for him.

"Give it up kyuubi brat we have you surrounded." One spat out, making the others laugh.

"You're both a long way from konoha and any other villages for that matter...no one will hear you scream." And with that they attacked full on giving it their all.

"Kage bunshin." Naruto yelled rushing at his enemies as he did the forbidden technique.

As the fight went on the two teenage jounin did their specialty moves Naruto with the rasenshuriken, he had finally managed to get into sage mode even though now he was on his last leg. He could only bust of one more move. While on the other side, Sasuke was doing his chidori nagashi. Sasuke was just cutting through his enemies like water, nothing standing in his way.

As they finished the last two guys, not hurting them too bad or knocking them out because they wanted to question them a bit about the attack. But they never got the chance, as more ninjas started coming out of the trees.

Sasuke and Naruto had let their guards down, not thinking that anymore was going to show up. A rookie move on their parts, they knew but they didn't know how crave it was until Sasuke heard Naruto yell.

"Sasuke...you're bleeding." Naruto said in a shaky voice walking towards him.

"You are too...dobe."

"But not as bad as you, I only have minor injuries." Naruto said on a sob, he knew he was lying about his injuries but man, he couldn't believe his eyes there was a kunai sticking out the side of Sasuke's neck and he had at least half a dozen sticking out his back. It wasn't as bad as when they fought Haku and Zabuza but you have to take in account all the fighting and injuries they just took. God Naruto thought please don't die on me...not like this.

"Stop overreacting, Naru...", Sasuke said getting to his feet.

Sasuke stumbled and Naruto was just right there catching him. Sasuke tried to push away but started to cough up blood.

"God..." Someone said.

Naruto looked around and saw the ninja assassins start to back away as if they were looking at a ghost, well maybe Sasuke if he didn't didn't get help quick. But what was the matter with them Naruto thought as he hefted Sasuke up on his shoulders and ran while they argued over who threw which kunai.

Someone started to yell the same word over and over "naze?" Naruto thought the same why did this have to happen.

Naruto made his way through tree after tree not thinking which way he was headed. He was panicking and that was never good, he tried to calm his breathing but then he heard Sasuke groan in agony and his pulse shot right back up again.

"Sasuke...can you hear me?" Asked Naruto.

"Mmm I...can...hear" Is all that Sasuke said. Naruto panicking more thinking that they need a medical ninja right now but where exactly were they? He had no clue and what's worse is that those guys might still be after them. Not good at all.

"Shiiiiiit" Naruto hissed when Sasuke got heavier in his arms, he passed out, not good. What am I going to do? Think Naruto, think. First find a place to hide...thats good Naruto, why thanks you, Naruto...there's no time for that right now he scolded himself. Think of some more useful things. Okay...lets see in my ninja poach I have some medical salve and bandages. That should at least help, making sure that Sasuke doesn't get an infection. Oh yeah! I have some pain medicine that Tsunade baachan gave me. Thank god for her.

"Yosh...Sasuke everything will be alright." Naruto said more to reassure himself than the unconscious Sasuke. "They'll find us in no time."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto glanced around the huge cave that was hidden behind a huge waterfall. He did damn good job finding a hideout place all by himself, Naruto thought to himself. Smiling he turned to the now awake Sasuke.

"This should be alright for us, ne Sasuke?"

" Yeah, its fine for now but we can't stay for long."

"Why not? They stopped following us." Naruto stated. He didn't see the point in moving.

"They did but that doesn't mean that they can't track us. We didn't conceal our sent or anything, staying here would just be asking them to kill us." Sasuke said as he set on the ground at the furthest corner in the shadows. He kept moving around trying to find a better spot but gave up when he bumped his back.

"Sasuke, I know how to conceal our presence and scent...like what do you take me for?!"

"Dobe..."

"Hohoho really? Well this dobe is about to be the one playing nurse to your injured ass!" Naruto said grinning like a cat with catnip. A dangerous look is what Sasuke thought. He only woken up when Naruto placed him on the ground to survey their hideout. But he have to give it to the idiot, he did find them a nice place.

"If your suppose to be taking care of me then get on with it. And while your standing in front of the waterfall you should get some water for me to drink, I'm a little parched" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Oh yes master Uchiha, anything for you ~" Naruto said on a gag as he went to do what Sasuke asked. Naruto walked to the edge of the cave and bent to dip his empty canteen in the cool running water muttering to himself all the while.

Sasuke had to laugh but that caused immediate pain, making him thrash and bow his body. As he straightened himself he heard footsteps racing his way. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into Naruto's crystal blue eyes.

"Are you okay...here let me help you" Naruto said trying to push Sasuke down on the vest he just took off, the water forgotten. "Lay back Sasuke, so I can tend to your wounds...okay, that's a good boy."

"Just hurry up...dobe" Sasuke said clenching his teeth as Naruto pulled a throwing star out of his shoulder, god that hurts like hell Sasuke thought. At least he was still unconscious when Naruto removed all the others. "Be more gentle idiot!"

"Gomen gomen I will...sorry." He said as he noticed that Sasuke was paler than he already was.

"Naruto, I'm sorry...it's alright," Sasuke said in a soothing tone as he pushed the hair out of Naruto's face. "Be more gentle, like this." He said caressing Naruto's cheek. "See."

"Are you feeling...okay Sasuke?" Naruto asked blushing trying to move his face away from Sasuke's hand. But Sasuke was persistent and decided to run his thumb across his bottom lip instead, making Naruto close his eyes. Sasuke decided to take advantage of the moment and pulled Naruto down for a kiss. At first it was gentle and searching, Sasuke wasn't sure if Naruto would open up to him but to his utter surprise he started to open his mouth. Sasuke quickly deepened the kiss thrusting his tongue in Naruto's mouth and relishing in the moan that came after. He started to run his hands down Naruto's back but kept moving further down until he came to the destination he was seeking...Naruto's perfect bottom. He started to squeeze gently and was rewarded with another sexy sound from Naruto and a little grinding action.

Naruto couldn't believe that he was actually doing this but he couldn't stop...it just felt so right, as if Sasuke's kisses were addictive or something. His lips were so soft and gentle and hard all at the same time. Damn he was in trouble he thought as Sasuke ran his lips down his neck and started to nip and lip here and there making Naruto moan and shiver. Naruto started to tug on Sasuke's hair and Sasuke answered the quiet plea by crushing his lips back to Naruto's. God he was loving his kisses so much that he found himself rubbing the front of Sasuke's pants feeling that he was glad to be there. Sasuke was about to take his tongue back out of his mouth when Naruto grabbed on to it and started sucking it. Naruto moaned in delight as Sasuke growled his approval into his mouth. He was really getting into it when he laid his hand on Sasuke's stomach and heard him moan not in pleasure but in pain. Naruto startled out of his love induced daze and looked down at Sasuke who was in pain.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke." Naruto said climbing off of him. He noticed that he had fresh blood on his right hand, damn did he lose his mind? Making out with the wounded, how low could he go? Even though he wasn't the one who initiated it.

As he kneeled next to Sasuke he started to lift up his shirt but Sasuke grabbed his hand stopping him.

"Naruto, look at me." Sasuke commanded, satisfied when Naruto did, he went on. "Promise me that once you're finished patching me up that we'll finish what we started."

Naruto didn't know what to say so he just went on trying to lift Sasuke's shirt to see the damage underneath but again he was stopped. Sighing he looked at Sasuke.

"What do you want me to say Sasuke, I don't know...okay lets just leave it at that."

"You know Naruto." Sasuke said trying to sit up again, he finally succeeded and pulled Naruto up against him. He noticed that he didn't struggle so much, so Sasuke took that as a good sign. "Naruto...just be honest with yourself and tell me how you feel about me and felt when we kissed."

Naruto wasn't sure what to say but he was always honest and never lied so he figured he'd do the same here. But he was nervous as hell as he looked Sasuke in the eyes, those deep onyx eyes that could hold you captured for a lifetime. Naruto looked away as a blush crept up his neck, damn what was he suppose to do? Taking a deep breath he straightened and looked back up at Sasuke even though he knew he was getting redder by the second.

"I don't know Sasuke, I mean...I loved the kisses, touching and stuff but..." He said stopping half way through. Sighing Naruto put his head on Sasuke's shoulder but moving it once he noticed that that was the injured one. Sasuke pushed his head back down before he got too far away saying that it was alright. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Naruto being comforted and Sasuke sitting with his back to the wall, head tilted back looking at the ceiling. If things could stay like this Sasuke thought, with the one I love in my arms...what more could I ask for?

After Naruto bandaged Sasuke all up, Sasuke found what more he could ask for.

"Naruto come here," He said patting his lap.

Naruto just looked at him and didn't make any moves to move forward. Shit Naruto thought isn't this guy hurt? Like what the hell, he's seriously a horn dog...gosh I don't think I'm going to survive the night and neither will he if he don't stay still. Damn where is the rescue group? Kakashi and Sai has to know by now that something was wrong...but why was it taking so long. Sasuke still looked way too pale for comfort but yet he wants to do naughty things...he has a death wish, that must be the case...to die doing something you loved. Hmmm that made Naruto wonder...like was Sasuke a whore or something bumping uglies with every and anyone? Was he jealous if he was, well yeah of course like geez if he does this with everyone then that makes this not special and he didn't like that at all. Should he ask? No no then he'd think that he was into him or jealous or something like that but dammit he was curious and if he did this with everyone than they were going no further.

"Oi...Sasuke I want to ask you a question," Naruto said fidgeting, he started to move a little closer to Sasuke.

"What would that be?" Sasuke said with a smirk, he thought he knew what he wanted to know. Naruto was like an open book, he lets all his emotions run over his face.

"Ano...do you do this kind of thing with everyone?" He asked almost in front of Sasuke by now.

"What kind of thing are you talking about?" He said with a shit eating grin, the bastard knew what Naruto was talking, anyone could tell from just looking at the smug faced idiot. He really was going to make him spell it out. What a bastard...see Naruto thought, he didn't understand why anybody liked him but then came that nagging voice in the back of his head saying well you like him so there must be something good about him...Oh Just shut up and stay back there.

"I think you should answer if you want to finish what we started Uchiha." Naruto said with his own grin, ha, you see that, two can play at that game but I'm sure I'll become victorious. Naruto was laughing it all up in his head when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled up against Sasuke...again...damn he had to pay more attention even with a wounded Sasuke. Now that just sucked majorly.

"What are yo-" Naruto was saying when Sasuke's mouth was suddenly on his. Naruto couldn't help but moan and move closer, damn it's like he was the last drop of water and Naruto needed it to quench his thirst. Sasuke pulled back laughing, his eyes alight with fire...you just knew he was thinking something naughty thoughts.

"Naruto I wouldn't do this with anyone but you...trust me." He said running his fingers through Naruto's hair, tugging it. "I've only ever wanted to do this with you and right now is my chance. We're always on a mission or surrounded by people so I never could make my move before but now...right now is the time for my dreams to come true and I hope that they are your too." He finished off with a kiss.

Naruto didn't know what to say as Sasuke pulled back to look at him with so much sincerity that it hurt Naruto's heart. But in the end he only knew of one thing that he could do and he did it. Claiming Sasuke's lips once more. As the kiss deepened so did the touching, Sasuke started running his hands down Naruto's back and then bringing them around front to slip them under his shirt. Naruto shivered as Sasuke's bare hands touched his skin, man it felt so good that it made him throw back his head. Sasuke took that as a good sign and pulled Naruto's shirt over his head. He stared at his tanned beauty and couldn't help taking one of his rose colored nipples into his mouth.

"Oh Sasuke..." Naruto moaned.

"Does it feel good"

"Ye..yes it does" Naruto said grinding into Sasuke. He was getting closer to the edge every time Sasuke flicked a nipple...he didn't know if he could take anymore. Pulling on Sasuke's hair to get his attention. Finally looking up at Naruto with a questioning look. Biting his lip Naruto said the words that Sasuke been waiting to hear.

"Sasuke I can't take much more. You've been pleasuring me this whole time it's not fair let me do you...please?" Naruto said fighting to not look away and blushing all the while as Sasuke stared at him seriously until he finally cracked a smile.

"Of course you can, you don't have to ask." He said giving Naruto a quick kiss and letting him go. "What are you going to do?"

"You'll see." Naruto said smiling as he got off of Sasuke and laid on the ground in front of his open legs. As Naruto looked up to see Sasuke raise his eyebrows but said nothing, so Naruto took that as a go ahead and do your damned thing look.

Naruto stretched out more getting comfortable while he settled more of his body against Sasuke's. Looking up at him Naruto gave him the sexiest look ever as he started to pull his zipper down slowly. sasuke thought he couldn't take anymore of the slowness, but he quickly lost that train of thought when Naruto reached inside and grabbed hold of his member. That small touch brought a deep growl slipping out of his mouth. Damn Sasuke thought his dreams were amazing but they definitely paled in comparison to the real thing. A good thing, never bad he thought with a smirk as he looked down at Naruto caressing him.

Naruto was hesitant, he didn't know what to do next...well he did but should he? He only seen people do it in movies and magazines. He just was now legal to read Kaka Sensei books. But he wasn't an expert, in fact he's never done anything like this before...he didn't want to embarrass himself. Naruto sighed and kept looking at it...contemplating on what to do next.

"Naruto you don't have to force yourself." Sasuke said breaking Naruto's concentration, making him look up at those dark serious eyes. He had to smile how could he be so serious at a time like this?

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand pulling him to his knees.

"I'm not."

"Naruto you don't have to do that now, we still have tomorrow and the days after that." He said leaning forward for a kiss, surprised when Naruto met him halfway. How he loved this guy, a true partner through and through. He couldn't hold himself back anymore, they wasted enough time Sasuke thought and started to pull down Naruto pants right along with his boxers...he had no patience left, literally none whatsoever as he shoved Naruto to the ground. All he had to do next was remove his shoes than pants then he'll have Naruto where he wanted him...completely naked.

Naruto blushed and tried to cover himself up but Sasuke wasn't having any of that. He grabbed Naruto's hands and placed them above his head smirking and shaking his head.

"Naruto I'm not having any of that" Sasuke said laying his body between Naruto's legs. "I've waited too long for this day, I'm going to drink in every bit of you."

He kissed Naruto leisurely, then pulled back to add in a voice gone husky with lust.

"And explore every part of your body while we're at it." Naruto thought he was joking until he started to realize that Sasuke was serious, he was taking his sweet ol' time driving Naruto crazy with all the attention he was giving his entire body. First Sasuke started at his face kissing one eyebrow then the other next came the nose than the mouth where he lingered. Making sure his tongue swept over every inch of his mouth. Naruto wasn't complaining he loved Sasuke's kisses, more and more each time. But then Sasuke kept going at his slow pace causing Naruto both pleasure and pain. Taking so much time should be a crime Naruto thought as Sasuke caused him to tremble again.

"Naruto...gomen,", Sasuke said reaching between Naruto to jump when he felt Sasuke's fingers probing his entrance. " I can't wait any longer...ahhh...god you're squeezing my fingers...so tight, does it feel good?"

"I don't know...it feels kind of weird." Naruto said in a breathy voice making Sasuke rub at that spot more. "Mmm Sa...suke" He said bowing his back.

"Naruto this might hurt in the beginning but it'll get better, I promise." He said looking down at Naruto's flushed face. "I'm going to put it in now...okay?"

"Mmmm...ahhh okay." He said as he watched Sasuke pull his fingers out clenching around them for a second. Finally slipping out with a wet sound and liquid sliding down.

"Hm I take it that you enjoyed that, Naruto," Sasuke said observing all the wetness that Naruto produced. He ran a finger through it and watched as it made Naruto shiver some more, god he looked like an angel Sasuke thought as he blushed under Sasuke's watchful eyes.

Sasuke bent down to kiss him again, biting and nibbling on Naruto's lip. Then moved on to his neck biting hard and fast, and as he did that at the same time he thrust into Naruto eliciting a sound between pleasure and pain. Sasuke froze to let adjust to his size but he started to move once he felt Naruto start to squeeze around him. Sasuke wasn't sure if he would last with the way his little fox was taking him in, he felt so good in the wet heat that he had to stop again trying to gain some of that patience he had but Naruto wasn't having any of that as he pulled Sasuke all the way down leaving no space between them. Growling into Naruto's mouth when the little fox moved his hips and started to suck on his tongue and suck him in down below. Damn Sasuke thought he'd die right then and there.

"Mmm Sasuke," Naruto breathed around Sasuke's tongue as he started to lose control, his breathing fastened as well as his rhythm. Sasuke realized and took back the lead thrusting his shaft back and forth quicker and quicker. He started to lose control of his rhythm around the fifth or sixth stroke, going wild ramming into Naruto until they both hitting ecstasy at the same time. Howling their pleasure to the ceiling and moaning and Naruto could have sworn he heard Sasuke whisper that he loved him but he couldn't be sure because he was here nor there as he felt like he was on cloud nine.

Sasuke slumped down on Naruto but quickly rolled to his side pulling out of him at the same time making Naruto writhe.

"God...I how I love that and the sounds you make." He said looking at Naruto. They were both sweaty and spent but Sasuke was coming down of his high and he noticed that his back was killing him. He had a quick moment to wonder if the wounds reopened and quickly lost that thought when he realized Naruto was studying him. Sasuke quickly smiled and pulled Naruto into a kiss before he got up to wash of a little.

"Naruto I'll be right back, say there." He said getting up of the ground. "I'll wet a cloth to help clean you up...okay."

Naruto just nodded his head and let his mind wonder. Wow...he thought as he watched Sasuke lean into the water, splashing it into his face. Naruto couldn't believe that he just did ecchi stuff with him...a guy no less, what was he thinking. He knew he always admired Sasuke and he did think of him as more that just a friend a time or two or maybe a thousand times if he was honest with himself. But he thought that it was impossible for them to be together, they were both guys for crying out loud, what will people say? Do he care, well on some level he did. He wanted his friends and those he considered family to be happy for him. Oh no Naruto thought what about Sakura chan...she was in love with Sasuke too, what were they going to do? He didn't want to hide his relationship with Sasuke...if they even had one too began with...no Naruto don't think like that. Sasuke said that he only wanted to this kind of stuff with him, yeah so theres no need to worry. But back to the Sakura situation...he didn't want her to hate him but obviously Sasuke already chose who he wanted to be with, she will understand...or not he thought.

"What's up with the serious face." Sasuke said startling Naruto, he didn't even hear his approach...man he must have been in deep thought.

"Did I hurt you?" Sasuke asked looking torn, he didn't want to hurt him...damn he should have took it slower but how could he with Naruto there making all the right noises and moves?

"Nothings wrong and you didn't hurt me." Naruto said as he tried to sit up...well on second thought he was hurting but he guessed in a good way.

"Stay." Sasuke said pushing Naruto gentle back down. Naruto realized that he was holding a piece of cloth that he torn from his shirt.

"I'm going to clean you up." He said with mischievous look. Oh boy Naruto thought could he not go a minute without a grope or rub, but the thing was did he really want to? Now that was the the question.

As Naruto settled himself back down on his vest he watched as Sasuke gentle prodded his legs open and start to wipe away all the signs of their lovemaking. Naruto shivered at the coldness of the cloth.

"Are you okay, did I hurt you?" Sasuke asked immediately, stopping what he was doing.

"No, the rag is just cool is all." Naruto reassured him with a smile, motioning for him to continue. Naruto thought that he could get to use to this more gentle Sasuke just when he felt him run the cloth back and forth across his member. He spoke to soon Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke play with him some more. This guy is insatiable, never satisfied Naruto thought. "Sasuke, we just did it, give me some time to recuperate...geez." Naruto said on a laugh. He just couldn't help smiling, this was whole other side to Sasuke...that hopefully he's the only one to see.

"Sorry...I can't help it." He said voice going husky again. " . . .Up." Sasuke said emphasizing each word as he leaned closer and closer to Naruto.

"I know, but I'm still sore...lets wait a couple of hours...okay?" Naruto redding as he said those words out loud.

Sasuke paused right above Naruto lips and whispered those sweet three words that Naruto thought he heard.

"I love you." Sasuke stated and finally let their lips touch. He drank Naruto in and got back a good as he gave. Damn his little fox, was a quick learner as he went to pull back and run his tongue over the sensitive spot in back of Sasuke's ear. Making him shiver in response.

"Enough!" Sasuke said in a voice gone husky and not very convincing in the least but Naruto stopped and gave him sheepish eyes. "You knew what you were doing didn't you?"

"And if I did?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Then I'll just have to finish what I started earlier and this time I will make it through your whole body. I'll know every beauty mark and scar you've got by the time I'm through with you." Sasuke said knowing that he just won as he watched the blush rush back full blast on Naruto's face. Laughing he finally finished cleaning Naruto up and helped him put his clothes back on. All the while thinking about all the good things that are sure to come.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ahhh Sasuke, how long have we been here? A couple of days, a week?" Naruto yelled pacing back and forth running his fingers through his hair.

"Naruto...relax its only been a day." Sasuke stated as he stretched lazily on the ground. Naruto thought he looked a little too content for his own good. But hey Naruto knew why...he kept his promise and explored every inch of Naruto's body. It drove Naruto crazy with passion but Sasuke didn't stop at just making love to him twice...no he had to do it at least two or three times more, Naruto couldn't even remember exact number anymore. After the third time Naruto was super exhausted and sore, he believed that he passed out a time or two but couldn't be sure. Sasuke only let him rest for awhile then pounced right back on him. Damn, what kind of monster did he get himself involved with? A sex demon, who would do it all day if he could, Naruto thought with a grimace. How was he going to survive?

"Naruto, you can have my last energy bar if you come and sit down." Sasuke said waving the bar in the air.

"No thanks, those things taste like dirt...nasty little things." Naruto said shuddering as he remembered tasting one. "What I need is a bowl of Ichiraku ramen...mmm." Naruto breathed smiling, Sasuke swore he saw some drool dripping out of the corner of Naruto's mouth.

Shaking his head Sasuke opened the package and took a bite, it was nasty but he expected that, it was packed with protein and such to give you your strength back. Sighing he turned to Naruto who was obviously still daydreaming about a bowl of ramen...it would be nice to have that right now too Sasuke thought as he took another bite. Sasuke kept chewing as he got up and walked to Naruto. As he got nearer Naruto snapped out of his ramen fantasy and casted Sasuke a glare.

"What do you want?" Naruto said taking a step back, holding his arms out in front of him. "I tired and sore...so you're not getting any sex, okay." He said as he backed into the wall. Damn, he thought as Sasuke stepped in front of him...he was trapped.

"Its not what you think." Sasuke said smirking as he watched Naruto relax. Was he that afraid that he was going to jump his bones every chance he got? Well...he wouldn't mind that himself Sasuke thought as he pushed Naruto's hair behind his ear. He realized that his hair was longer than usual, Sasuke guessed he didn't have much time to get it cut like himself. But he liked it, the golden hair almost touched his shoulders, making him look a little more delicate. As he gazed down at Naruto, he watched as he moistened his lips with his tongue. Those lips were just begging to be kissed Sasuke thought as he leaned in to do just that but paused a breath away and looked up at Naruto. Seeing if it was alright, to at least kiss. By asking the silent question rewarded him with one of Naruto's dazzling, one of a kind smiles. His little fox grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for an enthusiastic, soul wrenching kiss that left him satisfied all the way down to his toes.

Sasuke didn't know what to say to that but by the look on Naruto's face he didn't have to, they just understood each other in a way that no one else would. He was happy with that, even possessive. Sasuke brought the forgotten energy bar up to Naruto's lips.

"You have to eat," Sasuke said he quickly placed a finger over Naruto's mouth as he was opening it to argue. "Please for me."

Naruto opened his mouth and cringed quickly after taking the first bite...god they tasted nasty. But what could he do? Sasuke said please, which he hardly ever says. He had to do it plus he noticed that he was going soft towards Sasuke. Like what happened to all the teme's and insults? This wasn't like him at all. Naruto realized that they were doomed, people were going to figure out their relationship quick.

"Eat some more." Sasuke said leaning into Naruto pushing a leg between Naruto's. "Thats a good boy." Sasuke whispered when he took another bigger bite. Sasuke started to rub his leg in between Naruto's causing him to quiver.

"Mm...Sasuke, no...don't." Naruto said on a shudder as Sasuke cupped him through his pants.

"It's fine...Naruto, no ones here." Sasuke said kissing Naruto roughly, tasting the putrid bar but kept at it until he tasted what was underneath it all...Naruto. He couldn't get enough as he dropped the bar and put his hands to use running them up and down Naruto's body. He totally lost it once Naruto surrendered and gave it his all back. Neither one of them heard the ummhmmms and coughing, but once they did they pulled apart as if someone throw hot water on them or in their case...cold.

They looked around startled at the new comers. Damn Sasuke thought as he realized there were at least eight people, how could he not sense them? Well...he knew the reason as he turned to look at Naruto who attempting to talk.

"Err...hey Kaka sensei, Yamato taichou, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Konohamaru, and Gaara?... What are you doing here?" Naruto said losing all embarrassment as he asked the question, walk towards the group.

"I happened to be on my way to your village to discuss some things with Hokage but once I heard you were missing...I insisted that I come along." Gaara explained. "But we all can see that we rushed here for nothing." Gaara said casting Sasuke a not so friendly look.

Sighing Naruto stepped in front of that deadly look and tried to smooth things over.

"Gaara...mina, it's not what it seems...we were."

"The hell with that Naruto, it's exactly what it means." Sasuke said coming up to stand next to Naruto. He turned Naruto to face him away from all the prying eyes. "Are you seriously going to deny us right in front of my face?" Sasuke said getting madder by the second.

"I'm not...but we could at least guide them in instead of throwing our relationship in their faces. I mean it's even new to me...to us." He said staring at Sasuke's serious eyes. Naruto realized that he wasn't getting through to Sasuke and knew only one way that would...ahhh he was so embarrassed, but he had to do it...Sasuke was his lover and he wanted to be with him no matter what the others said. So he sucked it up and laid the gentlest kiss against Sasuke's lips and watched as his eyes lite up. Naruto noticed that Sasuke really thought that he was going to turn away from him just because others were around, and he didn't like that one bit. Naruto pulled away first and leaned his forehead against Sasuke's and they just had a moment of understanding as they stood in front of everyone that Naruto held dear in his heart. But the moment didn't last long as it seemed that at least three people decided to voice their oh so important comments to the room.

"Ewwww... get a room Naruto nii~." Konohamaru yelled at them covering his eyes. He had some nerve Naruto thought as he knew darn well that he seen much more than a kiss...all those times they snuck into hot springs to test out their sexy jutsu.

"Yeah!" Kiba said petting Akamaru's head...damn that dog got bigger and bigger every time Naruto saw him.

"Yall can just go to hell!" Naruto said walking up to Kiba and Konohamaru to give them both a good whacking on the head. Laughing when both howled in pain, served them right!

"Alright...we get it." Kaka sensei said scratching the back of his head looking from Sasuke to Naruto then back again. "I'm happy that you both are getting along so well, but can we get a move on it. A new make out paradise is being released today and I would like to grab a copy before they're gone." He said walking towards the opening of the cave.

Naruto ran over to Kakashi and started to whisper.

"Kaka sensei...are you alright with like...err you know what I mean?" Naruto said looking up at Kakashi, someone he thought of like a father. Naruto didn't want to have him disappointed in his because of this. As Naruto's thoughts ran wild a firm hand smacked down on his head hard making him look up, to see a smiling Kakashi.

"Naruto I'm proud of you, nothing will ever change that. If Sasuke makes you happy then I'm all for it." He said walking away. "Live your life the way you want, no one can make you feel bad about the decisions you make...only you can." He finished with a wink.

"Thanks Kaka sensei..." Naruto said getting teary as he turned around and saw all his friends smiling at him.

"We approve Naruto even if its the Uchiha." Gaara said. They all accepted they relationship...just like that? Naruto couldn't believe it. Smiling at them he rushed into their arms laughing and crying...wait when did he start crying but oh well, he had his friends and family...and lover what more could he ask for. Well maybe the person who was trying to kill him...yeah thats for sure.

"Hey, do you guys know who attacked us?" Naruto asked looking around.

"Nope, but it could be anyone. With dealing with you Naruto you make my life difficult but in a good way...baka." Shikamaru said grinning at him, Naruto smiled back thinking if that one smile was troublesome to Shika.

"Alright gang lets get out of here and report back to Tsunade sama." Yamato said walking next to Kakashi. "She was worried about you guys, so it's best that we hurry back."

"Yeah, I sent Pankun on ahead to relay the message." Kakashi stated. "Everything should be fine...for right now anyway."

(Konoha: Tsunade's office)

"Pankun...what are you doing here?" The big breasted sennin asked handing some files to shizune.

"Kakashi sent me on ahead to report back to you, they found Naruto and Sasuke safe but injured. Sasuke more so than Naruto." The dog stated on a sigh, resembling Kakashi Tsunade thought as she looked at the ninja hound.

"Thats good, do you know when they are expected back. I would like to check their health myself and I woul-" Tsunade was saying as someone dropped a stack of papers they were carrying. "Are you alright dear?"

"Yes, yes Tsunade sama...I'm fine." The girl said and hurriedly picked up the paper and left just as quickly. That girl has been acting weird for some time now, Tsunade wondered why? But it was probably about Sasuke she thought and left it at that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors notes:** Its been a little over a week...I know, sorry if you were waiting but my computer kicked the bucket and left me stranded...why? Riida why? lol if your wondering that was the name of my laptop (if you don't know riida mean leader in japanese and I took it from Ohno Satoshi who his group calls him leader) and I had to do some sketches for a class but still I wanted to get something out and I kept on thinking that it was too short and plus I was doing it on my small screened phone so...basically it was no good. I hope that you guys enjoy it, hope that it's not too drawn out and have to many mistakes for you guys and thank you for reading...if you read it that is ;)

As Naruto and the gang raced back to konoha, Naruto caught up to Kakashi who was leading the pack through the trees.

"Hey Kaka sensei how did the mission go?" He looks around just noticing that Sai wasn't there, so he asks that too. "Where's Sai?"

Kakashi turns his head to look at Naruto taking him in with his air of nonchalance. Lifting an eyebrow he says, "I bet you just realized Sai wasn't here." He says laughing but quickly getting serious.

"We never made it there." Sighing he continued reluctantly Naruto noticed, wondering why. "And Sai is now on a top secret mission as we speak."

It was something about the way he said it that made Naruto pause and think he should ask more but with it being a himitsu and all, he wasn't going to get anywhere especially with Kakashi. Sighing he decided to leave it alone but to him...Kaka sensei seemed a little out of it, depressed so to speak and that wasn't like him. Whatever Sai was in must be some deep shit Naruto thought risking a glance at Sasuke who settled next to him for the remainder of the journey. But as he trailed behind with the Uchiha beside him, he just kept thinking and replaying the attack on Sasuke and him, Sai's and Sakura's absence. What was really at play here?

(Outside of Tsunade's office)

Sai watched from the shadows as Sakura rushed out of Tsunade's office. He looks on as she mutters to herself and trashes the stack of papers she has into the nearest trash bin. Just as Sai was about to step out of the shadows to follow her he stops in his tracks as he starts to hear loud talking coming their way, Sakura hears too but its too late for her to escape as the familiar faces of her team turns the corner and almost runs straight into her.

"Hey Sakura chan," Naruto is the first to greet. But he's blatantly ignored as Sakura only has eyes for Sasuke, Naruto looks hurt but quickly brushes it off with one of the many excuses he uses for Sakura and her behavior towards him. She was mean when they first formed team seven but it was getting better he thought...but now she totally avoids him or when nobodies around she says slick things that could be taken as a joke or her just being mean. Naruto chooses to believe the former. He doesn't want to be the cause of any problems, so he decided to keep it quiet but he wonders if that was a wise decision as he watched her fawn all over Sasuke and give him her back. He was just about to walk around them to Tsunade baachan's office when Kiba said in a nasty voice.

"Damn Sakura you'd swear you only had one teammate by the way you just brushed Naruto off and went straight to Sasuke. Naruto was hurt too you bitch!" Kiba said stunning Naruto.

He knew that Kiba, who was one of his best friends didn't like Sakura in the least and one of the biggest mouths in konoha but...wait a minute is that suna he heard? Turning to look at the only red haired person in the hallway...Gaara, who was indeed letting his sand leak and run on the floor. By the murderous look on his face Naruto knew he was beyond pissed. Naruto couldn't blame them, he was feeling a bit raw himself knowing that she could care less if he was hurt or even killed he thought with a grimace.

"Can we stop this...I'm use to all of it so just stop it." As the last words come out his mouth he knew he shouldn't have said them because all eyes were just suddenly on him. But of course Sasuke beat everyone to the punch by saying in a deadly voice, "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing...so lets drop this." Naruto said pushing through the crowd until he stood in front of Tsunade's door with his hand on the knob. Turning around to look at everyone but lingering a little longer on Sakura who had a nerve to look embarrassed.

"Really I'm fine, there has been people since the day I was born who looked down on me. There's always going to be someone who doesn't like another for some reason or another, you learn to get use to it." And with that Naruto smiled and turned on his heels and went through the now open door that led into Tsunade's office.

It was silent in the hallway as everyone took in Naruto's words. Kiba, Gaara, and Konohamaru sent Sakura their deadly stares before following Naruto. Lee looked upset but kept his mouth shut as he walked passed the girl he loved...loved not love he thought as he entered the room. Shikamaru followed muttering to himself about how everything was troublesome with Kakashi and Yamato. The last two standing in the hallway (that they knew off) was Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura could tell that Sasuke was angry, the side of his jaw kept clenching and unclenching just like his hands as if he wanted to strangle her, Sakura thought. But as she watched him take a slow breath to gain back some of his composure Sakura decided to chance it by speaking up.

"Sasuke...are you okay?" She said reaching out to touch him, but before her fingers could touch the sleeve of his shirt he moved in a blur. She didn't see him but she felt him as his fingers dug into her neck as he slammed her into the wall, lifting her a few feet off the ground. All she could do was grunt at the force of which Sasuke used. As he leaned in towards her Sakura noticed that his eyes had changed, to that deadly red color and she realized that Sasuke could kill her.

Sakura started to breakout in a sweat and go pale Sasuke thought as he watched true fear grow in her eyes. She must have thought that he was playing but realized her mistake...a little too late for that. He never plays around when it comes to someone he loves, she just stepped on a landmine he thought and smirked at her. That caused her to struggle and that made Sasuke tighten his grip on her neck making her turn purple in the face but relaxed his grip a little. He didn't want to kill her but teach her a lesson that she would hopefully never forget unless she wanted him to finish what he started today. As Sasuke looked at her he pondered if he should really do it, he had a feeling that she wasn't the type to heed his warning as he thought of the multiple times he told her and the countless other girls that he wasn't interested. But he didn't want to disappoint the one person that truly mattered...his Naruto. Sighing he loosened his grip some more and leaned in further to whisper in her ear.

"Sakura this will be the one and only time that I'm going to tell you this so listen real good...okay?" He said waiting to see her response, when she nodded her head tentatively he went on. "If I hear one thing about you bad mouthing or plotting something that deals remotely with Naruto or anyone that has a Na. a Ru. or a To in their name your finished, history. People will start to wonder what happened to that bubblegum pink haired girl...because you know what?" He said turning those piercing red, demonic looking eyes to her. The way those eyes looked at her she'd swear that he could see straight into her soul which made her breakout in hives and hitch her breath. Did he know? He didn't know, he couldn't know. She was so careful...no no he didn't she thought with a laugh but soon felt herself losing oxygen as Sasuke started to tighten his grip on her neck making her remember that he was waiting for her to answer him. Quickly nodding her head. Sasuke smirked, " Then tell me what would happen Sakura chan ~"

"Yo...you will...kill m...me?" Sakura said stumbling over her words.

"Thats not it, nope not in the least. You know I got Susanoo under control now," He leaned in closer touching his lips to her ear. "We could play with you for days, even weeks. The first couple of minutes you'll be begging for us to kill you but we won't, we'll just laugh as we watch you go mad and you know what? I think that I'll even use the sharingan on you, to make you experience the pain and torture over and over again, just for a little added fun of course. So Sakura when I say don't mess with Naruto again I mean it and I won't hesitate to kill you. In fact I would be just ridding the world of another stupid, useless girl." He ended laughing so close to her ear she startled jerking against Sasuke's hold. He let her go so abruptly that she ended up on the floor looking beyond pale and shaky as she watched Sasuke turn on his heels and enter the room without so much as a second glance.

Sakura stayed there astonished at what just happened. Sasuke the bastard who did he think he was talking to? No no Sakura don't get mad at him, yeah it wasn't his fault, he had no choice in the matter. Yeah he had to try and...and do what? She didn't know but one thing for sure Naruto was going to pay. If it wasn't for him then Sasuke wouldn't have spoken to her like that or the others wouldn't have looked at her like she was the scum stuck to the bottom of their shoes. They wouldn't have been like that towards her if Naruto Uzumaki wasn't here and in her way of love. She seen the way Sasuke looked at him and she hated it! Why couldn't he look at her like that? He will she told herself, it's only a matter of time that Sasuke will see what he's missing and come crawling to her. Yes! Then they could be together, marry, have kids...a girl and a boy that looks just like Sasuke. But first she had to get rid of Uzumaki.

Sai looked from the shadows as Sakura composed herself and started to smile, then laugh. Whatever she was thinking it wasn't pleasant in the least Sai thought as he watched her lose her lost and pale look. As she stood up a little shaky Sai noticed that she was chanting one word over and over...Naruto. Did Sasuke not realize that he was dealing with a basket case, who wouldn't go after him but the one she sees causing all of her problems? God, he had to hurry up and find out if she was the one behind the attack against Naruto and...Sasuke, hmmm no it wasn't against Sasuke too, he just was there in the crossfire Sai thought sure of himself. He came out of his thoughts just in time to see Sakura punch through the wall and growl out Naruto name with so much hate before she was gone...just gone right in front of his eyes. What the hell just happened? Where did she go? Was the thoughts that plagued Sai as he left the shelter of the shadows to take a closer look at where Sakura was standing. Right when he moved up to get a better look, he felt it in the air...a summoning jutsu. Just his luck Sai thought as he knew he couldn't track her, it just reeked of power. Whoever that was working with her was powerful and they weren't expecting that. Damn this thing just got a hundred times more difficult Sai thought as he turned on his heels and walked into Tsunade's office with everyone else. He knew that he wasn't going to be on her good side for this...ahhh some days he wished...wished what? He didn't know but he wouldn't want to be him right at this moment.

...

"What do you mean she escaped?!" Tsunade bellowed at Sai banging her hands on her desk. "Did she figure out that she was being followed?"

"I don't believe so and technically she didn't escape from me," Sai said pausing and in turn got a sharply raised eyebrow directed at him as if to say and?go on with it. He took a breath knowing that what he was about to say would change the whole game plan. It made Sakura seem more dangerous and that wasn't good...on her part anyway and Naruto's. Sai came to love team seven and now look at it. Sighing some more he looked up to find everyone's eyes on him. He was shocked that Tsunade didn't clear the room when he came walking in but all she said was not to use names.

"Well, all I can say is that she was summoned by someone with enough power to get her there with little to no detection." Sai told her and watched her face turn to dread then anger. He was sure she was thinking _how could someone under my wing become like this?_

"Do you think that she could have been coerced into participating in something like this?" But even to her ears she didn't sound convincing. Ugh Sakura was a smart girl she knew what she was doing and knew the risk. What could make her do something so underhanded like this? But she knew, just as she knew the sun would rise tomorrow. As she turned to look at the two who was the center of all of this. They were standing in the back of the room whispering to each other, Naruto looked embarrassed beyond belief. She smiled she loved the boy and have come to love Sakura but she vowed to protect Naruto with her life and she will do it even if it will cost her a ninja, nurse, and a daughter figure. Naruto was already family, her grandson in her mind, he reminded her so much of her little brother that it was scary at times but she wouldn't trade that for the world and definitely not Sakura Haruno.

"Sai keep doing what you've been doing, catch her in the act. Because if she or whoever's she's working with catch wind of this, I'm positive they'll disappear and do something drastic in the process." She said sitting down with a huff, she was exhausted from all the worrying about Naruto and this thing with Sakura. She barely slept, but now she could at least rest easy knowing that he was safe for now...hmmm she didn't like those words at all...for now? It just made her feel as if something sinister was in store for them and most of all Naruto.

"Ne ne Tsunade baachan, what was all that about?" He said snapping Tsunade out of her thoughts. She forgot that Naruto wouldn't mind his business...even though this concerned him more than anybody else in the room, since his life was the one in jeopardy.

"It has nothing to do with you, so don't ask again." She said on a sigh muttering for now at least. But as she looked back up she could have sworn that a few people actually heard her, first of all Sasuke Uchiha for one with his black pits were staring at her as if he could see right through her, she wanted to shiver under his intense scrutiny but resisted under the sheer purpose that she was the hokage, she didn't scare that easily. The next was Kakashi the super slacker but he wasn't slacking today to her utter dismay, it seemed as if he was a little more resigned then anything else as if he already knew. But she didn't want to tell him, not yet anyway...she wanted to be a hundred and fifty percent sure before she accused one of his students of trying to kill one of his other students. But it seemed as if the time has come as Yamato was giving her the same exact look. Then we had Shikamaru and Gaara she wasn't surprised in the least as they gave her their full attention. But she was surprised that little Konohamaru was tuned in as well, she was happy that Naruto, Lee, and Kiba was still oblivious to what was happening around them, let them stay like that for the time being. Tsunade just listened as Naruto blabbed to Kiba and Lee about getting some Ichiraku ramen after this. Tsunade realized that would be her way of getting rid of him, them...some if them anyway as she looked around.

"Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and Konohamaru don't you want to go and get some ramen, it'll be my treat." Naruto whipped his head around so fast Tsunade couldn't help but smile...hahaha she got him but Konohamaru decided to be the difficult one.

"Why? I want to know what's going on...I'm old enough to go on dangerous missions so why can't I hear about this one, I might even be of help." He said giving Tsunade a stern look as if that was suppose to back her down.

"Well you see, I'm the hokage and you follow my rules but I going to hold you to that so lets make this into a mission...shell we? You, Lee, and Kiba will guard Naruto and make sure that nothing happens to him while he's under your watchful eyes. But just so you know that if something does happen and Naruto does get hurt you're the one thats going to be in trouble and I'm not talking about something light either. Now is this dangerous enough for you?" Tsunade finished with a shit eating grin.

"Dammit Konohamaru look what you dragged me into, look here Tsunade sama I don't want any trouble...okay? can you not add me to missions that I didn't sign up for. Strictly putting it Naruto is a walking magnet for danger so we're bound to get into something. I don't want to end up at the mercy of you or anyone else...for that matter." Kiba said glaring at konohamaru as he said that.

Naruto decided to pipe up saying, "I can take care of myself, I don't need any guards and especially not these guys." He said jerking his thumb towards the ones in question but he pushed them aside saying, "But you can still treat me to some ramen."

"I don't have a problem with helping a friend, it'll be an honor." Lee said to Tsunade bowing but as he straightened back up he received a bone chilling glare from Kiba who wasn't the least bit honored.

"No no no all I want is the ramen, I'm starved can't you hear my tummy talking? He's saying feed me feed me. Come on we have to get some food in me before he tries to run away, come on mina~" Naruto whined rubbing his stomach.

Tsunade just looked at Naruto until he shut up and sighed dramatically raising his hands in the air in surrender mumbling fine but in exchange he wanted an all you can eat at Ichiraku. Tsunade then turned her stare to the other unwilling participant...Kiba until he let out a long drawn out sigh and nodded his understanding towards her. God how he hated his life right now. He just found out that his best friend was _gay...gay like he couldn't believe it he was just chasing after that bitch Sakura the other day, _and now he also just dragged him into his mess...some hero he was.

"Fine, whatever I don't want to know your secrets anyway." Kiba said turning away grabbing the collars of Naruto and Konohamaru vests as he exited through the door, all they heard was a bunch of _kore's _ and _teme's _as the door shut behind them. Lee was left standing there but quickly followed them when Tsunade pointed to the door. He didn't have to be told twice.

There was a moment of silence until Sasuke decided to fill it in. Which Tsunade was dreading the most she didn't want to tell them. She didn't know how they would take the news especially Kakashi and Sasuke. Sakura was a member of their team and this was the biggest form of betrayal that Tsunade seen...well maybe not the biggest but it's up there.

"What have you been hiding from us?" Sasuke said getting straight to the point.

"I think I know what's going on but I hope you're wrong," Shikamaru said sighing. "This will crush him. He really liked her, it hurts him every time she treats him the way she does now."

"Just come out with it Tsunade, if he's right we at least have to know. We can't just let this go unnoticed even if we wanted too." Kakashi said leaning against the wall looking out the window.

"Okay I'll tell you." She said taking a deep breath then letting it out slowly. "We believe that what Shikamaru said is true, but we have no proof. We only have a feeling because she's been acting weird for a couple of months now, I just brushed it aside thinking that it was Sasuke problems again. But since this attack and Sai telling me about how she was treating Naruto I just started putting two and two together."

"So you're telling me that Sakura is the cause of this attack?" Sasuke asked quietly because he wanted to be absolutely sure.

"I said we think, there is no evidence that she was involved." Tsunade stated as she looked at him, " This is why I didn't want to tell anyone before I was absolutely sure. Look at yourself you're ready to bolt out of here and confront her aren't you? That would be a mistake, if and thats a big if...if she is one of the culprits what do you think she's going to do? Huh? I'm talking to you." Tsunade yelled getting everyone's attention. "She might do something unthinkable if cornered and we're not the ones in danger Naruto is. So before you decide to go and do something stupid think about who would be the one hurt, and she's not the only one we have to worry about."

"Dammit is there anything we can do." Sasuke asked running his fingers through his jet black hair with blue highlights. He was frustrated that there wasn't a damn thing he could do at the moment. Like hell he should have killed the bitch when he had the chance he thought as he clenched his fists.

"We can only wait until something happens but we'll have to keep an eye on Naruto. We'll need someone with him at all times, I don't want to take any chances." Tsunade said looking at everyone in the room as they all gave their consents to do what they can.

"I can stay with Naruto." Sasuke said and had the nerve to say it with a straight face.

"You just want to jump his bones." Shikamaru stated as he was sure everyone else was thinking the same.

"I think he should go back to sunagakure with me, it'd be safer and you guys here wouldn't have to worry so much." Gaara said putting the idea out there and looking at Sasuke all the while.

"The hell? He's not going there." Sasuke said giving Gaara his full attention. "Naruto will be just as safe here."

"Wait a minute, its not that bad of an idea." Tsunade said pondering the idea. If Naruto left konoha quietly with no one knowing, it should be fine...right?

"No, you can't honestly be thinking of going along with this?" Sasuke demanded turning his serious eyes on her. Tsunade just looked at him until he started to shift.

"Sasuke we're all here to help keep Naruto safe. If sending him away is the safer plan then so be it. I think he'd be better off somewhere else until all of this is settled...don't you?"

"Yeah but...we can keep this from him, he's already clueless so why can't we keep it that way? Plus he already knows about us guarding him."

"Yeah but he'll start to wonder why all the security and what we're keeping from him, he's not going to be oblivious the whole time." Tsunade stated the obvious as she looked around, and another thought came to her. "If we go with Gaara's plan we can even tell him its a mission or training. He doesn't have to go with Gaara, there is also Killer B and Raikage but I don't want anymore people knowing about this...so I guess Gaara is our best bet." Tsunade said more to herself than to anyone else in the room.

"Do you really think this is a go-" Sasuke was saying until Tsunade cut him off by addressing Gaara.

"Are you serious about this Kazekage? I don't want to bring trouble to your village." Tsunade asked Gaara who looked at her with his empty eyes but as she watched they filled with an intense intelligence...thats why he's the Kazekage she thought.

"I know the consequences of taking Naruto with me but I can keep him hidden and no one would be the wiser. Plus he's my closest friend, the one who is always there in my time of need...how could I turn away? I can't and I won't, I'll protect him with my power and the power of the sand village. We can even tell him that he's going with me to do Kage training, he'll believe that since I'm the Kazekage and he wants to be the Hokage." Gaara stated with a satisfied smirk in Sasuke's direction of course when Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"Okay since thats taken care of I'm sure I don't have to tell you all to keep this between ourselves." Everyone nodded but Sasuke still had one more question.

"When exactly are you planning to leave konoha Gaara?" Sasuke said dreading the answer. He just got Naruto and now he's about to lose him just as fast and he didn't even know how long he'd be gone for. Ugh fuck his life.

"As soon as I'm done here. Tsunade and I are only discussing where the next chunin exam should be held...so I should be done in the next day or two tops." Gaara said as he turned to look at Sasuke. "Is there a rea-" Gaara stopped short as he watched the door shut behind Sasuke.

As Sasuke left that bastard Gaara and the others he kept thinking about one thing, he had less than two days with Naruto.

Sasuke made his way down the hall towards the exit as he pushed opened the door, he hoped that Naruto was ready for him because it was going to be a very long and exhausting two days for them but very satisfying Sasuke thought with a smirk as he stepped out into the crisp night air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors notes:** I'm sorry that this took longer than a week. School's been hectic and I still haven't brought a new laptop...please bare with me guys. I kicked this chapter out in one day (today actually lol), I hope it's not disappointing or anything...but thank you to those who read. Hopefully I can get one out by next week or sooner.

Sasuke found Naruto stuffing his face at Ichiraku's. He figured he'd find him there, but what he didn't expect was to see the tons of bowls on either side of him…damn he worked fast. It's only been a little over a half an hour since he left. But why was he surprised Sasuke thought as he walked up to the booth they were sitting at. He noticed that Kiba still looked pissed but the others were right along with Naruto stuffing their faces, although Lee was stuffing his face with curry, which he was pretty sure that Ichiraku didn't make. Leaving that conversation for another day he strode up to Naruto who looked like he was damn near about to have a heart attack when he saw him. Damn what kind of greeting was that Sasuke thought as he smirked at his fox.

"Wuddu yu won Sa…ke?" Naruto said around a mouthful of his oh so precious ramen. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Naruto couldn't even take a minute out of eating to talk…he was just too damn cute for his own good Sasuke thought as he ran a finger across Naruto's chin wiping off the juice that dripped there. To add a little extra fun Sasuke decided to lick what was left at the corner of his mouth which ended up turning into a full-blown assault on Naruto's mouth.

Naruto returned the kiss immediately, his ramen long forgotten and that one thought brought him back from the brink of being devoured right then in there. Damn Naruto thought how could his one true love be out ranked and forgotten by Sasuke Uchiha of all people dammit.

"Dammit all to hell!" Naruto shouted turning his back to Sasuke who just grinned at him as if he knew. He gave his attention back to his ramen which he didn't find appealing anymore…thanks to that bastard Sasuke. In his head he was crying full out for his ramen that wouldn't be eaten. Casting his watery eyes to Sasuke, Naruto repeated the question all sullen looking back at his bowl of half eaten ramen.

"What do you want _teme?"_

"I just came to get you," Sasuke said.

"Where are we going?" Naruto said glaring at Sasuke when he didn't elaborate why he was coming to get him. Jeez you'd swear this guy only knew a couple of words, Naruto thought irritably.

Sasuke leaned into Naruto who looked less than friendly and whispered against his ear. 'We're going back to my place, that's where." The look on Naruto's face was priceless Sasuke thought as he grabbed his hand, Naruto was so dumbfounded that he didn't even react.

"Where are you taking Naruto nii?" Konohamaru asked looking up from his now empty bowl. "We're supposed to be on guard duty, you can't just take our client."

"We're going to my place and I'm more than enough to watch over his body." Sasuke said with a smirk eliciting a round of ews and that's too much information's.

"Eww you're trying to do some more ecchi stuff with Naruto nii." Konohamaru said turning to Kiba and Lee. "Hey, I don't know about you but I don't want to be around when they start taking off their clothes and stuff…so I think that the Uchiha is more than enough to watch over Naruto till the morning. What do you guys think?"

"He's going to be with me for two day not just tonight. You don't have to watch him anymore. I'm sure Tsunade know that he's going to be with me, but you can go check with her anyway." Sasuke told them.

"If you say so but I'm still going to check with her, I don't want any problems on my part anyway." Kiba said looking more relaxed by the second. He loved Naruto don't get him wrong but it's hard to watch over someone when your own life is being threatened. He hopped off the stool and casted them one final look as he said have fun, and then he was gone.

"Hey, wait a minute Sasuke." Naruto said coming out of his thoughts, "I have a mission in the morning, I need to get to bed…it's been a long day." He emphasized by yawning and stretching his back.

"You can sleep at my place and plus all your missions have been canceled as of now dobe. Do you really think that Tsunade would let you wander off with someone after you? Use your brain." Sasuke said pulling Naruto out of Ichiraku, guiding him towards his place.

Naruto realized that they were in fact heading to Sasuke's place. He only remembered meeting him outside of it, he never actually stepped foot inside. Naruto wondered how it looked. Judging from Sasuke's appearance it might be dark and gloomy like the emo standing beside him. Hmmm or could it be stylish or bright…hahaha yeah bright, that would be the day. Sasuke Uchiha's house being bright with yellow paint and flowers; yeah people would pay to see something like that.

"Ne, Sasuke…how does your house look inside? I mean…I've never been in, you've been inside mine countless times but I've never been in yours." Naruto said looking away from Sasuke's sharp eyes. Ahhh Naruto why did you say that, now he's going to put more into the question then it's meant to be. _Damn but it is more, why did he only come to mine but his was off limit. I want to know…. shit, should I approach it again or leave it alone…. ugh knowing me I'll end up asking again…why oh why am I such a curious person?_

"You'll have to wait until we get there." Sasuke said breaking Naruto's chain of thought; he turned to look at the raven and could see that he wanted to say more but was hesitating…naze?

"I…I don't like my place like that. It's empty and I get lonely sometimes but with you…you're always happy and smiling. I like that and that orange mess you call a home…I just like you." Sasuke said leading Naruto up a trail.

Naruto paused, damn what was he going to do with this smooth talker? He didn't know but he knew for sure that by the heat running up his face he couldn't deny that he felt some kind of way for him. Ugh this was so complicated…well it wasn't but he didn't know what to do, should he really give this a shot? He already gave up the goods so that whole thing doesn't matter anymore…but it was good if he must say so himself, only to himself he thought on a laugh. But Sasuke did have his nice moments, his bad, his charming, violent, serious, and for one he was always there for him…no matter what. Naruto thought that he wanted to talk himself out of this and he wanted to but on the other hand he didn't. Maybe this would actually be a good thing that will last. Lasting would be nice but then they wouldn't be able to have kids, and he wanted kids but they could always adopt, right? Naruto…Naruto you're thinking too much of this, too much and too soon…just let everything play out, he told himself. _Yeah I'll do that! Just give it all you got, that's all you can really do._

Snapping out of his conversation with himself, Naruto glanced around taking in his surroundings. He was shocked to notice that they made it all the way to Sasuke's place without him noticing. It was a huge house, something that he should have noticed, but he didn't because he was too wrapped up in his own worries. Sasuke's house was the place that he grew up in with his family, Naruto always wondered why he stayed there knowing that his parents were murdered there…even though it was a justified kill it didn't make it any better. Wait a minute he didn't want to go in there…what if there were ghosts? This whole little town was killed there's bound to be something not human roaming around it. Damn what was Sasuke thinking bringing him here? How was he going to sleep? Damn, what if he got possessed?

"Ne…Sasuke is there any ghost's here?" Naruto said moving closer to Sasuke, then damn near jumped out of his skin at Sasuke's roaring laughter. What the fuck Naruto thought as he tried to control his pounding heart. Giving Sasuke a glared that said clearly that he wasn't happy in the least.

"What the hell is so funny?" Naruto said in a puff as he watched Sasuke try to stop laughing, the bastard.

"I…its nothing, ha-ha ahhhh gomen. It's just that, out of everything you could have said, you choose to ask about ghosts. Ahhh Naruto you amaze me." Sasuke said pulling Naruto to him, giving him a quick hug then leading the way to the door.

What the hell Naruto thought, laughing at his expense what kind of guy does that when he's trying to get laid? Nobody...but that damn Uchiha. But Naruto couldn't stay mad, he hardly ever see Sasuke laugh like that or just feel so relaxed, only one other time when he was like that Naruto recalled…when they were in the cave together.

Blushing at what he discovered, Naruto pulled on Sasuke's hand stopping him a couple of steps from the door.

"Are we really staying here?" Naruto asked hoping that his blush wasn't noticeable in the dark.

"Why? Do you not want to stay here?" Sasuke inquired as he looked at Naruto.

"No…it's fine, you stay here all the time. So I guess I have nothing to worry about."

"Good, now let's get inside before someone unwanted see's us." He said pulling Naruto in front of him. Sasuke dug in his pocket for his keys, then leaning forward on Naruto wrapping his left arm around his waist to steady himself as he put the key in the lock and turned. They stood that way for a moment Naruto relaxing in his hold and Sasuke happy that he didn't pull away as soon as the door was unlocked. Putting the key back in his pocket Sasuke took advantage of his now free hand and used it to turn Naruto's face to him. As soon as those cerulean eyes locked on his with a hunger that he was more than happy to feed. Sasuke's mouth hovered above Naruto's for a couple more seconds before he plunged down devouring those sweet lips. Sasuke delighted in the sounds that Naruto was making for him, pushing him up against the door Sasuke started to thrust hard against Naruto's backside causing him to pull his mouth away to shout his cries to the night. Naruto started to grind himself against Sasuke's now erect penis producing a growl from him. Sasuke plunged his hand into Naruto's hair pulling hard, making Naruto stretch out his neck so that he could run his tongue and mouth against that trapped beating pulse. As Sasuke felt the beating in Naruto's neck he couldn't help but bite down and want to leave a mark, stating clearly that Naruto was his. He bit down harder making Naruto shudder and moan, he eased up letting Naruto think that he was done but just as quick he stuck again thrusting his lower body and mouth at Naruto at the same time causing him to writhe in pleasure and a tad bit of pain…the prefect combination Sasuke thought as he finally let go of Naruto's neck to lick at the bruise he left behind.

Running his hands down the front of Naruto's body Sasuke found what he was looking for and was pleased to see that he wasn't the only one happy to be there as he grabbed Naruto's erection through his pants. Naruto moaned rubbing against Sasuke, placing his hand on top of Sasuke's as he helped Sasuke stroke himself.

"Ah, Naruto does it feel good?" Sasuke whispered in his ear, squeezing him lightly.

"Umm…Sasuke it feels so…good…. I want more…I want you in me," Naruto whined grinding harder against Sasuke. "…. Now"

"Oh, Naruto I didn't know you were so wanton…but I love it. Do you me now? Right here?" Sasuke said caressing Naruto with his breath.

"Mm…yes, right now Sasuke." Naruto said at once without thinking, he was at his limit and couldn't stand the waiting any longer.

"Don't blame me later for what we're about to do." Sasuke growled as he practically tore Naruto's pants off in his haste and also managed to get his down in record time. He didn't wait to make sure if Naruto was ready and open for him, he just pushed his way in…inch by inch as Naruto bucked and tightened around him making it harder for Sasuke to push in. But Sasuke didn't mind, he loved how Naruto spasmed around him and his moist hotness engulfing him. Sasuke gave one last forceful shove of his hips and he was all the way in. He reveled in the fact that Naruto could take all of him in, he wasn't small not in the least and the problem that most worried him was his width; Sasuke thought that he would hurt him but quickly figured out that he wasn't dealing with a normal person…yeah Naruto was far from normal and he loved that about him too.

"Am I hurting you?" Sasuke asked keeping still so that Naruto could adjust to his size but he didn't have to wait he thought as Naruto started to move his hips. "Be patient." Sasuke said on a laugh grabbing Naruto's hips to stop his movement.

"I don't want to, Sasuke…" Naruto whined as he kept up his struggle with Sasuke to move. He realized he won when Sasuke muttered a couple of curse words and got into rhythm with Naruto.

"Faster!" Naruto said and Sasuke gave it to him, he wasn't holding back anymore…he couldn't, he was also at his limit. Damn his fox Sasuke thought as he quickened his strokes so that Naruto got exactly what he wanted.

"Mm Sasuke…. right there, ahhh yes." Naruto whispered as Sasuke thrust into him again and again. But Naruto wasn't that content, he wanted to face Sasuke, to kiss Sasuke. So he started to tug on Sasuke's hair demanding his attention. When Sasuke faltered mid stroke, Naruto knew he had him as he pulled his face down for a kiss and turned around to face Sasuke but ended up writhing as he felt Sasuke leave his body. Sasuke pushed him back against the door and lifted him up as if he weighted nothing. Naruto didn't know what to do with his legs so he just did what he thought felt right and wrapped them around Sasuke until they were plaster together. Naruto pulled back enough to look Sasuke in the face and smiled at what he saw; Sasuke with a dazed look, his lips all swollen from all the kissing, and his hair all in disarray. Naruto couldn't help but take a mental picture to remember later, he loved this side of Sasuke that no one else could see.

"What…what's so funny?" Sasuke said fighting of his pleasured look.

"Nothing…it's just that I love this look on you, maybe you should look like this always." Naruto said running his fingers through Sasuke's hair, loving the texture of it…it was soft, thick, and silky all at the same time. He could play in it for hours without getting tired.

"You say that but are you willing to be the one who puts this expression on my face?" Sasuke retorted nibbling at Naruto's lip.

"Of course! Who else is?" Naruto said slanting his eyes as he looked at Sasuke who was smiling like he just won something.

"Nobody but you just showed me how much you care." He said, as he made sure he had a tight grip on Naruto as he opened the door to his house before he entered with Naruto, he leaned in and kissed him thoroughly exploring the whole depth of Naruto's mouth.

"And I'm going to show you just how much I care." Sasuke told him as he stepped into the darkened house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes: Hey guys, this chapter is a little long but I think it's okay…but I did try to not write a lot of sex scenes, it seems like I put a lot of sex into this story…make's me feel like a pervert but hey you guys also read this so your some perverts too (yeah that makes me feel a lot better, thanks my fellow pervs in the world!). But I also want to give a shout out to my two main squeezes clio1111, you have me cracking up at half the things you say and Melyway, thank you for your support. Thanks a bunch for reviewing it really makes me happy **** I'm glad that you guys like my story. Plus I have two more people to thank, AspergianStoryteller lol in this latest chapter I have Naruto ask Sasuke about being the one on top…oh boy Sasuke didn't take that very well. Last but not least, I laughed when I read your review lol "his ass is gonna hurt like hell" priceless! But all in all thanks for supporting!**

**NARUTO © 2002 MASASHI KISHIMOTO. All Rights Reserved.**

**(I do not own shit, sad but true.)**

"Aargh!" Sakura yelled as she appeared in front of her partner in crime. She didn't want to be there; the guy really made her skin crawl but she sucked it up since they had a common goal.

Getting rid of Naruto Uzumaki.

That's the only reason why she put up with him and his creepy henchmen. Everyone thought that this guy was dead but he is a crafty one, he just won't die…they should have known better by now. Ha the fools, but she was a little worried that they would soon figure out who here cohort was, not that they were onto her or anything. But the idiot was doing his experiments again and using living people. She was shocked that no one noticed people going missing but to her surprise a lot of them volunteered to be his guinea pigs...but it was only a matter of time before they do start to realize and put two and two together.

As she made her way towards the one who approached her with his evil plan to get rid of Naruto…for good this time. No coming back or being rescued, NO! they had to do this flawless and the sooner the better.

"Sakura chan, what a pleasure to see you." He crooned in his slimy voice making her shudder.

"Yeah…well I can't say the same." She muttered causing the lunatic to laugh, which sounded like a million snakes slithering together...it was just creepy as hell. Did it just get cold in here or was it just her? Sakura stood straighter and forced herself not to react to the obvious game he was playing. You'd think that all his tricks and scare tactics would stop once they formed their team; nope she was sadly mistaken as he tried to creep her out at every turn.

"Mmmm, I just love that fiery spirit of yours." _Which will be all the more fun breaking, he chimed to himself, delighting in the fact that he was going to break Konoha in more ways than one…. Oh Tsunade hime I'll destroy your new little sannin group, just you wait and see. No one can take the place of the one and only Orochimaru…_

"Now…. shell we get down to business, kunoichi?"

…

(Back at the Uchiha complex)

"TEME!" Naruto shouted from behind the locked bathroom door. Ugh he couldn't believe that he…that he and Sasuke had sex outside, right in front of the house! For Christ sake what was he turning into? An exhibitionist, liking to have public sex…. god why? Why is right! Its all that bastard Sasuke's fault for seducing me…yeah I like that answer better… the bastard, Naruto thought as he started to sob again. Damn what if someone saw them? Heard them? Damn his life was over…

"Naruto, stop overreacting. I'm sure no one saw us but I'm sure they heard us." Sasuke said on a laugh causing the distressed blonde to start shouting profanities again. He couldn't help it but tease the dobe,he just gets so worked up over the littlest things.

After they had a couple more rounds in the house Naruto realized that they did it outside and started panicking and ran into the bathroom refusing to come out. Ahhh he looked so cute with his red face all twisted up as he dashed into the bathroom. He's been in there for a good fifteen minutes crying and saying that he was cruel for doing him out in public. Stretching his head he tried again to get his love to come out.

"Naruto, please…I told you not to blame me once we did it. I asked you did you want it right now and you said yes, quite shameless I might add." Sasuke sighed after a second, he realized he shouldn't have said that as his fox started to weep in dismay at what he just said. Ugh he thought as he rested his head on the door to the bathroom.

"I won't have you locked in that room forever, especially not on the two days that I have you all to myself. Naruto I will break this door down, you know it won't take much."

"Alright… I'll come out after I take a shower but not until then!" Naruto shouted the last banging on the door. Sasuke laughed.

"Damn you know you turn me on when you're this feisty, I might not be able to wait that long." He said through the door and heard Naruto muttering to himself about how lustful he was. As he heard the water for the shower turn on, Sasuke went and laid back on the bed they both vacated not too long ago, he was exhausted and exhilarated at the same time…was that even possible? But never the less he felt damn good.

(Sometime later)

"Dobe, what's taking you so long?" Sasuke shouted through the door after a half an hour. What the hell was he doing in there? He was starting to get worried. He didn't hear any booms or crashes so Naruto couldn't have fallen he thought. Knocking on the door some more about to shout when the water finally shut off.

"I'm coming…" A grumpy sounding Naruto replied. Ugh what am I going to do with him Sasuke thought as he turned away to head to the kitchen, he was hungry and no doubt was Naruto. It was now late in the afternoon, almost half his first day was gone he thought groaning but stopped at the door to shout at Naruto.

"Dobe, I'm going to go fix us something to eat… are you hungry?" He asked knowing damn well that he was.

"Yeah…I'm starved." Naruto yelled sounding better already. Sasuke just laughed and kept on going. Only Naruto could change his moods so quickly.

…

"Ahhh…what am I going to do?" Naruto whispered to himself as he eased the bathroom door open. He didn't want to see Sasuke but he was hungry as hell, tired, and just everything seemed wrong and so right. He didn't even ask Sasuke why these two days were so important. He tried to leave when he first woke up to get some clothes from his place but Sasuke shot it down saying he could just wear his clothes. He put up a fight but lost quickly as the teme ended up having his way with him. Like, jeez you would swear that this guy wasn't pleased in the least. He even asked Sasuke about it, and that damn teme said… _I'm not dissatisfied at all it's quite the opposite actually, I can't get enough of you. How can I not do something when you're right there beside me_? When Naruto heard that he tried to escape but was caught to his utter disappointment but was soon ravished by that beast named Sasuke who made him forget about leaving.

Dammit he thought Sasuke was good at what he did causing him to act all out of character…well technically not he was still loud and took what he wanted but it was embarrassing to say the least. Every time he tried to close his eyes or look away Sasuke told him not to and he listened, it was just something about Sasuke's voice that was so hypnotic and sensual when they were making love that he couldn't refuse him or he just didn't want to as he gazed at those magnetic eyes.

Ugh Naruto thought as he tried to shake away those thoughts and feeling. Damn he thought as he looked down at the towel he was wearing and noticed the tent forming there. _Get your shit together Naruto!_ He scolded himself as he made his way further into the room. Sasuke wasn't in there, thank god he thought unsteadily. Sasuke would have been thrilled to see him in this state, and no doubt he would have been attacked like all the other times…but a good attack not deadly Naruto added for his own benefit, smiling a little.

As Naruto made his way to the kitchen he kept pulling up the collar of Sasuke's shirt. He never realized that he was that much smaller than the Uchiha. He had on a white shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back with a couple of button at the top. He noticed that he could leave them unbuttoned or buttoned, it didn't make a bit of difference. He had on some navy blue baggy drawstring pants…he only chose those because of the drawstring; everything else just kept falling down. It was really starting to piss him off!

As he padded into the kitchen he couldn't help but stop and enjoy the wonderful aromas that were floating around. He didn't know that Sasuke could cook, well he should have known. Sasuke was such a health freak and what shocked Naruto the most was that the teme didn't like sweets…who doesn't like sweet things. But he didn't care at the moment that much as he walked further into the kitchen to see what he was actually cooking, it smelled like curry or some kind of stew... mmmm.

Naruto was so giddy with joy about eating that he didn't even notice that he was practically smashing Sasuke into the stove as he tried to see what was in the pot.

"Ahhh, that smells so good." Naruto said leaning into Sasuke trying to get a better look.

"Dobe, if you want to stay non-sweaty and smelling good...I suggest you back up a little." Sasuke growled into Naruto's ear. Sasuke watched as Naruto squealed as he jumped back with a red face.

"Sasuke don't try anything…okay." Naruto said trying to slow his breathing. Damn that was close, but he couldn't help that his heart was in his throat, the way Sasuke was looking at him was more than enough to make him cave in even if he was a little sore. He healed kind of fast thanks to the kyuubi and Sasuke knew it, that's why he kept pressing his luck. Maybe I should tell him that I wanted to be the one who did the sticking instead of the one getting the sticking…yeah muhahaha Naruto thought of himself pushing Sasuke down and—

"Why are you grinning like that dobe? You look creepy." Sasuke said turning back to stir what was in the pot.

Smirking as he turned back to face Naruto Sasuke said, "Don't be thinking weird things, they'll never happen."

Naruto started to stutter and blushed furiously but quickly became defiant, "I wasn't thinking about anything that concerns you." Well maybe your ass Naruto thought grinning crazily again, boy would it be good to stick it to him.

"Bwahaha!" Naruto erupted into laughter. "Oh god…haha..ha that was a good one…ha…that could go…hehe…both ways." He said holding his side.

"If it's that funny maybe you should share." The Uchiha said staring at Naruto with his eyebrow raised. Oh shit Naruto thought as he tried to calm himself but he kept on picturing Sasuke in a very compromising position. He started snickering to himself as he went to sit down, still looking at the raven all the while.

"Ne Sasuke…haha…what if I said that I didn't want to be the one getting poked anymore and that I wanted to give you a few pokes in exchange…bwaha —what do you say to that?" Naruto asked covering his mouth as he saw the look on Sasuke's face.

"Heeheehee! You should see your face SASUKE!" Naruto said laughing not even paying attention to the man walking towards him.

"Naruto…you know you'll miss my touch if we did that...now we don't want that." Sasuke said lifting him up onto the table, now that broke Naruto out of his laughing fit immediately as Sasuke pushed him back on it.

"Sasuke what are you —." Naruto protests were hushed with a searing kiss.

"Umm.. ahhh.. Sa-Sasuke wait." Naruto whimpered as Sasuke made his way down Naruto's neck.

"I don't think so. I have to teach you a lesson…dobe." He said with a wicked grin. He looked down at Naruto, who had his lips parted panting lightly. His eyes were already starting to glaze over. Damn if Naruto didn't look so tempting right now in his clothes. His shirt was hanging off of Naruto's left shoulder giving him tantalizing glimpses of his slightly golden skin and dusty rose-colored nipple. I guess I'll start there, Sasuke thought as he leaned forward and flicked that taut nipple with his tongue. Causing his little blonde to moan and squirm underneath him.

Sasuke wasn't going to go too far with Naruto…he just wanted to teach him a lesson. If he ever thought of trying to top him again, he'd remember all the pleasure that he gave him and he knew that Naruto wanted it by the way he was rubbing himself against him. Yeah I think that this is a good time to stop Sasuke thought pulling back.

"Sa-Sasuke where are you going?" Naruto asked looking confused.

"I only wanted to show you that you're not meant to be the dominant one." Sasuke told him with a smirk as he started walking back to the stove.

"Wait…what? _Teme,_ you mean you did this just to get a reaction? You gotta be fucking kidding me…ahhh I can't believe this shit. You bastard!" Naruto droned on and on as he cursed Sasuke to hell and back.

Naruto couldn't believe that bastard! Yeah…well, he showed him good because Naruto looked down and couldn't help but groan as he had another throbbing erection that wasn't going to get taken care of…. that damn teme, how could he do this to him? Maybe he should hold out he thought but quickly cast that thought aside as he realized Sasuke trained his body into wanting and anticipating all the loving that he granted his body, ugh he was so screwed. He wanted it too…and he wanted it right now goddammit! Ugh he wanted to cry, it was going so good…

Naruto touched his swollen lips as he sent dagger at that bastard Sasuke who just smirked at him, with his all too knowing eyes.

"What the hell are you looking at teme!" Naruto shouted in frustration. You'd swear that they just didn't make love not to long again, he thought to himself. God what am I turning into…a sex crazed animal, he thought grumpily as he watch Sasuke make his way back to the table with…. their food, ahh he almost forgot about that.

Sasuke couldn't hold back a smile as he placed the bowl in front of Naruto. He just kept on glaring at him, he knew he deserved it but hey he was suffering from the same thing that Naruto was. He sat down and watched as Naruto took his first bite of the food, and observed how his eyes rounded as he shoved another bite into his mouth.

"Mmmm…. this is so good teme, I didn't even know that you could make something so flavorful."

Sasuke just smirked, amazed that even seeing him stuff his face he still got turned on…_what kind of pervert have I become?_ But it was dobe, so everything he did was cute. But ahhh I can't approach him, Sasuke sighed as he ate his food. He was going to make Naruto realize his feelings…well he already knew them but he wanted him to act on his wants and needs as well. So he was going to wait until Naruto made the first move…he knew he was going to be in for a long wait as he watched Naruto chowing down on his second bowl, boy could he eat.

…

Naruto was tired after eating three bowls of that delicious curry, he thought as he rested on the bed. He was amazed that the teme had a talent like that. He was happy that he wouldn't starve to death in the future. Oh wait…what am I saying? Do I see myself with Sasuke in the future…well yeah…actually he thought on a laugh, he became so use to having Sasuke around and next to him that he couldn't even picture him not being there.

He watched as Sasuke walked out of the bathroom with steam all around him, in nothing but a towel. Was he trying to seduce him? He wouldn't resist him though, Naruto thought to himself but quickly felt disappointed as he saw Sasuke pulling on a shirt he just took out of his draw. Naruto couldn't help but growl as all that tantalizing pale skin of Sasuke's chest disappeared. He had to be playing with him because Naruto swear that he saw the bastard smirk before it quickly vanished, but he couldn't be sure. But he made sure to watch closely as Sasuke started to loosen the towel but stopped short.

"Is there a reason for all the attention I'm receiving?" Sasuke asked with an arched eyebrow trying to look innocent…in a towel.

"Th-there's nothing…just hurry up and put some clothes on already." He rushed on, feeling his face heat up. He quickly turned away looking out the window as he heard Sasuke laugh lightly…. the bastard.

Naruto found a comfortable spot and fell asleep, not even thinking that he was content with being on the Uchiha's bed.

Sasuke noticed that his fox was fast asleep, sighing he decided that he could use a nap too. As he thought of the day he realized that he must be CRAZY if he was going to wait for Naruto to come to him…he had a day left! He must have hit his damn head, well it's good that he realized ahead of time because he would have been sewed out of his last day with the dobe until god knows when…sighing he laid down on his side so he could watched his dobe sleep. Naruto's mouth was open…nothing new about that Sasuke thought as he ran his fingers through Naruto's soft golden mop, he had to admit to himself that he liked the extra length…a lot as he pulled Naruto into his arms. Yeah this was the life he thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

…

Naruto awoke to a pitch-black room with someone next to him; he tensed but quickly relaxed as he recognized the body that was wrapped around him. He tried to move but realized that his attempts were useless; the teme had his arms wrapped around him tightly. One arm wrapped around his waist while the other arm up near the headboard with his hand buried in his hair. As he tried to slip away he couldn't his legs were trapped too. Sighing he looked down to see that Sasuke had his leg between his…this guy really made sure that I couldn't go anywhere Naruto thought. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness as he pushed Sasuke's hair from his forehead, getting a better look at the man he was coming to love in a totally different way he thought possible.

Naruto watched Sasuke sleep; he looked so at peace. No frowns or anything…it actually made him look younger or more accurately he looked his age. As Naruto stroked Sasuke's hair he decided to take a couple of chances as he trailed his finger first over one raven colored eyebrow than the next. Caressing his way down his nose to those pump kissable lips. Ahhh what are you thinking Naruto thought giving his head a shake..._kissable lips, seriously? _Hmmm should he take advantage of this moment? _Yeah I should!_ He mustered up the courage he needed as he leaned forward placing a light kiss on Sasuke's lips. He soon became aware of the change in Sasuke's breathing and was about to back away when the Uchiha's hands tightened on him.

Looking up he gasped as he looked into onyx eyes.

"Dobe, you don't have to go sneaking around. If you want a kiss then take it." Sasuke said tugging on Naruto's hair, tilting his head back and leaning forward as if to kiss him but he stopped. Naruto realized why and quickly moved the rest of the way to him, placing his needy lips on his.

He deepened the kiss, to Sasuke's utter surprise but he didn't think of it too much as he thrashed his tongue against Naruto's causing the blonde to moan.

The blonde was really taking the lead as he straddled Sasuke's lap. Sasuke just sat back and let his fox do his thing, plus it was sexy as hell to see him like this. Watching Naruto run his hands underneath the his shirt exploring everything that was there, but he watched as Naruto soon got frustrated at the cloth and tugged it up and over Sasuke's head.

Grinning down at Sasuke, Naruto felt empowered. The look on his face was so hot Naruto thought that he would get burnt. He started to rub himself against Sasuke causing the raven to growl and that made Naruto want to try more.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore he had to do something…not doing anything was driving him crazy. Just looking at Naruto ride him fully clothed was turning him on, he could feel his member straining in his pants to be set free; and that's exactly what he was planning to do as he flipped Naruto onto his back and took his place between his legs.

By doing that he caused the blonde to pout and wail out as they switched positions.

"Sorry but you were driving me crazy with all those sexy looks and moves you were doing." Sasuke whispered nibbling on Naruto's ear. As he was about to slip his hand in Naruto's pants they were interrupted by a loud cough causing them both to freeze.

"Well at least I made it here before you guys got down to the actual knocking boots part." Said a bored looking Shikamaru, leaning in the now open window.

"What the fuck do you want?" Sasuke growled still holding his position. Shit the bastard knew that I only had a limited amount of time with Naruto before he left. So the question is why is he wasting his precious time.

"Well, I have to update you on the situation. Tsunade wanted you know all the details before tomorrow." Lifting an eyebrow Shikamaru just stared at them until he heard a loud drawn out sigh, from none other than the Uchiha as he moved away from Naruto to sit on the edge of the bed.

"What's so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow." Naruto asked fixing his clothes as he sat next to Sasuke.

"You didn't tell him?" Shika exclaimed rubbing the back of his head muttering how troublesome the raven was for holding back things.

"Is it about me? Its about the attack isn't?

"Yeah it is."

"And?"

Groaning Sasuke turned to Naruto and pulled him closer, running his fingers through his bed tussled hair.

"Naruto we think we know who the person is who was behind the attack."

"That's good, but why are you so serious? If you guys know then the case is solved."

"It's not that easy, we have no proof we just have a feeling we have the right person. But we have to wait and see if the person will do something to compromise him or herself. But the person is attacking you and we don't want you hurt," Sasuke put his finger to Naruto's mouth stopping his protests, Naruto shut up but he didn't seem happy in the least. "So tomorrow you'll be leaving the village. No one knows about this but your rescue them, I take it that Kiba and the rest know?" He said still looking at Naruto but was directing the question to Shikamaru.

"Yeah they know, that's also why I'm here."

"I can take care of myself!" Naruto shouted next to Sasuke's ear making him wince. Muttering a sorry he went on.

"Why do I have to leave the village? If we know who the person is then why can't we just be careful around them? Why can't you just interrogate them? What is that big scary looking guy here for? He said at the chunin exam that he was an interrogator…so why aren't we using him?" Naruto yelled again in frustration.

He didn't want to go! Ugh just when his life was getting good. Was he cursed to never have any happiness, for people to stay attacking him for no reason…oh I forgot everybody's reason is because he's a jinchūriki so that gave everybody and their mom a reason to wipe him from the face of the earth. Like what the fuck did they have nothing better to do, no lives? So they decided to fuck up his just because they didn't like him. He was really getting sick and tired of this same old shit. Naruto realized he was starting to get bitter…well who wouldn't when people treat you like shit for no reason. He wanted to be happy, have fun, have friends, a family and just when he's close it's getting snatched away, half the time he wondered why they just didn't kill him when he was a baby. It would have saved them so much time and effort.

Sasuke and Shikamaru watched as Naruto's face battled with his emotions. They saw rage, agony, contempt, and last but not least sorrow. Sasuke couldn't stand that because Naruto was the happiest person that he knew and now he looked so dejected that it hurt his heart. Pulling Naruto into him murmuring soft things to him. He hated that look; he never wanted to see him look like that again. But he knew that he couldn't protect him from all the hate that people shoved at him. Sighing he looked at Shikamaru who gave him a fierce look that said exactly what he was thinking, they didn't want to see Naruto, their bright sunshine like this and just imagine how he'll look if he found out the one who was after him was. He didn't know if the blonde would survive that kind of betrayal.

"What else do you have to tell us Shika?" Asked a deadpanned Naruto. Sasuke was getting worried; he didn't think that Naruto was going to take leaving this bad. He didn't think anyone did.

"Well, just that Sasuke can't go with you and that Kiba will be since he wasn't assigned any missions. Kiba's the only one that was free to go. Konohamaru is still inexperienced so thats a no for him, Lee has missions to do with his team, I have a shit load of work to do before I can go and check on you, Sai is still on his mission. That leaves Kakashi, Yamato, and Sasuke…if they leave it will be noticeable well not for Kakashi but we don't want to attract any unwanted notice. But Sasuke, Tsunade said once you're finished with your missions you can go."

"I already knew I wasn't going that seemed obvious. But Naruto at least you'll have Kiba with you and Gaara." The blonde's head perked up a little and asked in a small voice.

"Why would Gaara be with me, he's the Kazekage…shouldn't he be at his village?"

"You'll be going to Suna but only a handful of people will know that you're there, so don't bring attention to yourself." Rubbing Naruto's face Sasuke pulled back a little.

"While you're there you can even learn some things about being Hokage from watching Gaara. Isn't that nice?"

"Yeah, I guess but I'm still not happy." Naruto said sulking leaning into Sasuke. He didn't want to leave him and his friends…how long was he going to be away for."

"How long am I going to be there for?"

The room got quiet, they didn't know and that kind of put a damper on everyone, well more so to Naruto. Sighing he tried to smile but it was a watery one, he wouldn't cry…he wouldn't!

Shikamaru noticed the state that Naruto was in and wanted to get out of there and give the couple sometime together but he just had to rely one more thing then he could give them some privacy.

"Naruto, Tsunade said to be at the entrance at three in the morning…and to dress like a Suna ninja, disguise yourself. Change your hair color, everything. We don't want anyone to know that you left and damn sure don't want them to know that you went to Suna." As he finished Naruto looked up to say something but was left staring at the empty space Shikamaru was standing a few seconds again. Well damn.

"Naruto are you okay…?" Sasuke asked as he felt him start to shake. He watched as Naruto raised his head to look at him and sucked his breath in…he was crying.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not dobe." Sasuke said as he pulled the fox on his lap. He knew that he was out of it because he didn't utter a single objection. Sighing he slide back to his headboard and rocked Naruto in his lap, this did cause a complaint to Sasuke's surprise.

"I don't want to be cuddled." He said in a low voice.

"Then what do you want?"

"You."

Sasuke and Naruto stayed like that for a while. Sasuke adjusting to the change of pace and topic while Naruto was blushing at what he just said. But it was true he didn't want to be coddled and that's what Sasuke was trying to do, he hated it. Now what he really wanted was for them to get back to the things they were doing before Shikamaru intruded in on them.

Looking up at Sasuke, Naruto gave him the biggest blue eye's he could muster and let a tear drop letting it trail down his face.

"Fuck it." Growled Sasuke at he went on to do exactly what his love asked of him that night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes: Hey, there's nothing wrong with being a perv, I just want to bring a couple of you to the dark side with me lol the more the merrier! And thanks guys for the words of encouragement. I hope you guys like the story! **

"Hey, Naruto cheer up already. You know you're really making this journey much worse than it has to be." Kiba groaned it's already the afternoon and Naruto's been quiet since they left Konoha. He could have had some other kind of emotion instead of sadness and depression, shoot he could be angry at least that would be somewhat entertaining. He barely talked to the Kazekage and he knew no one else but his sibling who still creeped him out...especially Kankuro, the guy was just plain weird.

"Naruto, don't you love me? My mom basically threw me out the house when I complained about going...you know what she said, well I'll tell ya anyway." Kiba said huffing when Naruto didn't respond. "She was like get off your lazyass kiba, why don't you be more like Naruto? I'm like be more like Naruto, ummm I think not. Do you know how many people are trying to kill him, I wouldn't last a day!"

"Yeah that's true...you'd probably get caught taking a Nap with your big ass dog." Naruto said cracking a smile. Kiba knew talking about his mom would lighten the mood, she just adored him, and he milked it for everything it was worth.

"That's more like it! It's been hell on my ego with you not laughing at my jokes."

"Did you ever think that it was because you're not funny?" Gaara asked with a dry tone. Whipping his head around, Kiba glared at the red head. The bastard always had to get his two cents in, he just needed to take his sleepy looking ass to bed...get rid of those bags ya crazy bastard!

"Have something to say, dog boy?"

"Not a thing, sleepy." Kiba sneered out; moving a little faster he damn sure didn't want to die today because he couldn't shut his mouth.

...

"Ahhhh about damn time!" Kiba shouted to the world, he could finally relax after that long three day trip of boringness; god suna was the driest people he has ever met. They had no sense of humor, all the girls did all day was say _uwaaa Gaara sama_ or _uwaaa Kazekage sama_ like damn it felt like when Sasuke was around. Could he not get a break?

But he did entertain himself a bit by making fun of Naruto's disguise. Out of everyone he could choose from he ended up picking that chick named Maki. The one with the purple marking on her face. She was one of the rescue people from when Gaara was kidnapped. She was a decent person kiba thought but when he asked Naruto why he choose her, he said because he knew only the people who were already there, but he also liked the marks on her face. Kiba had to give it to him, he really looked like he was part of the group, and he on the other hand could blend in anywhere. He also had the suna garb on, but he just made himself both look like him. It was hard to disguise Akamaru because he could only change into him but it was doable, they just threw a head piece on his head and called it a day.

As they made their way through suna, no one was the wiser Naruto thought. He was drained physically and mentally...he already missed Sasuke and the others. He hoped they'd catch the bad guy sooner rather than later.

"Okay...Naruto, you're going to be in the west wing. Nobody comes here so you'll be safe right here." Gaara said sending people left and right getting Naruto's place ready. It was a big apartment that had all the necessities. A bathroom, kitchen, three bedrooms, and a living room. So Naruto didn't even have to be seen out in public or running around in the tower. "Are you listening Naruto?" Gaara asked impatiently.

"Yes, sorry if I'm getting on your nerves already Gaara." He said sighing, Gaara turned to look at Kiba who only raised his hands as if to say you're on your own.

"Okay, then Kiba I'll tell you all the important things...Naruto why don't you take a bath and catch a nap." Naruto didn't wait to be told twice, but he was having a hard time depending on others. He wasn't use to it.

"Thanks a lot Gaara, for everything I mean it." Naruto said in the hall leading to the bathroom.

"There's no need to tell me that, I know." Gaara said smiling it wasn't a creepy look Kiba thought as he set down across from the red head, who knew he could smile? "Go get some rest; I'll have someone stock up on food for you two."

"Okay...I am hungry." He said grinning.

"Yeah he would open his mouth to say that he's hungry." Kiba snorted shocked when Gaara laughed a little, I guess the stick had finally come out his ass.

...

Two months later~

"Ugh what did you eat Naruto?" Kiba asked as he watched his friend empty out his guts, he must have eaten something that he didn't because he felt just fine. "Should I ask for a doctor?"

"No, I'm fine. Plus Tsunade is due to arrive today, so I'll let her look at me" Naruto said with his head resting on the toilet seat. He looked at his friend who was all decked out for his date, he kept asking him who he was dating but the dog boy kept on ignoring his question. Since they are supposed to be incognito he wondered who the lucky lady was. He even went to Gaara and asked but the bastard avoided him too. That made him really want to know, like it had to be juicy if neither of them wanted to spill but all he really wanted was to know about his friend love life since he didn't have one...the bastards.

"What are you looking at?" Kiba asked smirking looking at himself in the mirror, well he knew what because he looked damn good tonight, so Naruto just couldn't help himself...ya know he was just too damn good looking for him not too. "Hey, how do I look?"

"Like Kiba." Grinning Naruto got up off the floor.

"Har har har, you're just so freakin funny." Kiba said grinning too.

"But golly gee dog wonder you told me that you wanted me funny." He said making silly faces at Kiba.

"Yeah but not at me, baka!" He said smacking the back of Naruto's head before leaving the bathroom. Damn he was already late as it is and he wasn't even finished getting dressed. He was so dead.

Naruto smiled as he watched his friend make a mad dash for his room, he really wanted to know who the hell he was dating. Looking in the mirror he noted that he looked sickly, he hasn't been feeling very well. But what hurts the most was that...that his love, raman, oh the ramen that he loved so much was no more. He just couldn't stand the smell, it made him queasy...that depressed him more than leaving Konoha, well not really but still that shit hurts.

Hearing knocking on the door Naruto went to answer it. When he opened it, he saw a pissed off looking Gaara who was holding a note.

"What's the matter, Gaara?" Naruto asked letting the red head in.

"I just received a letter from Tsunade; she had to turn back around halfway here. She got a letter stating that people were disappearing in Konoha and the villages surrounding it. She didn't go into too much detail after saying that. I'm sorry I know that you were looking forward to her coming." Gaara said sympathetically looking at Naruto. He knew his friend really wanted to see some familiar faces. Maybe they'll actually make it her next time.

"I'm dead, I am so dead...he's gonna kill me!" Kiba ranted as he made his way to the front door but stopped in his tracks when he saw Gaara near the door. Oh shit, what was he doing here?

Gaara just looked at Kiba and turned on his heels and walked out. "Naruto I'll check on you later, oh yeah you should really get some rest...you looked pale and that's not good." Says the person who looked like chalk Naruto thought. Turning to look at kiba, who now looked like Gaara's complexion was muttering to himself about how the shit just hit the fan. Naruto watched closely, it couldn't be...nah it was just his imagination. But could they really, hahaha Naruto...you really be coming up with some crazy stuff. But it had to be Kiba said a "he" which implies that he's not seeing a girl but a boy. Yeah, so that makes him and Gaara an item...oh my god, is this why they didn't tell him? well duh genius, but they're total opposites...well Sasuke and him are so it's possible. But GAARA and KIBA?

It had to be the case as he watched Kiba run out of the apartment and headed in Gaara's direction. If he thought about it they do kind of balance each other out. Gaara being so serious will straighten Kiba out, god knows he needs it. Kiba will make Gaara loosen up some; yeah they are perfect for each other Naruto thought as he plopped down on his bed. He sure has been tired a lot lately, why was that he wondered as he drifted off to sleep."

...

A month later~

"Ugh I told you that I was fine!" Naruto shout at his so called friend, or now he should be known as a back stabber or betrayer as he looked at him. He told him that he was alright and that he'd just wait until Tsunade came to see him, to get looked at. But Kiba just kept pushing it, saying that they didn't know exactly when that was. He had a point but Naruto didn't want to see reason. He already felt bad for Gaara having to take them in, well him anyway as he was sure he was getting compensation from Kiba at night. The guy was barely in their apartment. But now because he opened his big mouth to Gaara they had to bring another person on their secret.

The fucking bastard!

"Naruto you're not fine, actually you've been getting worse!" Kiba yelled back tired of Naruto's shit. When he was in the apartment all he ever heard was Naruto throwing up, why couldn't he see that he was just worried about him?

"Kiba's right Naruto, just let the doctor take a look at you...please?" Gaara asked Naruto wanted to argue but he said please...so he'll suck it up for now, anyway.

"Fine, fine let's get it over with then." He said laying on the bed, letting the doc do her stuff.

An hour later a worried looking doctor came out to Gaara and Kiba who was outside the door. "Kazekage sama can I talk to you for a minute?" She looked at Kiba nervously and added private, taking the hint Kiba went into the room where Naruto was. He walked in on Naruto putting his shirt back on.

"What's up, is everything okay?" He said sitting on the bed next to Naruto.

"I don't know? She did the ultra-screen thing three times and kept muttering to herself that it was impossible. I asked her what was impossible but she didn't answer and said she had to talk to Gaara and left. Which I find rude by the way." Naruto said angrily like she wasn't professional at all making him feel as if he had a couple of days to live...which might be the case, but he don't because the bitch wanted to play keepsies. Ugh he was so over this, being in danger, being sick, like damn it's been three months already and he still was throwing up his food every morning but this last month was the worst. He even gained weight which he thought would be impossible since he barely was eating. Ugh he just wished everything would just go to normal, or at least the calmest time in his life.

Gaara came back in the room with a frown on his face, damn it must be bad news.

"Well...there's good news and bad...well not bad but very unexpected news. Which one do you want to hear first?" Gaara asked was it just him or did he seem, how should he put it...happy, no that's not right either. He seemed kind of smug, a Kiba trait and it seemed as if whatever he was about to say would change my life forever.

"Ummm lets go with the good so we can get this over with Gaara, you're dragging this out." Naruto said impatiently what was up with red anyway...so unlike him, some of Kiba's bastardness was starting to rub off on him.

"Okay, but I seriously don't know how to say this Naruto. Should I have the doctor tell you?"

"Oh for the love of god, just say it!" Naruto yelled he was starting to get a damn headache dealing with these fools.

"Your pregnant..."

"What? What the hell are you talking about? Kiba's dumbness must really be rubbing off on you." Naruto said getting up, if he was going to play like this then he was out of there. He was late for his afternoon throw up session anyway.

"I'm serious Naruto, ask the doctor yourself. Look at the ultra sound pictures yourself, I wouldn't lie about something so crazy and out of the ordinary." Naruto stopped at the pleading tone Gaara was using, would he lie about something so ridiculous? Not the old Gaara but he wasn't too sure about this new one. Backtracking a little he made his way over to the doctor who was holding all the "proof" on this supposedly pregnancy. Stepping up to her he held his hand out for the black and white picture, she gave it to him willingly and he muttered a thank you.

Naruto almost dropped the damn picture when he looked at it. It was impossible, completely and utterly impossible for a man to be pregnant, but he was staring at the proof. Oh god he was a freak, a mutant. But staring at the tiny baby...made him feel not so alone. How did this happen, well he knew but still don't he need the female parts to even get pregnant. Wait was he a girl and didn't know it? No, no the last time he looked he had his junior hanging between his legs...so how was this possible. Turning to the doctor he repeated the question out loud this time.

"How is this possible?"

"Beats me, I'm just as shocked as you are." She said staring at Naruto as if he was a science experiment. "But it could be because of the nine tails...or not, this is the first time that I ever saw a man pregnant. Hey, but I did here of a case with men being able to pregnant." She said cheering up a bit.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Naruto asked anxious.

"Oh right, I was just thinking about it. But it was at least, thirty years ago when the last male of a small clan gave birth. They said that it was a way to pass on their skills and knowledge if there weren't any women around. They were supposed to be good at sealing and have a lot of chakra stored in their body. I can't for the life of me think of the name the clan went by, but if I think of it I'll let you know." She said making her way to the door, she didn't tell him anything important.

"Oi, did they say if they lived after childbirth, this could be a curse or something. I have no vagina down there for a kid to be pushed out of. Oh no don't tell me it's gonna come out of that little hole!"

"Oh man, I'm hurting just thinking about that." Kiba said grabbing himself.

Naruto just thought of something, if it was because of the nine tailed fox then that meant that Gaara could be at risk too. Should he tell them that Gaara might be in the same predicament as him? Nah, let the bastards suffer.

"What are you thinking Naruto?" Gaara asked suspicion in his voice, damn he had to be careful. He could mess up his matter plan of making them have a red fur ball, his kid will need a friend.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Naruto said calmly staring at the two lovers, they probably didn't even know that he knew. He wasn't dumb, well not that dumb...oh shit if he was pregnant then that meant that Sasuke was the father. Holy smokes how did he not think of that sooner, he had to tell him.

"If I'm pregnant I have to tell Sasuke." Heading to the door but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"I don't think that's a good idea Naruto." Gaara said with Kiba backing him.

"Yeah, if he found out he'll come right away and that might lead to you being attacked again and you can't afford to get hurt...now that we know you're pregnant. Man it's gonna take some use saying that about you." Kiba said running his fingers through his tangled hair..

"But...I don't want to go through this alone." Naruto whispered looking at the floor.

"You're not alone, you have me and Kiba right here by your side. Isn't that enough for the time being?" Gaara asked pulling Naruto into a hug which Kiba joined in on.

"I guess but..." I hope you're pregnant too, he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I just said that I love you guys."

"We love you too." They said hugging him tighter.

Later that night Naruto cried his heart out in happiness and in grief. Laying in bed he realized that he was alone and pregnant, leaching off someone else. He was in no shape to have a kid and was it just him or did he see another kid in that picture? He asked the doctor, Gaara, and Kiba if they saw a couple of extra hands and feet but they all said they didn't and the doctor explained it away saying that it could be a glitch with the equipment. Naruto said then he might not be pregnant then but she went on to say that it wasn't that big a glitch...well he had to try.

He thought maybe he should just pack it up and vanish. He seemed to only cause trouble to those around him, did he really want to bring a child into this kind of life. Where he was targeted just because he was different, and what worried him the most was that that hate would pass on to his child...he didn't want that. Maybe he should just leave and find a nice quiet village to raise his child in, but he always started thinking about Sasuke.

He wanted to be a family with him, they could actually be a really family he thought. But the question was did Sasuke want a child and with him no less. He said that he loved him but did he really? Naruto hated doubting him but he had nothing to do but think these past months and everything didn't seem so crystal clear as they did before he left. Konoha villagers were nice to him now but there were still some people who disliked him, but he really couldn't see himself anywhere else. He wanted to tell his baby about the Hokage's especially the fourth...his dad and he still wanted to be the Hokage himself so he couldn't walk away, not from his dream and the people he loved.

Making up his mind he would go back to Konoha and raise his child up proud, with Sasuke if he wants to be a part of our lives. Turning over on his back, he pulled a picture from under his pillow. He looked at the picture of him and Sasuke the day before he left. Sasuke said they should get it taken since they didn't know how long they were going to be apart. It was a set of two and he hoped that Sasuke was looking at his at that moment, because he felt lost and Sasuke always helped him find his way. Sighing as he took in the Uchiha house in the background, would they raise their child there? Would they have more? He had so many questions and nobody to answer them. Stroking the picture one last time , he closed his eyes and finally let his mind rest with all his worries.

Konoha~

Sasuke walked into Tsunade's office.

"I finished this mission like you asked even though it wasn't on my list. That was the last one I'm letting you shove on me last minute." Sasuke told her, he was tired and missed his blonde. He wondered what the dobe was doing, hopefully not causing trouble he thought caressing his chest where he kept the picture of him and Naruto. He's been working nonstop to get his missions done, so he could get to Naruto. He couldn't believe that three months have passed, he was really craving some Naruto love...bad.

"That's fine, I'll just tell people that you're booked up." She said ruffing some papers on her desk.

"How many more do I have and how long?" He asked sitting down in the empty chair in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Ummm, let me see." Going through some files before she reached his, flipping through it. "You have fifteen more, some quick others not. But my estimation is that you'd probably be free in about three more months but if you push it you could be done in two." She said closing the file to look at Sasuke.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going for the two month one, obviously." He said arching a brow as she slide a file towards him.

"I figured you'd say that, so here's your next mission. You're now on the clock, get your ass moving to meet that deadline, Uchiha!" Tsunade said smirking.

"I'm on it..." Sasuke said getting on it, he was going to make it in two months even if it killed him. I'm coming soon dobe, don't forget about me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes: To skyglazingMaro, I wanted Sasuke to be on hot demand. People will pay big bucks to have the Uchiha do their biddings that's why I have Sasuke doing all those missions and whatnot. Like certain people want certain ninjas doing things for them, so I have it like that. Sorry if its not what you wanted~**

**Melyway, you have to read to find out lol I'm thinking about jumping ahead a few months ...so you'll hopefully find out in this chapter, I'm not one hundred percent sure yet~**

**But thanks everybody for reading, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Two months later~

"Woahhh...Kiba that's not funny!" Naruto shouted at his dog-loving friend.

"But I can't help it, hahaha...you're just suuuuper huge~" Kiba stated stretching his arms out wide as if to prove just how big the blonde has gotten in the past few months.

Naruto looked at Kiba with tears in his eyes. The jerk Naruto thought rubbing his belly, he couldn't even see his feet anymore. He asked the doctor why was he so freakishly big and she said everyone is different but she scheduled another appointment for that afternoon.

"Shut up Kiba, that's why I hope..." Naruto trailed off muttering Gaara was pregnant but it was looking more and more like being a jinchuuriki wasn't the cause of this unexpected pregnancy. Oh how he wanted Gaara and that mutt Kiba to feel his pain. His ankles hurt and his back, like damn how much does this kid weigh? He was way to big for his liking anyway. Why couldn't Sasuke be the one who got pregnant? But thank god that the morning sickness was over. He could almost eat anything he wanted but he got heartburn. Damn kid must really not like ramen…the best food in the world.

Naruto made his way over to the couch and Kiba started snickering. The bastard was really enjoying his pain, he thought as he shot him a glare.

"I'm sorry but I can't help it! Your just too hilarious god how I love you right now." He said bursting out laughing. Gaara the sleepy looking red-head turned a glare to him and Kiba tried to explain what he meant. "I mean that he's making it fun, it was so boring until Naruto livened it up by getting pregnant. C'mon look at him, he waddles when he walks."

Gaara of all people started smiling. They were all traitors in Naruto's book, the bastards.

"C'mon Naruto, the doc said to be there at one. So get your lazy butt up!" Kiba yelled pulling the blonde up.

"But I'm tired! She will understand so just let me rest, I can go later." He whined trying to drop back down on the bed but Kiba was really strong and pulled him up the rest of the way.

"But what if something's wrong with the baby? Its better to know now than later." He said seriously touching Naruto's swollen tummy. Even though Kiba made fun of him a lot he was really ecstatic about the baby. Who would have known that he liked kids, but if this wasn't a jinchuuriki thing…it meant that Kiba and Gaara wouldn't have any children and they all knew that Kiba wanted a house full of fur balls running around. Naruto sighed to himself and wished that it were jinchuuriki related…for them at least…and kind of for himself he wanted Gaara to have a baby so that his child would have a friend like him, someone who would understand where he came from and wouldn't judge like other people would. It would be perfect.

"Okay…I'll go but you'll have to carry me." Naruto said with a pout, Kiba rolled his eyes and looked at Gaara who shrugged smiling.

"Alright but you'll have to eat some healthy food tonight…we don't want my little guy to come out loving junk food as much as you." Kiba said picking up Naruto who nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Who said it's a boy? It could be a little girl for all we know." He said wrapping his arms around Kiba's neck. He didn't want to hurt his baby or bust his ass for that matter.

"Or you could be having a girl and a boy." Gaara stated in his overly cheery voice, strolling up to them. "Let's just face the facts Naruto, your way to big to be carrying just one. Its has to be two or more."

"What! It can't be…" Naruto said scrunching his little face up. "I mean… one child is going to be a hand full, if it's two then it's going to be a disaster."

"Well we'll find out soon enough." Gaara said ruffling his hair and Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Can you say that again…I'm not sure I heard you correctly." Naruto asked the doctor in a daze.

"I said congratulations you're having triplets." Oh my god Naruto thought it's worse than what Gaara said. How can this be? Well he knew but… this was way too much for him to take in right now. Getting up off the hospital bed he walked to the door, but found he couldn't as he looked at the tan arm that was keeping it shut.

"Kiba…I j-just need a little time to let all this sink in. Just for a little while." He looked at the brunette with trembling lips. Kiba pulled his arm away intending to give Naruto a hug but the blonde pulled back shaking his head.

"No…no, if you hug me I'm going to break down. This whole thing is stressful. I'm pregnant…with TRIPLETS, and I miss Sasuke. I want Sasuke here but that's just me being selfish." He said heading out the door, Kiba took a step to follow but Gaara stopped him.

"He needs this time to think about everything, we'll look for him in an hour or so." He said reassuring Kiba, he stood up on his tippy toes and kissed Kiba to let him know that it will be all right. Naruto had the two of them and they would make sure that he had everything that he needed…but the one thing that he wanted they couldn't give. Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto sat on the rooftop, thinking about his life, the past, present, and future. He knew that he had a lot of growing up to do; he had three little ones that would be relying on him, he thought rubbing his stomach. He was amazed that three people were in there, it was kind of creepy but awesome at the same time. A cool breeze blew and moved his hat a little; he was stressed out but not foolish enough to go outside without a disguise, he didn't want to get people hurt and definitely not his unborn babies. He was getting use to them and the concept that _he _could have kids. He really wanted to know what Sasuke's reaction would be. Ugh how he missed the teme, he laid back on the roof with his hands behind his head.

He was sex deprived too; he has been so horny in the past couple of months that he felt as if he'd jump on anyone with a dick between their legs…not really because he noticed that he only got turned on with Sasuke and the bastard was hundreds of miles away. What was he suppose to do to relieve himself? But wouldn't it be awkward for him to have sex with people in there, in him…ahhh it really creeped him out, like what if Sasuke's thing hit one of them?

"Oh my god! He'll give my babies a concussion~" Naruto whined to the sky. He couldn't get that imagine out of his head even though the doctor said that it was perfectly normal to have sex while pregnant and that he should do it because it'll help him in the long run. But he had nobody to sleep with and he didn't want just anybody, he wanted Sasuke! He pouted to himself…

"Where are you Sasuke~" He breathed to the wind.

…

Sasuke couldn't believe that he was finally at Suna. He couldn't wait to sink his teeth into his dobe...god how he missed his slim curvy body. Damn he was getting a hard on just by thinking about him, but it was understandable he hadn't had sex in four months. That drought will be over once he finds Naruto.

Sasuke finally made it inside Suna after being checked to make sure he was the real Sasuke Uchiha. He was indeed the real one and was told to go straight to the Kazekage towers because Gaara said to do so when the Uchiha arrived. Sasuke was glad for that, it meant he would be with Naruto faster. Racing through the village he just kept thinking about Naruto's slim body being underneath him.

After an hour of getting burnt by the sun Naruto waddled back to his apartment, he was hungry and tired. Since he promised Kiba to eat something healthy, he asked one of the chiefs to make some food for him before he went on the roof.

As he walked in he smelled all the wonderful aromas and his stomach growled in anticipation. Making his way into the kitchen he noticed Kiba sitting at the table, chowing down on some food.

"Yo, is it good?" Naruto asked pulling a chair out and sitting. He was so happy to be off his feet.

"Yeah, and thanks for listening to me about the food. You do need vegetables in your life too. Do you want me to fix you some?" He asked tilting his head, finishing up his food.

"I would love some, thanks. And there's no need to thank me, it should be the other way around. You have done a lot for me and I didn't appreciate it as much as I should have. You and Gaara are the best friends anyone could ask for." Naruto said looking Kiba straight in the eyes causing him to blush.

"No problem you'd do the same for me." He grinned walking over to the stove, refilling his bowl and grabbed a bowl for Naruto.

"Here, eat that up and I might let you have some of that cake I swiped from the main kitchen." He said snickers as he watched Naruto basically inhale the food. "Slow down idiot, it's not going anywhere.

"Excuse me Kazekage sama, you have a visitor." One of Gaara's guards said sticking his head in his office.

Looking up from his stack of paperwork, "Who is it?" Gaara asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"WHAT?!" Gaara asked frantically, damn why was he so nervous? It's not like he's the one who's pregnant. Okay Gaara calm yourself, take deep breaths...yes thats it.

"Send him in." Gaara said straightening his clothes and desk. Was Naruto ready for this?

Sasuke came strolling into Gaara's room with a bandage wrapped around his left arms and hand. He looked worn out to Gaara but he also seemed eager too.

"Its been awhile Uchiha, I hope you being here means good news." Folding his arms looking at Sasuke who still stood in front of his desk.

"If you're asking about the case then no. Nothing changed, Sakura's been extra careful since we found out people been going missing. But Sai's still trailing her every move but its been nothing out of the ordinary." Sasuke stated lifting an eyebrow, was it just him or did Gaara seems a little out of it.

"Where's Naruto?" He asked causing the red-head to jump. Okay something was definitely wrong. "What's going on Gaara, did something happen? Is something wrong with Naruto?" Sasuke asked moving closer to Gaara who stood up slamming his knee into the desk in his haste. Sasuke just stared, what the fuck is going on?

"I-I'll take you to him." He said rushing to the door. What the fuck is this? Gaara the bored face sand killer, jumpy? Oh something was definitely amiss here, he'll find out soon enough he thought as he followed Gaara.

"Naruto, I said I was sorry! I won't sneak a piece of your cake again!" Kiba shouted rubbing his head. Damn, Naruto was heavy-handed. All he did was steal the strawberry off the top of his cake. He kept eating around it so he thought that he didn't want it.

"I was saving that for last Baka!" Naruto shouted storming to his room. The fucker...everyone knows you have to save the best for last. All he wanted to do was eat the sweet juicy fruit with the fluffy frosting and a bit of cake last. Ugh the perfect combination lost to the dog breath boy. Shit he really wanted that. Hearing a knock on the door Naruto made a U-turn and heading back out his room. Of course he wasn't the one that made it to the door first but he speed up once he heard Kiba shouting.

"Uwa, Sasuke! You're here...about damn time!" Kiba said letting Sasuke and a gloomy looking red-head in.

What if Sasuke takes the news bad...maybe I should talk to Naruto first Gaara thought but it was too late as he watched the very pregnant baka wobble run around the corner, heading straight for a stunned looking Uchiha. Oh my god Gaara sighed to himself.

"Sasuke! I missed you teme." Naruto sobbed running into Sasuke's limp arms.

What the hell is this? Is he going crazy? No...this must be a joke as he watched Naruto slow bop his way to him. But it looked real...it can't be, Naruto's way too big. They had sex for the first time four months ago, Naruto looked as if he was due any second. Could he have had another lover before him? Wait a minute thats not even the real concern here...how the hell was Naruto pregnant? He is a guy and guys don't get pregnant. Or was he mistaken? No he wasn't but if so he's happy that he is the "male" in the relationship. Now getting back to the blonde in his arms, to say that he was confused was the understatement of the year as he looked up to look at Kiba and Gaara. He mouthed is this for real pointing to Naruto's stomach with Naruto clueless as he clung to Sasuke muttering how he missed him. He didn't expect a serious Gaara, no he meant a really serious Gaara and he come right out and said it.

"Yes, Naruto's pregnant and you're the father." Turning on his heels he walked out. "Come on Kiba they need some privacy." And just like that they were alone.

Sasuke looked down at his love, he was speechless. He didn't know what to say so he wiped Naruto's tears away and started to kiss him. First his eyes, muttering that everything was okay and that he understood. Then his little red nose, ahhh he was even cuter than the last time they last saw each other. Last but not least he finally made his way to Naruto's pump pink lips.

Naruto whimpered into Sasuke's mouth, he couldn't believe that he was here. He felt Sasuke's hands start to roam down his back and he shuddered. God how he missed those delectable hands, but then Sasuke hesitated at the sides of his stomach.

Pulling back Sasuke looked down, he still couldn't believe it. He let his hand hover over Naruto's bulging stomach and glanced up to see if he had permission to touch. Naruto bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"I...can't believe that you're pregnant." Running his fingers all over Naruto's tummy. This is a true miracle...

"Is it really a miracle?" Naruto asked Sasuke who realized he must have spoken out loud. "Are you happy about them?" Tearing up he placed his hands over Sasuke's.

"Them? It's more than one...well of course it had to be you're way bigger than what a four-month pregnancy looks like." He said nodding his head.

"I'm fat! I know you don't have to say it!" Naruto shouted turning away to walk to the couch, his feet were starting to hurt.

"Naruto you're not fat. You're carrying my children, we don't want you skinny trying to carry two babies. Plus your beautiful and always will be to me, so don't cry." Sasuke said wiping Naruto's tears away, and rubbing his stomach. This could become really addictive he thought helping Naruto sit down.

"Ummm actually...we're having triplets...yay ~" Naruto exclaimed patting his belly. He watched as a full-blown grin broke out on Sasuke's face.

"Naruto you're so amazing." He said pulling the blonde in for a scorching kiss.

Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke pull him onto his lap. He was a little self-conscious of himself. He was bigger and heavier, what if Sasuke thought he was unattractive once the clothes came off. Pulling back Naruto looked at Sasuke with a blush forming on his face. Sasuke still looked the same, a little beat up looking but still sexy as hell. While he looked like he ate a small village...god he felt so not sexy.

Sasuke watched Naruto debate about something. He noticed that he kept tugging his shirt down and Sasuke got the picture...he didn't think he was sexy anymore. But he was dead wrong, he was more as he glowed and ripened with the proof of their love inside of him. How could he not think that was sexy?

"Naruto..."Sasuke said moving Naruto's bangs back, so he could see his amazing eyes. Naruto's hair got even longer than the last time he saw him. It was in a sloppy knot on top of his head with flyaways framing his face and neck, plus the bangs over his eyes. Damn he was starting to get hard just looking at his delicate features.

Naruto squeaked when he felt Sasuke getting hard under him. Blushing the color of a tomato he looked Sasuke in the eyes and onyx ones stared back at him.

"Naruto you don't have to worry, as you can see or rather feel that I think you're sexy no matter what...like I said earlier you're beautiful and always will be. Damn I can't even think straight with you sitting on me. I just want to pick you up and take you to the bedroom and ravish you but I wait to take my time and be gentle, savoring every last drop of you." Sasuke said moving his face closer to Naruto's. "What do you say? Do you still find me appealing?"

Naruto looked on as Sasuke's mouth got closer and closer until those delicious lips were practically on top of his. "I love you." He breathed and moved the rest of the way. The kiss was light and gentle. A kiss the meant everything, their love, their future, just them and so much more.

Sasuke broke away trailing kisses down his neck breathing I love you's and you're amazing. He made quick work of getting rid of Naruto's shirt. Naruto gasped and tried to cover himself but Sasuke wasn't having any of that as he swatted his hands away. Naruto's nipples were pink and hard, ready for his mouth as he latched on to the perky thing. Naruto moan, ahhh its been so long since he felt like this as he grinded himself up against Sasuke causing the Uchiha to growl. He wanted to see Sasuke's pale muscled chest, so he leaned back a little and grabbed the bottom of the shirt Sasuke was wearing and lifted it up and over his head. Exposing muscles and bandages. Naruto ran his fingers over the white bandages and looked at Sasuke who had the sexiest look on his face. Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke trailing kisses down his chest. But he couldn't go past his upper chest because his stomach wouldn't allow it. Sighing he went back to his mouth, oh those sexy lips.

Sasuke smirked against Naruto's mouth, he loved seeing Naruto frustrated at being not able to do what he wanted. Tugging on the waistband of Naruto's pants, pulling them down slowly.

"Naruto you have to stand up for a minute so we both can finish getting undressed." Naruto was embarrassed as he stood up.

"Don't look..." He said turning away but Sasuke didn't obey as he soon felt hands going around his waist. "What did I say teme...I don't want you to see me like this."

"You do know that we are about to have sex...right?" He said placing his head in the crook of Naruto's neck.

"I know that...but it's our first time in a long time and I don't want you to look at me." He pouted turning around looking at Sasuke who kissed the tip of his nose.

"You know, I've missed your body for months and when I have you in my grasp your pulling back. Naruto I love you and that's not going to change...okay so take those damn pants off so I can have my way with you, dobe." Sasuke said smirking when Naruto made quick work of ridding himself of every last article of clothing.

Sasuke stood speechless with his fingers in the waistband of his pants. God...how could he still be so beautiful even while pregnant. He just glowed, it saddened Sasuke that he didn't see just how desirable he was. More of his hair was coming undone and his plump lips were moist from his licking them. Sasuke's cock twitched just thinking about all the things that mouth could do. Fuck Sasuke thought as he basically ripped his pants off and sat back down.

"Naruto, straddle me." Holding his hands out he waited for him to come but saw that he was hesitating, ugh what could be the problem now? Running his fingers through his hair Sasuke looked at Naruto and Growled, "Dobe, there's nothing to worry about. Just come and sit your pretty little self down right here." He said patting his lap.

Naruto looked at Sasuke some more before he straddled him. Ahhh he was so horny but it felt weird, he felt weird. Why couldn't Sasuke be the one pregnant, dammit he should have thrown his sweet little pale ass down and had his way with him! But no he dominated you Naruto and made you his bitch, now you're all knocked expected not one kid but three!

Sasuke shifted on the couch and Naruto groan as he felt Sasuke slipped into him. Damn no warning whatsoever. Naruto looked down at Sasuke who looked like he was in heaven, smiling back at him. Grabbing his hair Naruto gave him a fierce and sloppy kiss, savoring the feeling of having Sasuke there with him.

"Ahhh...mmmm." He moaned as Sasuke started to rock his hips. Clenching his hair tighter Naruto started to move to Sasuke's pace, getting in sync with his thrusts.

Sasuke missed those sweet sounds, so much that he stopped momentarily to listen. He thrusted hard to hear more of them and watched Naruto's face as he rocked back and forth against him. He caressed his way down Naruto's neck touching his pert and tender nipples, making him throw his head back. Leaning forward he brushed his lips against his erect nipple making him shiver before taking the pert thing in his mouth.

"Ahhh...ha...S-Sasuke..enough." Naruto whined pulling on his hair. Chuckling he pulled away sliding his hands down to stroke Naruto. "No...mmmm...not there."

Sasuke stroked him faster running his tongue on the side of his neck, nipping and biting. He knew that was Naruto's spot and took full advantage of it. Sucking hard and fast until he heard Naruto scream out in ecstasy. He felt hot liquid squirt on his chest and hand; he watched Naruto through half lidded eyes and brought up his dripping hands and slowly liked it clean. He watched as his cheeks got red and his breathing fastened, how he loved the look on his dobe's face. Sasuke was at his limit too but he wanted it to last as he felt Naruto squeeze around him. He couldn't take anymore as he pushed Naruto down on the couch and laid between his legs, never leaving his body. He slammed into his body over again over again until he felt his orgasm coming and he held still trying to avoid the inevitable but it was too late and he spilled his hot seed into Naruto. Panting he laid his sweaty forehead on Naruto's and they stared into each others eyes. It just felt so right to be like that with each other and no one was going to stop them Sasuke thought as he placed the gentlest kiss against Naruto's lips.

"Naruto lets take a shower together," He said standing up. "I'll let you rest for a while to get your strength back up." Bending down to help Naruto up but paused as he thought of something. " Maybe I should carry you in the room, you know since ..." He stopped to pick up his pants and rummaged around in them for a while and pulled something out that Naruto couldn't see. "We're already about the have a family but I've thought about this for the past few months and I really want to spend my life with you Naruto...will you be my wife?" He asked getting down on one knee in all his naked glory, holding a silver ring with diamond going around the band.

Naruto didn't know what to say...he was just proposed to naked, pregnant, and just had mind-blowing sex. Uh it didn't have to take a genius for him to crack that safe, he already knew his answer before Sasuke even opened his mouth. He looked down at his teme and nodded his head repeatedly with tears in his eyes. This was the happiest day of his life; he found out he was having triplets and Sasuke finally came.

Sasuke put the ring on Naruto's slim but pudgy finger. When he stood up he was smothered in kisses and hugs...just the way he liked it. Only by his blonde of course. He then swept the little blonde up and headed towards the hallway but slowed down because he didn't know which room was whose.

"Which one?"

"The one at the end and the bathrooms right next to it." Naruto said pointing at his door then the bathrooms. "And thats kiba's room...although he's barely been here for the past couple of months." Naruto puffed out.

"Well we don't need him." Sasuke told him with a quick kiss and grin as he made his way to Naruto's room.

"Oh! You won't guess who Kiba is dating Sasuke!" Naruto said bouncing up and down. He will never guess who it is, Naruto thought snickering to himself.

"Gaara."

"Hahaha wrong...huh wait! How did you know?" Naruto said disappointed, damn the know it all!

"I could tell by the way they interacted with each other. Plus Kiba's a loud mouth but he didn't say anything when Gaara told him to come on." Pushing the door open Sasuke took in the room that his soon to be "wife" was sleeping in for the past months. It was a nice sized room with a bed big enough to fit the two of them comfortably. Sitting Naruto down on the bed he wandered around looking at things.

"Hey...I have a question, why don't you have a ring. I mean if we're to get married, shouldn't you have one too?" He asked looking at Sasuke with his serious face. He was just too cute for his own good. He hoped that nobody came on to his blonde while he wasn't here.

"Do you want me to have one?" Sasuke asked looking at those crystal blue eyes.

"Well...of course! Why do I have to wear something that says I'm taken but you don't and all the little whore can flirt with you...no way!" He said grabbing a towel off the chair next to his bed. Standing up he made his way to the door.

Sasuke caught up to him and turned him around with a smile on his face. "We can get one later today if you want?" He said pushing Naruto's hair out his face. He loved it when he pouted, it just turned him on and he felt his junior start to stiffen in response. Pulling a nodding Naruto up against his body, he sealed their deal with a kiss and watched how his blue eye got big at feeling him hard and ready against him.

"Mmmm Sasuke...wait a minute. I'm not up for another round just yet." Naruto said stepping back but stopped when he felt warm hands on his tush.

"I know that, my love and I'll wait." He said smiling and squeezed Naruto's behind before strolling into the bathroom.

"Ugh you pervert, you just can't get enough." Naruto said following.

"Of course not! I just got here so I didn't have my feel of you yet." Turning on the water and making sure that it was warm, he held his hand out to help Naruto step in and then he joined him.

"Hey keep your hands to yourself!" Naruto berated him, making sure he had enough bubbles on his wash rag before scrubbing.

"But that's no fun...let me at least wash you up." He said grabbing the wash rag. They went back and forth until Naruto got tired of arguing and just let the pervert do what he wanted.

...

"Wait! Sasuke you're doing it too hard!" Naruto shouted as he sat on his bed getting his hair towled dried by the maniac named Sasuke.

"It's almost finished, so just bare with me...alright? I don't need you sick and definitely not while you're pregnant." He said smoothly shutting the blonde up.

They heard footsteps pounding down the hallway then a brown headed Kiba stuck his head in the doorway. "Thank god that you two weren't doing it." He breathed a sigh of relief."

"What do you want?" Naruto said angrily, bastard all happy that he didn't have to see him naked. Naruto looked at the brunette who was dressed nicely and frowned, why was he there...he normally checked on him at night, to make sure that he ate and was alright.

"Gaara wanted to know if you wanted to eat out with us...you know since it's a special occasion and everything. Plus you've been locked up since you got here, so we figured it'd be nice...what do you say?" Kiba said blushing and rubbing the back of his neck when Naruto shot up from his spot between Sasuke's legs and rushed to hug him.

"I would love to go out! Yay Sasuke we can get your ring! and eat delicious food...ohhh oh I have to get dressed!" He shouted happily as he wobbled over to the closet, pushing clothes around but quickly turned around with a pout on his face. "I have nothing to wear...it's all either too small or not dressy enough."

"Gaara thought of that...so here." Kiba said holding out a bag, which Naruto didn't notice until now. The blonde raced back to him and snatch the bag away muttering a thank you.

"I'll leave you guys here, so just meet us in Gaara's office...oh yeah, what is this ring business?" Kiba asked halfway in the room now, Naruto thought that he was supposed to be leaving? But he turned around and showed Kiba his sparking new ring, grinning from ear to ear.

"Seeeeeee~" He said waving his hand underneath Kiba's nose. "It's amazing right?"

"You guys are really going to get married? congratulations man!" Kiba said pulling Naruto into a hug, he pulled back and kneeled down to Naruto's stomach. "You guys hear that in there your mom- what are they even going to call you? I mean Sasuke is the one that got you pregnant...so wouldn't he be considered the father and you the mother? But I guess you both can go by father...hmmm I don't know." He said rubbing Naruto's tummy, he couldn't get enough. He's been pounding away at Gaara but no luck in the pregnancy department...maybe it wasn't a jinchuuriki thing. Why couldn't it be that this time?

"Haha...thanks Kiba, and I really haven't thought of that yet but you're right. I am the one who is carrying, so it would be only right for them to call me mom...right?" He looked back at Sasuke who was in the process of sending death stares at the dog lover. How could he touch on his Naruto like that and talking to his babies...who did this guy think he was?

"I think thats fine but don't you think Kiba that thats enough touching?" He stood up and grabbed Naruto away from the tummy feeler.

Holding his hands up Kiba backed away. "Sorry man it's just addictive. I can't believe that there's three little ones in there. Ahhh how I want Gaara to be in your state right now." Kiba blurted out before he could stop himself. Damn, he didn't want anyone to know how he felt.

"Well...I already figured that much Kiba, that's why I let you touch and you're my friend so you're allowed to touch my stomach if you want to." He stated shooting a glare at Sasuke who tried to look innocent but no one can look innocent with that face. "Plus I know how much you love kids...everyone do now haha but seriously I was hoping that it was related to being a jinchuuriki and Gaara getting pregnant so my babies would have a friend. But whatever it is we'll find out and get you and Gaara what you want. So don't worry, we'll find out once the doctor remember the name of the clan where men could have babies are from." Naruto said putting a supportive hand on Kiba's shoulder. "Who knows maybe Tsunade knows, we should ask her when she comes down in a few weeks or so. But now get out, I want out of this prison!"

Laughing Kiba left and Naruto felt hands on his stomach. "That was nice of you to cheer him up." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's neck.

"Mmmm...he's one of my best friends and I'd like to see him happy." Naruto shuddered when Sasuke bit his neck hard, "S-Sasuke stop it, I want to go out."

"Hhn." He said walking back to the bag to look at the contents inside. There was even clothes for him. That was considerate, considering that he only had the clothes on his back.

Naruto joined him and took out a royal blue tunic with a stand up ruffled collar and ruffles at the bottom of the three-quarter sleeves. It was so beautiful Naruto thought as he touched the silky fabric, he had matching bottoms to go with it, that stopped at his knees and scrunched up. There was also shoes and a long white vest in the bag to go over top of the outfit. He looked over to Sasuke who was already dressed in his clothes. Sasuke had to a cool looking silky shirt with white on the top and black on the bottom and a pair of black knee shorts to go with it. Damn he looked good Naruto thought as he wiped the drool from around his mouth.

Naruto got dressed but needing help to put his shoes on, ugh how he hated this part. It was fine now since Sasuke did it for him but it made him feel useless just like when he realized he couldn't use his chakra that much. It was okay to do disguises but other than that it drained him too much and he had to center his being so as not to have too much or too little chakra flow going to the babies, so he was on alert all the time. How did women ninja do it?

"How about this one?" Naruto asked as he leaned over the jewel case that had the ring he wanted to give to Sasuke. It was like his but had only four diamonds going around the band, Naruto thought that it would be cute because a diamond could stand for him and the triplets and the clerk said that it could be altered, so that meant if they had more kids more diamonds could be inserted. He wanted it but he wasn't sure if Sasuke liked it.

Sasuke looked at Naruto as he gazed admiring at the ring he wanted. It was nice and affordable which was saying a lot because he dished out a lot for Naruto's ring, well thats to be expected for the future Uchiha...Naruto Uchiha, it made him smile every time he thought about it. Leaning over his lover who took on the form of a women. He had red hair, like the picture he had of his mother and a paler blue eye color. He looked good to Sasuke but he also missed how the real Naruto looked, he couldn't wait for this whole mess to be over with so they can raise their kids in peace. Sasuke too had to disguise himself because no one was supposed to know he was here either but he had a more subdued look and didn't stray too much from what he looked like. His hair was a black-gray and short on the sides and longer on top, he also made his skin a little tan. He looked good in this form too but he looked a million times better as himself. They were also calling each other Maki and Uchi.

Looking at the ring, he liked it and knew that Naruto liked it because it looked so much like his own. "I love it Naruto, so let's get it." He said hugging him.

"Aww aren't you two just the cutest." A girl who came out the back of the store cooed blushing when Sasuke started caressing his tummy. "When are you due?"

"Not anytime soon I'm afraid, I'm only four months." Naruto said talking to the women behind the counter.

"Seriously? You look like you're about due." She said with huge eyes taking in Naruto's state.

"I do...but it's because I'm having triplets!" He gushed smiling, and he and the lady went off into their own worlds.

Sasuke turned to the clerk and told him that he'd buy the ring. He paid for it and was about to put it on himself when a small hand stopped him.

"Let me." Naruto said looking up at Sasuke taking the ring from him.

"Anything you want...Maki." He said with a smirk and Naruto/Maki took their time placing the ring on his finger, feeding into their audience.

"Uchi...I love you so much." Naruto replied standing on his tiptoes to kiss him.

The door chimed and in came Kiba with his red-headed lover, who he was shocked to see in disguise. He said that he wanted it to be romantic and private, not a Kazekage event. Sasuke understood but was still taken back. Kiba even changed his appearance somewhat, taking away his red marks and making his hair longer with bangs.

"C'mon, I'm starving!" Kiba growled, heading for the door again.

Tonight was going to be a nice night with their friends Sasuke thought as he led Naruto out the store with their fingers entwined.

~To be Continued~


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto laid on the bed with Sasuke's arms wrapped around him. He had a long day, and he wouldn't change a second of it. Feeling Sasuke's hand caressing his stomach he sighed in bliss for the millionth time that day.

"Naruto, how about we leave here soon?" Sasuke whispered in his ear.

"What...Why?!" He asked turning his face to look at a sleepy looking Uchiha. Why would they have to leave? He thought that he was suppose to stay here until everything was settled in Konoha.

"I've been thinking that it's only a matter of time before someone realize that you're here. We have to think about yourself and the babies, you can't fight in this condition and thats bothering me the most. If they find out about your pregnancy, they will try harder to get you and that I won't allow." He stated kissing Naruto's pouting lips. "Baby...don't look like that. Think of it as a journey for us."

"But what about when I have to give birth? And I already get tired quicker, can we travel like this?" Naruto asked turning all the way around to face Sasuke. He was worried that he was going to hold them back. He didn't want to leave his friends and the safety that he knew he had here. Sighing not in bliss this time he ran his fingers through Sasuke's black locks and gave a bitter smile. He finally had everything he wanted and now it was about to change again.

"That's not a problem we can take it easy but I do want to use shunshin a little to get a further distance from suna. But I'll need rest to do it for both of us, I was thinking that we could leave the day after tomorrow, what do you think?"

Naruto pondered that bit of information, it seemed so quick to him. Why was he in such a hurry but he guessed that it was a good reason to leave and plus he didn't want to get his friends hurt because of him. Looking into those onyx eyes he nodded his head. Ugh he had a lot of goodbyes to say and thank you's.

"Do you have anywhere you'd like to go, Naruto?" Sasuke asked rubbing his stomach again, damn this was addictive but an awesome addiction. He loved seeing Naruto like this, round with his children and glowing. He didn't know that he could love him anymore than he did but it was happening now. He was even loving the kids without even seeing them yet, what he wanted the most was for them to look like Naruto, especially the blue eyes.

"Ummm, how about we go to _Nami no Kuni_?" He said getting excited until Sasuke opened his gloomy mouth.

"I don't think we can go to the land of the waves. Sorry Naruto but everybody knows you there or heard stories about you. Your cover would be blown fast and we don't want that." Naruto gave him watery blue eyes, ahhh he hated being the bearer of bad news. But he had to be in this instance he couldn't let Naruto walk into potential danger. So he had to put his foot down even if it hurt his heart to see Naruto sad. Ugh he was becoming too soft, where was the tough guy and killer that he became he thought as he tried to cheer Naruto up by giving him light kisses.

"Do you have anywhere else you'd like to? Where you're not famous." Sasuke asked with a smirk, Naruto smiled and shook his head no.

"You can pick." He told him wrapping his arms around his neck breathing in his scent. "I missed you so much Sasuke." He whispered, tightening his arms.

"I missed you too...ha-ha I even looked at your picture a dozen times a day." He told him, Naruto looked up and gave him a surprised look.

"I thought that it was just me." He said smiling and gave Sasuke a kiss before snuggling back down into his arms. "So do you have a place in mind?"

"Yeah I was thinking that we could go...Oh how about we can still stay in the land of winds but on the outskirts?" Sasuke asked getting a huge smile from Naruto. "I remember what you guy's told me about the clan where men can have babies and I've been thinking...doesn't it sound like your mother's clan? The land of Whirlpools, it's the only logical answer. Plus I believe that that's the only clan that was said to have longevity and sealing techniques. I heard that a lot of your ancestors scattered to the winds when Uzushiogakure fell. So we can probably find one of your relatives here who might know the answers to our questions."

Naruto looked at Sasuke as he spoke, he couldn't believe his ears. He's been sitting on this information for months and he hasn't even thought of that! His own family! His own clan...god he was a baka but a baka with a genius to be his husband. Thank god for Sasuke he thought as he shot up in bed.

"You're such a genius Sasuke! I would have never thought of that!" Naruto looked at Sasuke bouncing up and down. Sasuke chuckled at seeing Naruto happy for the first time since they started this conversation. "Do you really think that they will know something?" He asked deflating a little...what if they don't know anything about their clan, just like him?

"I'm sure they'll know something." Sasuke said trying to ease his worries, damn this guys moods change every minute. "We'll talk to Gaara more about this tomorrow, so let's get some sleep." He said pulling Naruto back down and into his arms.

...

"Yes! That is the name of the group...Uzushiogakure, yes that's the village. They were destroyed because of their fuuinjutsu, everyone wanted to learn their sealing technique or they feared them." The doctor rattled off to the small group who gathered in Gaara's office.

"Then that means your pregnancy is related to your bloodline instead of the nine tails." Gaara said with a stoic face but Naruto knew that he was disappointed with this outcome and so was he in some ways. But it was awesome that he learned something new about his family and what they could do. He hoped that when they did leave, they'd be able to find a relative or someone who has knowledge about the Uzumaki clan.

"Yes...but there's probably a way to get non bloodlined people pregnant with a sealing technique. We'll find out for sure once we find a surviving member who knows something worthwhile. Oh they could teach me sealing techniques and other Uzumaki clan stuff, wouldn't that be cool Sasuke?" Naruto asked beaming at a smirking Sasuke.

Sasuke was happy that Naruto was looking forward to them leaving, he could breathe a little easier now. He really thought that he would put up a fight but since he has something to gain out of going, he was more than ready to go. They already broke the news about their leaving earlier that day and there was some arguments but Sasuke gave them the facts and Gaara being the smart one saw the bigger picture, and reasoned that they were just sitting ducks. Waiting for the enemy to come and pick them off as well if they got in their way. They were still going to be in the same country, so it wouldn't take them long to visit and relay news to them.

"Naruto, it would be wonderful. You getting to know more about your clan." Sasuke said running his finger through Naruto silky hair. The blonde was looking a little pale to him, maybe they should head back to their room to rest he thought. They were up early packing up Naruto's things...well more like getting them together so that he could seal them away in strolls. He was shocked that Naruto had quite a few things here but once they said they were leaving Gaara insisted on buying them more stuff. Clothes(mainly for him but still some for Naruto because he was going to get bigger and bigger still...yeah it was definitely the best time for them to leave) food, and just things they would need to survive. He was grateful for all the help and support they were getting, they were really true friend to Naruto and he was starting to think of them as his friends too. They weren't so bad. Sasuke did have a lot of money saved up but Gaara was right when he told him to save it because he might need it for something important, so he kept it and took their help. Kiba even volunteered to go with them tomorrow to make sure that they got there safely. These guy's were amazing.

"Maybe we should head back now, you look exhausted." Sasuke said still stroking Naruto's head. The blonde was about to argue when Gaara cut in.

"No Naruto you do look wore out, so go and rest. We can still have dinner tonight together...okay." He said and receive a small nod Naruto before Sasuke helped him to his feet.

Naruto was beyond tired but he didn't want to leave, he had less than a day to be with his two best friends and he wanted to spend it all with them. But they were right, he had to take it easy for the babies and himself. Sighing he let Sasuke drag him out the room, saying they'll see them later today. Naruto waved and forced a smile before the door shut behind them. Naruto groaned and got a concerned look from Sasuke. Naruto noticed that he was already becoming overprotective of him, he guessed that it was good but he did go overboard sometimes. That morning during breakfast a maid bumped him by accident and he got chewed out by Sasuke. He felt bad for the poor fellow who now avoided him like the plague. Which he hated! He was sure that they all couldn't wait for him to go now...thanks to the overbearing Uchiha.

...

"Ne...Sasuke you know what the doctor told me in private?" Naruto asked smirking, he was dying to tell Sasuke since the doc told him. He couldn't believe that he lasted this long as he laid in bed with Sasuke, it seemed like that's the only thing they ever did now was lay down.

"No, I was wondering what she said. She pissed me off when she said that she only wanted to talk to you...like hello I am the father..._bitch_." Sasuke hissed looking at Naruto who was on his side looking at him as well. Sasuke thought that it was funny that he couldn't sleep on his stomach anymore, thank god that he wasn't the one pregnant...he'd be depressed as hell.

"Don't call her that!" Naruto scolded laughing. "What she told me was wonderful, and I'm the one that told her to tell only me once she found out."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, Naruto kept on avoiding what he had her do. He was milking this for all its worth he thought as he propped himself up on his arms. "What did she tell you?"

"Ha ha ha wouldn't you like to know." Naruto chuckled, he held up three fingers and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "There's three things that I have to tell you and it deals with the gender of the babies...hmmm how should I make you pay for this information, how about each one will cost you a kiss in exchange." Naruto said looking at Sasuke with lusty lidded cerulean eyes and moist lips. How could Sasuke say no to a face like that as he leaned forward and kissed those plump lips.

Sasuke drew back breathless and chuckled at the wanting look on Naruto's face. "Now tell me the sex of baby number one." He whispered against Naruto's lips smiling at the confused and dazed look he was giving.

"Oh...right haha baby number one is a BOY!" Naruto shouted in joy losing all the sexual need in an instance. Sasuke laughed happily, "A boy, that's amazing Naruto! A little boy I wonder who he'll look like hopefully you!" Sasuke said sitting up, pulling Naruto up too. He was so happy he couldn't believe it, he always wanted a boy. He pulled Naruto between his legs and placed his hand on his tummy, ahhh his boy was in there,he couldn't believe it. Smiling at Naruto he said, "My boy's in there." Naruto laughed taking in this excited Sasuke, he never seen him like this before, it amazed him that the Uchiha could be giddy over the gender of their child and this was only the first one he told him.

"Sasuke you do know that this was number one...right, we have two more to go." He stated placing his hands over Sasuke's on his bulging stomach. The look on Sasuke's face was of a child's on Christmas day, he was so happy and it made Naruto happy to see him so into this.

Sasuke couldn't control his excitement as he looked at the person who was bringing so much joy into his life. Was he dreaming because he did not want to wake up. Turning Naruto's face more towards him he planted a chaste kiss on his lips and nipped at them. He was so gentle that Naruto melted back against him.

Pulling away Sasuke looked down and Naruto knew what he wanted and gave it to him, wiggling two fingers. "Baby number two is...a BOY too!" He said smiling as Sasuke's eyes shimmered from all the joy.

"I love you, you know that right?" Sasuke said placing his forehead against Naruto's but it wasn't perfect since his chest was to Naruto's back but they made due and got the eye contact that they wanted. "Yes, you tell me every chance you get." Naruto said smiling his brilliant smile. "And I love you too...you know that right?"

"Of course you tell me every chance you get." He said smirking, Naruto laughed and couldn't hold back anymore and let a tear drop, lifting his chin up to capture those delicious lips of Sasuke's. He turned his head trailing kisses to the corner of Sasuke's mouth and then to his jaw line and pulled back breathless. "Baby number three is a Boy as well." Naruto said kissing Sasuke's lips again before he could say anything.

Sasuke broke away, grabbing Naruto's face with both of his hands. "So you're telling me we're having triplet BOY's?" Naruto nodded grinning from ear to ear. "You're kidding me! Three boys, this is more than I could ever ask for, Naruto...fuck I love you so much right now!" He growled kissing Naruto hard, thrusting his tongue in his mouth.

"Yeah keep saying that, you most likely won't feel that way once they arrive." Naruto said laughing turning back around in Sasuke's arms to relax, his neck was starting to hurt. "Once they come I can guarantee that we aren't going to be getting much sleep." Naruto stated rubbing his stomach. "Isn't that right little guy's you're going to give mommy and daddy a hard time, but I hope that you guys will go easy on us. You are our first children, so be nice and play nice with each other...okay do you hear me?" Naruto froze and looked down at his stomach _oh my god _he thought as he whipped his head back around to look at Sasuke, who was looking at him with concern until he saw a big smile breakout across his face.

"Oh my god Sasuke! One just kicked me!" Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's hand and place it over the spot that was still having the most activity. "The baby kicked as if he already understands me...Sasuke! I can't believe it, they already know their mama's voice." Naruto said crying tears of joy watching Sasuke's face as he finally felt the little sucker kicking.

"Naruto! I felt him...I felt him." Sasuke kept repeating as he placed his other hand over Naruto's. This was the best gift anyone could ever give him...his love for Naruto and his children.

Laying Naruto down, Sasuke rested between his legs and whispered to their children. Naruto looked on and couldn't help smiling, he had Sasuke back in his life and the triplets. He couldn't ask for anything better. But he did worry about their arrival, how was they going to deal with three screaming babies? Naruto guessed that they would figure it out once they came as he stared at Sasuke. He was really enjoying the father thing...a lot.

Kissing Naruto stomach for the last time, Sasuke sat up. He looked down at the sleeping blonde and smirked, Sasuke guessed that he liked listening to his voice. It seemed to sooth him and it seemed like he had the same effect already with the little ones. He pulled the blankets back and placed the blonde under them. It gets cold in suna at night. Turning off the bedside lamp he got under the covers with his love and cuddled up to him. Kami...today was the best. They were having all boys...he wondered what they would name them as he drifted off to sleep next to his love's.

...

Naruto and Sasuke walked around the village they found named Saikuron (cyclone) in their Maki and Uchi get up. The place was small and quaint and exactly what they were looking for. They asked around to the local merchant and asked if there were any Uzumaki survivors still left in town and to their shock there were. A couple of families, they pointed them in the right direction of a family that changed their names to Uzu to not be targets. It was also good of them to go meet this family first because they were selling a house down the road from them, it was perfect. They needed a house and that gave them a chance to talk to them without suspicion.

They made their way to the small house on at the end of the street and approached the door. Naruto was nervous as hell, these people will be the first people he have ever met from his family, ancestor's, blood line whichever one it was he thought as he ran his sweaty hands down the sides of his shorts. He watched as Sasuke stretched his hand out to knock on the door. They heard a muffled _'I'm coming' _and waited. A petite redhead opened the door.

"Hi...can I help you with something?" She asked curiously still standing in the door.

She was beautiful Naruto thought, she had shoulder length wavy red hair and hazel colored eyes. As Naruto watched he saw a small head peep out from behind her flowery yellow dress.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who took the lead and introduced them as Mr. and Mrs. Hazu, he shook her hand and she looked towards him.

Naruto smiled shyly and shook her hand. "Hi I'm Maki Hazu, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, your husband was saying that you are looking for a house to raise your children. If so I have the perfect place for you." She said smiling. "By the way my name is Akahana and this is my daughter Kyona." She said pulling the dark red, almost black-haired little girl from in back of her.

Naruto looked at the little girl and smiled. He couldn't wait to see how his kids looked, little Kyona was just too adorable...did he want a girl, he didn't know but he was grateful for what he had. Maybe in the future they could try for a girl he thought looking at Sasuke who smiled at him. "Hi, Kyona chan" Naruto said waving, the girl dashed back behind her mother and muttered a hi back.

"She's always been shy." Her mother said rubbing the girl's head. "But if you'd like we can go to the house now and we can figure out if it's what you want or not."

"That's an excellent idea." Naruto said stood hand in hand with Sasuke as they watched Akahana close her door and walk up to them with Kyona.

"It's this way." She said pointing down the road. "It's a little secluded but the neighbors isn't far from you, so if something is wrong you can still be heard...if you shout." She looked at Naruto's very pregnant stomach and winked. "Which might come in handy for when you deliver, if I can ask how far along are you?"

"I'm almost five months...yeah, I'm so big right ha-ha it's because we're expecting triplets." Naruto gushed squeezing Sasuke's hand.

"Oh that's so wonderful, three bundles of joy at once!"

"I know! We've been discussing names but none really jumped out to me. Like for instance this guy said to name one of them Fumitaka which means history and filial piety. No no no I'm mean I guess it's a strong name but it's not cute and it's too long. I just don't like it, I want their names to kind of be a spin-off of our names but we still have time to figure it out." He said with a pout looking at Sasuke who looked hurt by the bash to the name he picked.

"There's nothing wrong with Fumitaka..."He muttered walking slowly next to Naruto, he was amazed that they got here so fast. But he did basically carry Naruto the whole way, Kiba offered but he said he had it...which he did but the real reason was he didn't want Kiba's stinking paws all over Naruto. Didn't he already tell him not to touch Naruto and his stomach but obviously the brown head guy didn't bother to remember that. Hn that's why they were by themselves now. They told...well he told Kiba to stay in the marketplace and they'd come and get him once they got the house and everything.

"We're here!" Akahana rushed up the steps to a house that looked like a miniature Uchiha complex. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, why was something so formal out here in the _winds? _But he didn't care, it was perfect and he wanted it. He missed Sasuke's place in the last couple of months, he was starting to think of it as his home. This could be their temporary home he thought.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said turning towards Sasuke who was looking at the house intensely. He waited for him to turn to him with those dark eyes and fiddled with his finger and ring. "I-I want this house!" He shouted not meaning too but got his point across anyway as he heard Akahana laugh and he looked at her sheepishly.

Sasuke looked back at the house and knew why Naruto wanted the place, it did look like his home. He looked down at his love and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Anything you want."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then give me a kis-" He was saying before Sasuke laid his lips on top of his. Naruto was in heaven as he wrapped his arms around his neck. They were both caught up in the moment until they heard someone clearing their voice. They jumped back realizing that they had company.

"S-Sorry Akahana San and Kyona chan." Naruto stuttered looking at the blushing duo. Damn he thought running a hand through his long red hair and smiled.

"It's fine, I'm glad you're happy but you guy's don't even know the price yet." She said grinning at them.

Blushing Naruto smacked his forehead, this house could be way out of their price range he thought. He had a lot of money saved, they could use that...if they needed to. Chewing on his bottom lip he looked at Sasuke who was smirking at him, he didn't find anything funny...but should they spend a lot of money on a house they weren't going to be staying in for long, well they couldn't stay in a hotel for four to six months. This was the best solutions for all of them but maybe they should shop around some more...ugh but he really wanted that house as he looked at it from the corner of his eye, it was gorgeous.

Sasuke watched Naruto and let him think that they weren't going to get it. He had more than enough money to buy the house five times if he wanted too and more. But the house could be cheap for all they knew, but regardless he had the money and Naruto really wanted it. So it will be theirs, thank goodness for the Uchiha money that was given to him.

"We'll still take it Akahana San, cost is not a problem for us." Sasuke chuckled when he heard a loud squeal from Naruto.

"Ahhh thank you, thank you." Naruto said not to anyone in general well maybe Sasuke but Akahana spoke.

"I should be the one thanking you, this place will finally have people who wants it." She said smiling.

...

They chose not to question Akahana right away and just called it a day. They knew she at least had to have some Uzumaki blood in her, if the hair color was any indication. After getting the house and everything settled with Hana...which Naruto started to call her, he even told her to her face that her name was kind of long and could he call her Hana which she agreed too.

Naruto and Sasuke made their way to meet Kiba and get all of their things. Sasuke wanted to leave Naruto behind because he could tell that he was tired but Naruto refused and Sasuke realized it was for the best. What if something happened while he was away? He wasn't going to chance it. They reached the market place and looked for Kiba who they spotted immediately as they watched him basically inhale food left and right.

Sasuke rushed over to him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He gritted out.

"Eating, what does it look like?"

The Uchiha had just about enough and smacked the back of Kiba's head...hard. "What the fuck! You're drawing too much attention to you...if something happen to Naruto because of you...you're dead." Sasuke breathed coldly and walked away leaving Kiba with his mouth hanging open and a tad bit scared.

"Now now, it's not something to go threatening people lives over. He was just hungry." Naruto chided to a pissed off Uchiha, he started to laugh and looked over Kiba's shoulder at what he was eating...which ended up mostly sweets. Grabbing what he wanted he walked over to Sasuke trying to cheer him up, he even got him a onigiri.

Rushing to finish his food, Kiba got up and grabbed all the _Uchiha's_ stuff. "Are you ready to go? Found a place, yet? And did you guys find a Uzumaki?" Kiba asked rattling off questions.

"Slow down Kiba." Naruto laughed. "And yes to all. We found her by buying a house from her, she's nice and she has red hair just like my mom had!" Naruto said telling Kiba everything that happened that day.

(Half an hour later)

"Wow...this is your house, it looks just like the Uchiha's house!" Kiba exclaimed as they made their way into the house.

"I know right! Thats why I wanted it, but I do think that Sasuke only got it because I wanted it." Naruto mused as they enter the main room in the front. "Thank goodness that Hana kept this place up to date and furnished, we didn't have to bring anything really.

"Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes, ugh he's reverting back to his caveman ways he thought as he surveyed their new _home. _ It was pretty on the inside just like the out, he couldn't believe that they were going to be staying here for four to five months or longer...sighing Naruto wanted to go home, but he couldn't because of the bastards who were after him. He was getting pissed off at Sasuke and everyone for not telling him who exactly it was. They kept saying it was for his own good and that they wasn't a hundred percent sure, so they didn't want to wrongly accuse anyone. Which to Naruto was a bunch of bullshit, he knew they knew who exactly it was. He kept going over the little bit of information he had in his head, who could it be? It obviously had to be someone who was close to him or he knew...he didn't know, he knew a lot of people...could it be a hyuga? No he was friends with Neji and Hinata...Aburame's? No, Shino was also his friend...ahhh who could it be...Sakura? Nai, nai, nai, they were friends or used to be...but she wouldn't do something like this...would she?

"Naruto, is something wrong?" Sasuke asked in front of Naruto now. Breaking out of his train of thought Naruto looked at Sasuke and really looked at him...would she do something like this to get Sasuke? But her and Ino tried to get Sasuke's attention without violence or not a lot...so she couldn't be doing this now...

"Naruto?" Sasuke repeated cupping his face.

"Hmmm?" He replied looking into concerned black eyes. "What is it?"

"Nothing..." Sasuke looked at his blonde who looked a little depressed now, what was he thinking about? Something important it seemed.

"Okay guy's I'm out of here, I want to get back tonight." Kiba said heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked curiously, with his face still trapped in Sasuke's hands. Kiba never told him if he was going back to Konoha or Suna.

"To Suna...I just can't help but go back there." He said grinning at them.

"Ha ha, I know what you mean." He said looking at Sasuke. "But I'm really happy for you guys, treat Gaara right...okay?"

"I will and take care of yourself and make sure he eats healthy Uchiha. I'll be back with Gaara in a month or sooner if we get anymore information from Konoha."

"Hn"

"Okay, be safe Kiba." Naruto said as he watched his best friend leave. What were they going to do now?

~To be Continued~

skyglazingMaro - Thats cute, your moms ring. With the birthstones and the connecting bands, thanks for sharing that!

Thanks for reviewing: skyglazingMaro, Melyway, uchiha hinata21, and clio1111 I really appreciate it. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter too~


	11. Chapter 11

"I want to name the kids after us!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke in bed. Glaring Naruto watched as the Uchiha stood in front of him in nothing but a towel, just getting out of the shower, all hot and steamy. They had argued about names all day, he wanted the kids to have names that were made from the letter's of theirs but Sasuke kept on trying to weasel his boring old-fashioned names into the mix. Hell no! He wasn't naming one of his kids Akifumi (Bright History), Kiyoto (Noble person), or Yoshiaki (Bright Justice). Why did he keep coming up with names with history and noble or just boooring meaning?

Naruto really thought that naming the kids after them would be cute and creative but being an Uchiha, Sasuke thought that they should have "Strong" and "honorable" names. But Naruto's name wasn't any of that...memorable, yeah that was totally him. Who else was named after a cured fish ground meat that was put in ramen? No one but him. He already came up with names too but Sasuke wouldn't hear him out. Good names at that.

"Why do you want them _not_ to have strong manly names?" Sasuke asked pulling a shirt over his head. "I just don't get it..."

"I get it! I know what I want and I will name them whatever _I _want. Ya know since I'm the one doing all the work! I don't see you with swollen ankles or back problems...so really you have no say! When you're ready to see my side of the story then we can discuss the children's names together...as husband and wife...or whatever!" Muttering that last part, Naruto got up off the bed and made his way to their new bathroom; leaving a speechless Sasuke behind. Hmph serves the bastard right!

It's been a little over a week since they got to Saikuron, it was a beautiful place...a little dry for Naruto's tastes but it was worth it to find out more about his heritage. They had spent time with Akahana and her family but they didn't ask her about the Uzumaki clan yet.

He kept chickening out, but he also thought that it was too soon. He would like to establish a bond with her first and at least have her trust before he plunged into anything. Yeah he thought that it was for the best, Sasuke thought so too which shocked him but Sasuke was a planner. But right now he was the teme he couldn't stand. Why couldn't he see his side of things? They were creating three beautiful babies and he didn't want them to go through the same kind of upbringing Sasuke and his brother went through...why couldn't he see that? Naruto wanted them to be them, not some über Uchiha that the past Uchiha's wanted for mainly Itachi but Sasuke too. Sighing Naruto started to strip.

He noticed that he got a little bigger and was hoping that he wouldn't get that much bigger than he was. He was never one to just laze around...plus there was basically nothing to do but be pregnant. Sasuke on the other hand could do whatever he wanted, which really irked the hell out of him. He loved that he was close to his little meat balls but on the other hand he wished that it was Sasuke who was going through this instead of him.

Humming to himself he wondered what he should do? He was stressed and wanted a bath, to take his time and relax but on the other hand if he took a bath he would have to call that bastard in the other room to help him get out. If he took a shower he would have to be quick and that's not what he wanted. Taking that shower would drain him more and his feet would start to hurt.

"I guess it's a bath." Naruto muttered to himself turning on the tap, thank god he thought, he wouldn't have to wait long. The tub had special water pressure that had water flowing out fast because the tub was huge, kind of like a bath house tub...which made Naruto happy, the more space the better he thought.

Adding his honey scented bubble bath he inhaled deeply. It was such a mellow smell, he thought taking off the rest of his clothes.

Sinking into the hot water Naruto sighed in relief, god this felt good. He couldn't believe how stressed he was, with the moving and trying to find out more about his clan...he could kind of see why but also the thorn in his side named Sasuke who was making things worse. He really couldn't understand why he was being such a jerk about it. Yeah those names worked for other people but not for his kids, he just couldn't see himself calling out to a _Yoshiaki. _It just didn't feel right to him. He wanted to show Sasuke that they could come up with names...good names out of their own..ugh he hoped Sasuke came around before they are born.

Scrubbing the front of his body he soon realized that he would need help with the back, his arms was starting to hurt by him straining to reach his back. "Ugh fuck...I'm going to have to call that little shit to help. How can I act tough when I need him to wash my back...what a fucking pain." He hissed taking a deep breath. "Sasuke you little shit, get in here!" Naruto shouted.

Waiting for said shit to make his way into the bathroom, Naruto went back to washing his front. His ankles were still a little swollen but it was going down from the soaking, that was one of the reasons he opted for the bath.

"Do you want something?" Sasuke asked from the door, looking amused at Naruto in the tub. Maybe he should have waited and taken a bath with his dobe, who was now glaring at him. Ah, he was still mad about the baby names he guessed but honestly was Naruto trustworthy to name them? He'll probably try to name one ramen. Sighing deeply he watched Naruto open his mouth to speak.

Mumbling he said, "I need your help." But Sasuke couldn't hear what he said.

"What was that?" He asked with a smirk just to piss off Naruto. Seeing that smirk made Naruto see red.

"I know you heard me you prick! I'm in this situation because of you and you go around laughing at me and not listening to m-me...jerk." Naruto said sniffling he started to cry. He was in this because of him and he was so insensitive sometimes that Naruto didn't know why they were together. He cried harder turning away from Sasuke who was walking to the tub, he flinch when he felt him touch him.

"Why are you crying dobe?" Sasuke asked concerned, he really didn't hear what he said earlier...maybe he shouldn't have smirked but he was pissed off too. What was wrong with the names that he picked? They were good Uchiha names! "Naruto I really didn't hear what you said earlier." He said soothingly, rubbing his wet back.

Sobbing some more Naruto turned to Sasuke with watery blue eyes. "I can't reach my b-back...can y-you wash it for me?" He asked in a soft voice. Smiling at him Sasuke nodded and took the rag from Naruto and went to work.

He poured more of the honey wash on it and gently washed his back,, talking in a low voice about how beautiful he was to him. "I'll even listen to what you came up with about their names...okay, so don't cry."

"Really?" Is all that Naruto said, not turning around to look at him.

"Really, like you said you are the one doing all the work. I just wanted them to have strong names worthy of the Uchiha name."

Naruto did turn around at that, not happily Sasuke thought as he stared into angry blue eyes. "Thats your problem right there, Sasuke! They aren't just Uchiha's, their Uzumaki's and Namikaze's too. And the Uchiha's should feel honored to have them take on the name, they could have either Namikaze or Uzumaki as their last name. Plus this isn't back when you were a child trying to live up to that name, they won't go through that Sasuke...I mean it. No one will ever say that my children aren't good enough and make them jump through hoops just to _fit_ in." Naruto said seething looking Sasuke in the eye's waiting for him to protest or something.

Leaning his head against the Uzumaki's forehead Sasuke grinned. "I feel exactly the same way Naruto...but knowing you, you'll probably try to name one ramen."

Laughing Naruto relaxed, maybe he was scared for how people will look at his kids. Some people in Konoha still looked at him as if he was a monster, he couldn't believe it. After all that he did for that village he still got looked down on. He didn't want that for his children but they might not go through that with Sasuke being the father but it could have the opposite effect and they are hated because of that fact. Him tainting the "Uchiha's" good name. Sometimes people made him sick, what's wrong with diversity and uniqueness? Nothing Naruto thought, thats what makes them special and one of a kind.

"I wouldn't do that...jerk. I did take this seriously, they do have to live with these names for the rest of their lives." Naruto said pulling back, raising his hands out to Sasuke who got the hint and stood. Grabbing Naruto's small hands he pulled him up, letting go for a moment he grabbed the towel off the bathroom counter wrapping it around Naruto.

Helping him out the tub, they made their way into the room. "What are you wearing, I'll get it for you...so just sit down." Muttering a thanks Naruto did as told.

"How about you just give me some underwear and one of your shirts?" Naruto asked blushing lightly, he did love sleeping in Sasuke's stuff but...wait he was too big now to fit his stuff. Depressed he quickly told Sasuke never mind. "Just give me that big night-shirt instead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Taking him at his word Sasuke put his shirt back and gave Naruto what he asked for. He quickly got dressed and went to lay down in bed, he was tired and achy. Sleep will help.

"So...about those names, are you going to tell me?" Sasuke asked getting in next to Naruto.

Yawning Naruto looked at him, "You want to know now?" Nodding his head Naruto cuddled next to him. "Okay."

"First of all we both have six letters in our first name, so I took the fifth letter in both of our names to start two of the triplets names. WIth you I took the K and used three other letters from your name and came up with Kesu, which means to extinguish which I see befitting for a Uchiha kid. For the second one I started the name off with a T and used three other letters from my name and came up with Tora, which means tiger...maybe this triplet will have blond hair or something that resembles a tiger. The last one I decided to use our last names and used the Ki from Uzumaki and the Chi from Uchiha and got Kichi, which means good fortune. Which we need a lot of at the moment. So what do you think?"

Sasuke didn't know what to say, Naruto had put so much thought into those names...and they were good names. Strong names. He really liked them, they were different from each other and meant things that were strong and warrior like. Kesu being strong and can annihilate anything and anyone in his path. Tora being tiger was fierce, determined, or ambitious and could take care of himself. Kichi being good fortune will have the advantage over others, having fate and the blessings of the gods on his side. Yes indeed these were good names worthy of the Uzumaki, Namikaze, and Uchiha clans, all of them should be grateful.

"I love them, Naruto." Sasuke said kissing his head. Naruto was quiet for a long time before lifting his head.

"You really like them...are willing to name them those?" He asked smiling, he knew that those names were amazing but he didn't think that Sasuke would relent that easily.

"Yes, and you picked out amazing names for them. I'm proud."

"Thank you."

"For what?" Sasuke asked frowning, what was he thanking him for, he should be the one thanking him for just being by his side.

"For everything and agreeing to the names I picked." Naruto said leaning forward to plant a kiss on Sasuke's lips but felt breath as Sasuke whispered an I love you before kissing him. Naruto felt a weight lift off his shoulder as he deepened the kiss, he loved Sasuke too and was happy that they got through this fight without something major being said.

Naruto pulled back and whispered that he loved him too and cuddled against Sasuke. He wasn't feeling that well to go to third base so he was calling it a night. Feeling Sasuke wrap him in his arms he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep trying to picture what their kids will look like.

...

Sasuke looked at an overeager Naruto, he decided that today was the day to confront Akahana san about being an Uzumaki. It's been a month since they stepped foot in Saikuron village and all has been well, well...except for Naruto complaining about his aches and pains but so far so good. Kiba and Gaara should be dropping by sometime to check on them and relay any messages from Konoha.

"Come on!" Naruto shouted getting the attention of Sasuke who sighed and headed into the kitchen to help Naruto prepare dinner for Akahana and her family. They both thought that it would be a good idea to drop the news and request by feeding them and showing that they only wanted to know about the Uzumaki clan and meant no harm. He wasn't sure how they'll take it though and tried to warn Naruto about how this could backfire but it would be better to know now then later, just incase they had to leave...suddenly.

"Hai, hai I'm coming."

"About time, I've done everything and now I'm tired. You can take over from here, ne?"

Naruto asked making his way to the dining table and pulled out a chair for himself. Sitting down Naruto sighed feeling better already, he's been slaving over a hot stove and he started to feel a little nauseous after a while.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke said after taking his place in front of the stove, the food was basically done. What did he have to do? Oh well but turning fully to his _wife _he noticed that he was breathing hard and pale, maybe he should have cooked the food. But Naruto put up a fight saying that he could do it. He just wanted to prove that he wasn't going to be a burden and dependent, which Sasuke thought was ridiculous. Why wouldn't he just let him do everything, and just stay healthy and happy through his pregnancy. He wanted him to have no stress and enjoy the last months until the babies came.

"Are you okay?" He repeated now standing in front of Naruto now, placing his hand on his head seeing if he had a fever. He felt a little warm but not alarmingly so. "Why don't you go and lay down until they come." Sasuke said getting his hand smacked away.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired that's all. But I will go lay down for a while." Getting up he headed for their room. He wasn't feeling good but he didn't want to worry Sasuke, the guy overreacted.

Finally making it to their room Naruto walked in and headed straight for the bed, he wasn't in his disguise yet so that couldn't be draining him...so what was? Laying down on the bed on his side he grabbed a pillow and cuddled with that since he didn't have Sasuke. Quickly drifting off to sleep but woke up in agony as a sharp pain sliced through his side.

...

"SASUKE!" Shouted Naruto from the bedroom.

Sasuke turned towards the sound and wondered what was wrong until he heard an ear splitting scream fill the house. Rushing towards the sounds, Sasuke forgot all about the food as his main worries were revolved around Naruto.

Busting open the room door Sasuke found Naruto hunched over on the bed clinching his stomach, at seeing that his concerns intensified as he made his way to the bed. "What's wrong, Naruto?" He said gripping the blondes trembling shoulders.

"I-I don't k-know...m-my stomach! It's the b-babies!" Naruto shouted tears running down his face, what was wrong? Naruto thought as another sharp pain made him tremble more and scream out that it hurted.

"It'll be fine, lay back and let me see." Sasuke said trying to uncurl Naruto from his balled up position. "Are you having cramps? Or is it just pain in general, nothing specific?"

"Aaaa...i-it's more like cramps. It o-only happ...aaaahhh!" Naruto screamed as another cramp raked his body leaving him breathless and sweaty.

"Okay..okay...the doctor said that you could have premature cramping or cramping that deals with you stretching out for the babies and that it will be fine once it's over. No harm to the babies or you." _I think, I could be wrong...god I should have paid more attention._

"Is that so?" Naruto asked as Sasuke stroked his head with a concerned look on his face.

"I should get help, a doctor in town...right?" He asked biting his lip, dammit he didn't know what to do to stop the pain and seeing Naruto in pain wasn't helping his state of mind either. He cringed when Naruto let out another agonized yell, when Naruto quieted down he heard loud banging on the door...could that be Akahana or just some concerned neighbor. Whoever it was might know what to do.

Getting up off the floor beside the bed, Sasuke leaned over Naruto and whispered that he would be back and gave him a quick kiss before his mouth started to open to scream. Dashing out the room Sasuke rounded corners until he came to the front door and opened it to show a concerned looking Akahana and her daughter...where was her husband. As if reading his mind she said, "I sent him to get my mother, she's a doctor...or was one."

"Ahhh thank you so much." Sasuke said holding the door open for them to come in but quickly left them to follow when Naruto started screaming again...this is bad he thought.

"What? Is she having cramps...it's too early it could be preterm labor and that could be bad, how long has this been going on? How many screaming fits did she have?" Akahana asked right on Sasuke's heels.

"About four or five..." Sasuke told her not hundred percent sure. Reaching the room they found Naruto in the same position he was in when Sasuke first arrived.

"She's having contractions, this can be prevented but we have to act fast." Rolling up her sleeves she walked around to the bottom of the bed and started to straighten Naruto out, pausing a little when she noticed the change in her or him...but quickly figured it out and kept on working. "Maki, have you been having any symptoms in the past couple of days? Like dull backaches, Harding of your stomach, or cramps with or without diarrhea?"

Naruto nodding his head but didn't speak as he had his teeth clenched. "Which one?" She asked trying to situate herself between his legs. "All, b-but...the second one not s-so ahhhh!" He screamed again but this time passed out from the pain. Akahana shot Sasuke a concerned look as she was about to pull Naruto's pants down Sasuke stopped her. "What are you doing?" He asked worried for Naruto and the babies well-being.

"Well...you do know that it's a little too late to try to cover up your lies...seeing as though," She said pointing to a now quiet Naruto who was sporting his blonde hair and whiskers...fuck Sasuke thought to himself, he wasn't thinking when he brought her back here. "She...is really a he." Sasuke didn't know what to do so he just let go of her. She didn't seem to be upset about them lying to her, so he let her do her thing until something popped into his head.

"You said that your mother was a doctor not you." Sasuke said staring at her. "I was a nurse for my mother's hospital and she should be here soon. I just want to make sure everything is fine down there, no discharge or leakage."

Sasuke nodded his head and moved up to Naruto's face. "I'm going to get a wet towel to wipe him down." He stated and left for the bathroom. Sasuke stood in front of the mirror and noticed that his breathing was irregular and his eyes were too wide. God he hope everything was alright...he couldn't lose Naruto and he didn't want to lose any of his kids not after they named them. He watched as a single tear slide down his face before he wiped it away, god he hated this...this feeling of helplessness. Quickly going to the closest that held all the bathroom essentials, he grabbed a fresh white small towel and damped it before heading back out to a now crowded room.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Shouted a small graying redhead as she gazed down at an unconscious Naruto.

"What do you mean mother we have to help him, he's been having contraction and he's only what?" She asked turning to Sasuke who made his way back to Naruto.

"Five months."

"He's only five months mom, get it together this isn't the first male that you've worked on!" Shouted Akahana as she got everyones attention.

Taking a deep breath her mother moved closer to Naruto with wide eyes and placed her hands on his stomach, releasing her breath she turned to look at everyone and said, "Everyone out...now"

"What?!" Sasuke shouted looking at her as if she was crazy. "I'm not leaving him with you, I don't even know you!"

"Just go, unless you don't want him and your child better?" She hissed causing Sasuke to flinch and take a threatening step closer to her. Akahana stepped between them.

"Mother that wasn't nice and Uchi San, this is how she works. We can wait right outside the door." She said pushing him towards the door.

"If you try something, I will kill you." Sasuke stated as he shrugged Akahana's hands off of him and walked out the door. Fuck this better not come back to bite him on the ass he thought sitting down next to the door. Akahana and her family soon followed him out and took places around the hallway.

"Boy, your guy is really dangerous." Whispered Akahana's mother as she went to work on the quiet Naruto. "I better be careful if I value my life...which I do." She chuckled to herself, now lets see whats wrong with you, Uzumaki.

~To be Continued~

Hope you guys enjoyed it, so for missing last week, its been hectic...and I only could manage getting one story done. But thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto woke up to dull pains in his side, rolling over he opened his eyes and came face to face with brown eyes.

"Cho-chotto..who are you!?" He shouted nervously, pulling the covers around him. Who the hell was this person and why was she in their house?

"SASUKE!" Scrambling to his feet he almost fell but the mysterious women caught him. "Sit back down gaki, before I force you too!" She said sternly, narrowing her eyes when Naruto didn't comply fast enough. "Now!"

Naruto did as told and bit his bottom lip. Where was Sasuke, he should have heard his shout...or was he hurt...or dead?

"Where is Sasuke, old lady?" Naruto asked slipping his hand under the mattress to get the kunai he kept there. "I wouldn't think about doing that if I were you, _Uzumaki."_ She hissed, "After all the things I did for you and you're sitting here trying to do away with me...so ungrateful. This is why I stopped being a doctor."

"You...helped me?" Naruto asked quizzly and noticed that the woman had that infamous red hair, that was so known as an Uzumaki trademark. She helped him and she was an Uzumaki...he wondered briefly if she knew anything that could help him.

"Yes I did.." She huffed turning to look Naruto up and down, "By the way I'm Akahana's mother, Kogeru. Now, I won't say that it was a pleasure meeting you under these circumstances." She said and winked.

"Do you want to tell me exactly what's going on here? I know it's something, there's no way that a pregnant Uzumaki _man _ just suddenly shows up in the perfect spot, where others of his kind is." She Kogeru said walking towards Naruto. "What do you want? Or should I say up to?"

Naruto was stunned as he looked at the little woman who started to do a quick exam on him. Pushing him to lay back she started putting pressure on his stomach asking if that hurted or not. As he watched her work Naruto wondered about how he was going to answer her question, it was simple.

"Well?!" She snapped impatiently moving lower down his body...what was she doing, oh no. "Wait...what are you doing?" He asked blushing as she grabbed the waistband on his pants.

"What does it look like, kami...I swear the kids these days have no common sense." Breathing through her nose, she looked at Naruto and explained all the things shes been doing to reduce his cramping, "You see, I need to check to see that no liquid has been discharged since the last time I checked."

"Okay..." Naruto said closing his eyes...this was so embarrassing. "You know that one of the problems that was making you cramp is that you're not drinking enough water. You need to drink tons of water so that you can use the bathroom. With going to the bathroom you are releasing all the pressure down there and cleaning out your system. You shouldn't hold your urine or anything, its bad, and it causes the cramping. But like your husband said you stretching out for the babies could have been a factor in causing the cramps."

"He's not my husband..._yet_." Naruto whispered under his breath. Kogeru looked at him before going on. "You need to take better care of yourself gaki and the triplets. So drink lots of water and eat lots of vegetables and fruit."

"How do you know that I'm having triplets?" He asked tilting his head to the side in thought. "Baka, from Sasuke of course." She said chuckling at the clueless boy. "But you still haven't explained why you're here, and getting chummy with my daughter."

"Well...ummm, ya see..it's..." He trailed off when the door opened and Sasuke strolled in with Akahana. "Oh Naruto san, you're up!" The young redhead said beaming.

Naruto smiled and nodded but quickly looked past her to his raven. "How do you feel, dobe?" Sasuke asked next to Naruto now, running his fingers through his hair. Reassuring himself that everything was fine. He felt like shit after when he was in the hallway waiting for Kogeru to come back out with the news on what was wrong with Naruto..which ended up being more than an hour later. But he suspected that she did that one purposely to spite him for threatening her.

"I feel fine, but a little achy on my sides...but other than that I'm okay." Naruto said looking up at Sasuke. "Thank god, is there anything we should be worried about?" Sasuke asked Kogeru but kept his eyes on Naruto.

"Like I told him is that he needs to drink lots of water. Plus he's going to need rest and a stress free time. Carrying triplets is no joke, the more you're carrying the riskier the pregnancy will be. So just take it easy Uzumaki. But you still have failed to tell me what you are doing way out here...when I know for sure that the last Uchiha resided in Konohagakure. Do you mind explaining why you're here, because my patience is wearing thin." Kogeru said and narrowed her eyes at the couple.

"Gomen Kogeru san, Akahana san. I have been deceiving you but to me our friendship is real. I came to Saikuron to learn about my heritage and we knew that when Uzushiogakure fell most of the ones who survived came to the land of wind.I have no hidden agenda, I just want to learn about my family and why I'm pregnant. Knowing full well that men can't but a doctor told us that their was a clan where men could get pregnant and we came to the final conclusion that it was my clan, the Uzumaki's who was renowned for their fuuinjutsu and longevity," Sighing he leaned back and linked fingers with Sasuke, who squeezed his hand in quiet support. "I just want to know about the family that I never had, about the skills that my clan was best at and maybe even have the privilege to learn about it. But I just want to know everything that I can about the Uzumaki's if possible." He bowed his head a little showing his respect to the quiet room.

He wasn't sure how they would take it but at least he let it all out. Naruto never liked deceiving people, so he felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. He looked at Sasuke who smiled at him, encouraging and lovingly. He couldn't have done this without him.

"Why did you pick me?" Akahana asked, not understanding why her. She didn't look strong and she wasn't of the ninja world, so why someone like her.

"Because from the first moment that I met you, I just knew that you would give me the answers that I seek no matter what. Hana san you are a kind hearted person that even if you had no knowledge about the clan I would still want to be your friend." Naruto said smiling sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Plus you're a real beauty!"

Akahana was stunned by the sincerity she heard in his voice and in his words. This past month strengthened her relationship with Naruto and Sasuke. They were both one of a kind and she liked that the most. Here in Saikuron, nobody was as brazen and feisty as Naruto, to be pregnant he sure didn't let that hold him back and just in these past few weeks she had the time of her life. How could she not help him and there was an extra bonus of them being family! She just had to help and she knew the right person to ask about all things Uzumaki!

"I've got the right person for you Naruto!" She said moving closer to Naruto until a hand grabbed her arm. "What do you think you're doing Akahana!" Kogeru hissed, narrowing her eyes at her daughter. "They could be lying about why they need this information, I raised you not to be so gullible!"

"Mother! You can't be serious right now. Naruto. Is. Pregnant. For. Real!" She gritted out, slowly. "As you can see that he is an Uzumaki, a real one. No one can fake this, and you just took care of him. you're a doctor for christ sakes, I'm sure you would know if someone was faking being pregnant!" _God _she couldn't believe this! She knew that her mother had problems with this one _'gift' _because she lost someone dear when she was younger due to complications with his pregnancy...but that was before she was born and Naruto needed her now and who better to do it then her, an Uzumaki who had experience with this. Why couldn't she just move on?

"Mom, if you don't want to help then thats up to you but I will help him. But it's a shame that because of something that happened more than thirty years ago, won't let you move on and help others who need your help."

"Fine do whatever you want," She said letting go of Akahana and moved to the door, turning back around she looked at the three still left in the room. Shaking her head she sighed. "I'll check on you in a couple of days, and I better not regret this...gaki." With that she left just the way she entered, swift and to the point.

Exhaling a breath as the tension level in the room went down, Naruto turned to Akahana. "Hana I'm truly sorry that I didn't tell you all of this right from the beginning."

"That's fine...but is there anything else that I should know. The way you guys came seemed sudden and secretive, plus you guys were in disguises and oh by the way Sasuke I forgot! You weren't in your disguise when you came to the door to let us in...what's the deal? I have a right to know if I'm risking my life and families for you."

Naruto and Sasuke was quiet for the longest and Akahana knew that something was wrong when Naruto started to tear up. She almost wished that she hadn't asked...almost.

"I'm going to be frank with you." Sasuke said rubbing soothing circles on Naruto's back, this topic seemed to be stressing him out, which wasn't good. "Naruto is being targeted by someone in Konoha. We suspect who it is but there isn't any proof, so we sent Naruto away to get out of harms way. I just met back up with him a couple of days before we came here and thats when I found out he was pregnant but because of that, I thought that it wouldn't be wise to stay where we were and decided to move. We wanted to know why Naruto was pregnant...which isn't a bad thing in the least but it still mystified us. Plus we were near here and Naruto should learn about his family so we picked this place to call home for however long we need it."

"Are you guys still in danger? Are they hot on your trail?" Akahana asked seriously, Sasuke thought he watched her face when he was telling her about all the problems that lay in wait for them and wanted to know if she was someone they could trust. "Not at the moment, but who knows for sure?" He said shrugging his shoulder, all they could do was wait. "I don't want Naruto or the babies hurt...so I'm going to ask you can we trust you?" He already knew his answer but wanted her to voice it.

"Of course! I can't believe that Naruto kun's own villager is trying to get him. And after all the things you told me he did for Konoha, I can't believe it!" She said balling up her delicate fists. "I can't believe that someone would harm a sweet innocent child, and you're adorable now so I can't imagine all the cuteness that you were then. But I'm glad that you made it out of that and still is the same kind hearted person you were then. It's good that they didn't taint you, because I wouldn't have been able to meet you if they did, and that in a twisted way...I am thankful." Smiling she was the one that time to look bashful, "And thanks for telling me everything, guys...Oh yeah like I was saying, I have the perfect person in mind to help you out!"

"Who is it?!" naruto asked excitedly patting the bed for her to come and join them, as Sasuke got comfortable behind Naruto, wrapping his arms around him. Blushing slightly at the two love birds she made her way to them.

"It's my uncle, my mom's brother. He's...nice once you get to know him, but he does know the history about the Uzumaki clan. He tried to explain it to me but I never paid any attention but since I now have a buddy to take the lessons with it might not be so boring."

"True, but do you really think that he will help me out?" Naruto asked scrunching up his face. "He might refuse and then who will help me? Ahhh, this is turning out to be more difficult than I thought."

"I'm positive that he will help because the one who my mom was so close to was his lover. So he should be able to understand where you're coming from the most. If he can help you out I think that he will try his best." She said nodding her head, a determined spark in her eyes. "He also loves me and since I'm his only niece, he'll have to help out my friend!"

"...But I don-"

"There's going to be none of that Naruto kun! He's going to help and that's that!"

...

A couple of days later~

"Hell no! I'm not helping...get out!" Akahana's uncle yelled at the three people standing in the doorway of his private office.

"Come on, Jirou-Ojisan...please he needs to know. You went through all of this before and you're always trying to teach me about our history when you have someone standing right here who wants to learn!" Hana san shouted, "Ugh what is wrong with you and my mom, you all say that you want more Uzumaki's to be interested in our history but when one actually wants to learn y'all shun him. He's already been through enough without you two adding on to the hate! Why did I even bother you two are the worst..." She said turning around, "Come on guys, lets get out of here."

Walking out of the room with Akahana, she cracked a smile looking at the two of them. Holding up her hand she counted down quietly. Five, four, three she mouthed, two, one. "Wait a minute, come back and explain your situation to me properly." Her uncle sighed in defeat, he couldn't let his cute niece down. She was his favorite...well only niece but still.

"Ah, thank you, thank you Jirou-Ojisan! You won't regret this!" She said jumping on the older man who looked like he was about to break from her assault.

"Thank you for hearing me out." Naruto said entering the room once again, but this time actually making it to the sofa and sitting down.

"So tell me, why do you want to know more about the Uzumaki clan young lady." Hana's uncle said, "By the way my name is Benjirou, I'm not one hundred percent sure yet if it's a pleasure to meet you."

Naruto looked at Hana, as if to say should he tell him that he was actually a man. He didn't know so he asked her with silent stares and she nodded that it was okay. Nodding back Naruto and Sasuke both released their cover of being Maki and Uchi and revealed their true selves, Naruto and Sasuke.

As they looked at the shocked man, as he looked at them in wonder and horror. He couldn't believe what or who was sitting in front of him. A whole bunch of emotions assailed him at once of the time that he had with his beloved. Juri. And then that tragic day happened and his life, his everything was taken away from him in mere seconds. Their child...who would have been the joy of his life was lost as well as his love . They should have been careful, they should never have taken that trip that would cost him two people he cherished.

Sighing he looked at the boy with his shimmering blue eyes and luscious golden locks...who was pregnant. Then his eyes strayed to the boy next to him who was all contrasts. Pale skin, dark hair and eyes...but one that was cold beauty was the love that he had in his eyes for the young man next to him, it was warm and welcoming.

"I take it that you have questions about this." He stated waving a hand at Naruto's stomach. Naruto nodded but didn't say anything, he was a little choked up at seeing all the emotions that was raging on the mans face. At that moment he felt sorry for bringing back memories that seemed to hurt him so much. "How far along are you?"

"I'm five months now," He stated then chuckled lightly when he saw the face Benjirou made. "I'm carrying triplets."

"I see...that has to be tough and riskier. What exactly do you want from me?" He asked a little uncertainly, what could he possibly want from a bitter old man.

"I want to know about the Uzumaki clan and fuuinjutsu. Why I'm pregnant and just about anything else that you would like to teach me." Naruto said smiling, "Oh yeah by the way I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is my fiance Sasuke Uchiha."

"Naruto Uzumaki...the EIYU, form konoha? Sasuke Uchiha the _only_ survivor from the Uchiha massacre?" Benjirou shouted, with his eyes bugging out. This couldn't be, he had two legends and the strongest people the ninja world have ever seen in his home! "Y-You came all the way here for that...I would have gladly went to you Naruto sama, Sasuke sama."

Akahana watched the strange display as her uncle bowed his head for his earlier rudeness. What exactly was going on? It had to be big because her uncle barely apologized to anyone and never bowed his head. Just who were Naruto and Sasuke?

"It's fine Benjirou san, please stop bowing." Naruto said going to the man who was now bowing on the floor. "Please stop or do you want me to get on the floor with you but let me tell you right now that once I get down you all are going to help me up."

"Oh no! Naruto sama, this floor is dirty...I can't possibly have you on it!" He reacted quickly by standing up. "Please relax. You are pregnant and I would hate for something to happen while you were in my care. Please have a seat, are you thirsty? Can I get you anything?"

"Ummm if you don't mind can I have a glass of water?" Naruto asked amused as the guy sent Hana off to fetch some water for him. "And please drop the honorifics, Naruto is just fine."

"Okay Naruto san...Naruto." He corrected at the stern look Naruto gave him. "So I take it that you're actually a real Uzumaki...when I first heard about you I wondered but no one ever said that you were from the Uzumaki clan. But seeing this, I'm speechless. I know we had some powerful shinobi's in the family tree but not one now, in this generation. I'm amazed that you don't know about us, when your mother was apart of Konoha and most likely would have left something for you? Did she not?"

Naruto shook his head, "I honestly have no idea. I was raised an orphan, with no one to answer my questions and when I became of age I only had one goal in life and that was bringing this guy back home."

"I will be honored to teach you all the things that you need to know. Your fearlessness and bravery has reached over here and we think you for that. Without you and all the treaties and work you did to improve other countries has left us all with a sense of being and a personal connection with you...even if we've never met. Times were hard here until, you took matters into your own hands. Please look no further because I will teach you everything that I know to you for future generations to come." With that last statement his voice wavered and he turned away. This was hard for him but for Naruto he will do whatever it took to see that Naruto knew everything he needed to know. He knew that he would do justice for their lost clan and rebuild it little by little.

...

"Naruto kun you can do it, just concentrate on storing your chakra in the crystal." Jirou san said encouraging. "Yes, just like that. You've been doing excellent these past few weeks, and its good that you already had some knowledge about the white strength seal. Sasuke's been worried that you run out of chara too quickly and wants you to have some stored away just incase of emergencies. Which is smart, you can never be safe especially when you're pregnant."

"I know but it's hard, when I have to concentrate on my chakra flow and not harm the babies and then try to focus on pouring my 'controlled' chakra into the crystal on my head." Naruto sighed getting irritated, his back these days wasn't any good and he was starting to get hungry. But Jirou san was a big help and it amazed him that the old man had so much patience with dealing with him and his moods.

The most shocking is why he could have children. It's all thanks to the sage of six paths, he gave them the ability to have children. He was the one who is the creator of all things jutsu, being the one who defeated the juubi and made it into the nine bijuu showed just how strong he was. Back before his sons split into two which would later be the Senju and Uchiha clans, the younger son being the one who inherited his body while the oldest took his eyes, he helped the Uzumaki's. Their clan was dying out from some disease, that was effecting the women more so than the men, which ended in them losing most of their women. The sage granted the men in their bloodline to reproduce so that they could also help rebuild their clan without needing women. Which worked out for the best because if the sage never existed then he wouldn't be here today and for that he was grateful, even though he wasn't in the beginning. But knowing why he could reproduced helped him understand just how much a gift this was.

Naruto has been doing good with the seal training, even though he already knew how to seal things such as objects, living beings, and chakra but Jirou san made him do it all over again. What a pain but it started to move on to juicier things like how to do the yin seal-release for the white strength seal. He learned how to manipulate his chakra to affect the way the seal looked and worked. Some dangerous jutsu like three seal barrier and the tailed beast chakra seal...which will most likely come in handy in the future, and a bunch that he never heard of. Sasuke's been also training in seal technique too, which was good because he would have to make sure that nothing went wrong with kyuubi during labor. He shouldn't have to worry too much about that since kyuubi and him was practically family and he seemed to be enjoying having the little ones to entertain him...hope he doesn't corrupt them.

"Lets call it a day. You look exhausted and you need rest." He said rolling up scrolls that they were looking at. "Okay Jirou san, thanks for today." Naruto said leaving to go home, looking at his watch he noticed that it was after five. Sasuke should be waiting for him outside since he alway left around this time.

Opening the door he spotted his love leaning up against the wall next to the door. "Hey." Naruto said with a wave and walked closer to Sasuke who wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer to his lean body. "Hey, back." Sasuke said before leaning in and giving Naruto a well deserved kissed, he went too long without his dobe's love. He was starting to feel the withdrawal and it wasn't pretty, every touch from Naruto seemed intensified. God he didn't think that he could hold out any longer.

Pulling back he grabbed _'Maki's' _hand and they started walking home. "How was your day?" Sasuke asked tugging Naruto closer and put his arm around his shoulders protectively as he watched people look at them...men with interest in his _wife_ and women envious. Damn even in their disguises they got a lot of attention...he guessed they were just naturally good looking.

"It was fine, I learned how to better control my chakra flow with the triplets and with the flow of putting chakra in the crystal. How about you?" Putting his head on Sasuke's shoulder Naruto waited for his reply. "Nothing much really, just watched the clock until you got finished." He said smirking when Naruto started to blush. "You could have came with me if you wanted to..."

"No, it's alright. I didn't want to distract you from your studies." He said kissing the top of his head, "I know you're hungry so I made dinner before I left the house...is that okay or are you in the mood for something else?" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Laughing Naruto hit him playfully, "No thats fine, whatever you cooked I know it'll be good and healthy."

"Then lets get back quickly and eat, then have some much needed me time...with you naked." Naruto looked at him as if he was crazy, did he not see the way he looked? But he knew he did and still loved him anyway...god isn't he lucky.

...

"Where did that little shit run off to?!" Sakura hollered as she trashed Naruto's apartment for any clues. Dammit she knew that it was too quiet in Konoha but she was too busy to notice, Orochimaru wasn't going to be happy with her. "Why weren't you guys keeping an eye on him?"

She yelled at their followers who all looked dumbfounded...ugh it was so hard to get good help around here these days. "Why don't you search the village, he's bound to be here somewhere...I hope." She said looking as they made no move to leave, "Now!"

"Hai!" They said and scattered, what was wrong with them?

"Fuck...where are you _Naru chan?" _She hissed knocking over a lamp and crashing dishes on the ground. Serves the bastard right for messing with me and mine. Little did she know that she was being watched.

Sai couldn't believe his eyes, he's been waiting for months to see her slip up. He's amazed that she didn't notice that Sasuke was gone too, if she did this place would be more messed up then what it was.

Sakura was about to leave when one of her ninjas came to kneel in front of her, "Sakura hime, Orochimaru requests your presence at once." He said sounding nervous, what could have happened now Sakura thought as she nodded. "What does he want?"

"I do not know. He doesn't tell me much of anything, I'm deeply sorry if this burdens you." She sucked her teeth and made her way to the window. "Whatever...lets go." Sai couldn't believe what he heard...Orochimaru? Isn't he suppose to be dead? Things just got more complicated and dangerous...what exactly was going on? He had to contact Tsunade immediately but he still had to follow Sakura. Pulling out a stroll and his quell, he made quick work of writing what he heard and learned and sent the letter by one of his rats.

Sai hoped that it made it to her safely as he quickly caught up to Sakura and her lackey. Now where exactly were they going?

**~To be Continued~**

**AN:** **Blaque Lotus- Thank you for liking my story**

**skyglazingMaro- Akahana's mother did help him indeed lol but Sasuke is possessive to the core!**

**Thanks for all the love you guys. clio1111 and Melyway I always look forward to your comments. uchiha hinata21 thanks for taking the time out to review, much appreciated and the other two that I mentioned in the beginning. **


	13. Chapter 13

"Ahhh Sakura it's so nice of you to join us." Orochimaru slithered out his mouth as the young kunoichi made her way to him. "It seems as though we are missing a couple of people in Konoha and you failed to notice that...even though one of them is supposed to be your _beloved _Uchiha." He was delighted in seeing her reaction. The stupid girl, why did he even need her? Oh right! he just wanted to see her crying face when he showed her Sasuke's dead body. He didn't care for that damn Uchiha anymore, since he tried to kill him and all...he could care less.

On some level he still wanted Sasuke's body but it has become frustrating. The kid was tough, he had to give him that but he wasn't worth all the trouble and the "attempted" killings became quite boring. He was so over it. But if he had the chance of snagging that delectable body he would. It will have the same effect on everyone, just as killing him would so...basically it was a win win for him either way.

"Nani? When? You are talking about Sasuke right?"

"The one and only." Orochimaru breathed out enjoying the stupid girls panic. He was amazed that she was alive today with the way she acts and thinks. Well she should be thanking her teammates for that and the one that has done the most for her, is the one she was trying to kill. Can you say ungrateful. If it was him he'd have let her ass die a long time ago, it's just too much work keeping others alive.

Sakura panicked, shit where did Sasuke go? Did he know about her plans and wanted nothing to do with her? No it couldn't be...it had to do with why Naruto wasn't here. Fuck did he run away with that loser and left her here all alone. No...no he wouldn't do that, they were more than friends. He wouldn't just abandon her. _He did when he was younger _her inner voice told her. _Oh shut it, fuck what am I going to do? Orochimaru was going to kill me big time, I need to find them fast...and get rid of that pest once and for all!_

"Ohhh Sakura chan, how that face has become you. So raged filled, are you mad, do you want revenge for...fu fu fu Naruto taking what's yours again...again...and again. If I must say so myself, they do make a lovely couple don't you agree?" He finished with a lithe of his tongue provoking her all the more. Seeing her shake in outrage nearly caused him release right then and there..._kami, this just did it for him. I can practically taste her hate in the air...ummm how he wanted to taste more...but I have to wait, until I'm finished with her of course._

"Kabuto, brief Sakura in on what we found so far." He said as he got up to leave, but he paused as he stood in the doorway and addressed Sakura once more, "Sakura I'll let this slide because you gave me so much joy tonight but it won't happen again. For me being in such a good mood, I'll let Kabuto tell you where _your_ precious Sasuke is." With that he left the room, not missing a beat as he walked right past one of Sai's rats. Hmmm seems like they were on to him. Oh well, it'll be more of a challenge for the idiot. Let's see if she can get herself out of this...or are they going to lock her up. He'll just have to wait and see.

...

Sai made his way out of the slimy underground hiding spot. He was shocked that he didn't get caught but he pushed that thought out of his head as a more pressing matter came to the forefront of his mind. They knew where they were! Fuck, he didn't think that they would know something like that...well Sakura didn't know. But what concerned him was that Orochimaru knew but had not acted yet...why? Hopefully they will figure it out once he got everyone together. With that he pulled out a stroll and started to draw birds this time. It would be faster. Sai sent out six birds to go relay his message to meet at the Hokage tower.

Sometime later everyone was seated around the room, looking anxious as Sai relayed what he found out.

"Sooo you heard all of this, yet you're still here to tell the tale. I find that kind of suspicious." Tsunade exclaimed as she placed her chin on top of her entwined fingers.

"I find that hard to believe myself." Sai answered truthfully, he was sure that Orochimaru noticed his presence. Even though he was good, Sai knew that Orochimaru was better. The guy knew like every fucking jutsu that was out there. Everyone around the room agreed, something was up but they weren't sure if it was targeted at them or not.

"I'm worried that they now know where Sasuke and Naruto are." Kakashi stated and the room grew tense. He was worried that this time they might actually get Naruto...he wasn't too sure on what they had in store for sasuke though.

"Yeah we have to warn them!" Rock Lee yelled with his burning youth shining in his eyes.

"What are we going to do about Sakura?" Shikamaru asked cutting straight to the point. Beating around the bush was just too troublesome.

"Do we get her now or wait. That's the question." Yamato said as he pondered what to do.

Silence filled the room again, what were they going to do with that traitorous bitch? Would it be good to take her off the streets or catch her in an act that no one could deny. Everyone was leaning more towards the latter but what if they were wrong and Naruto got hurt. But Naruto was a great shinobi, he could take her out in no time.

"I think we should wait." Tsunade said as she looked at the others who nodded in agreement, but they needed to get to Suna and warn the others.

"Okay who would like to go and tell Naruto? We have to tell him the truth now." Tsunade asked and watched as everybody put their hands up, tch how was she going to pick now...

...

(Back in Suna- A couple of days or so later)

Gaara looked over the letter that he received from Sai, he couldn't believe that Orochimaru was in on this and that he knew where Sasuke and Naruto were at. Did he know that they left Suna or not? The letter didn't say. Damn what were they supposed to do?

He was finally happy, getting what he wanted, with his special someone as well. Kiba had become quite possessive once Naruto left. But he had all the more reason to worry now.

Gaara got really depressed when Naruto left and Shukaku wanted to cheer him up. He talked to him for hours without Gaara uttering a single word back. The bijuu knew that if something happened to Gaara then he would be affected too and he didn't want that. So he told Gaara a secret about himself that would get Gaara what he wanted and what he wanted was to become pregnant. To have a family with the one he love, to have what he didn't have growing up. Ai.

Shukaku told Gaara that he was really a female, the hint was Gaara calling him mother but he was actually a she. He was shocked that Gaara never questioned why Shukaku told him to call him mom.

With Shukaku being a female, meant that she could procreate and if she fused with Gaara more closely than he could become pregnant without all the bloodline stuff like Naruto...yeah she knew how the blonde was able to get pregnant but it wasn't her place to say. He needed to find out on his own, but if he couldn't find any Uzumaki's then she would have spilled the beans. But it seemed that the brat did find someone and they were actually teaching him things about his clan. Which Shukaku agreed with. Gaara and Naruto both needed to get strong if they wanted the lives they wanted and were trying to have. People will hunt them down just for the fact that they were men and could have children. While the other half will only want them for the fact that they were men and could get pregnant. They would want to use their bodies for their own pleasures and she didn't want that. She was damn sure that Kurama didn't want that either. So to grant Gaara his wish, she told him that he would need to get stronger and his lover did as well.

If he got pregnant...well that's too late now, seeing as though he was already knocked up. These humans sure do work fast but never mind that. Gaara is pregnant and with pregnancy comes risk. Risk from others is what she was worried about more, Gaara had enemies. People who hated that he was so young and became the Kazekage. Those people would stop at nothing to hurt Gaara in any way possible...the same with Naruto. Shukaku pleaded with Gaara to go away with Naruto until the children's births but they didn't want to hear that. Neither of them. Which pissed the two bijuus off more than anything, did they not realized that they would see the kids as their own too. Shukaku thought that if Naruto knew that Gaara was pregnant then he would have agreed on going but he didn't know and he just thought that they wanted him to go and be isolated for no reason. But that's not true, all they wanted was for everyone to be healthy and happy but no...they had to have two stubborn hosts. But with this news coming they had to leave, she knew that Gaara didn't want to leave his people vulnerable but what choice does he have? None, so he just better start packing a damn bag and get going. Where the hell was his mate at anyway, he could probably talk some sense into him?

"_Gaara, I recommend that you to leave and take Naruto with you...you're already a month. This is a fragile time for you. Don't fuck it up by being stubborn." Shukaku breathed through Gaara's head, startling the red-head out of his thoughts._

"_I-I know but I'm the Kazekage I can't up and leave." He explained, "Plus I AM THE KAZEKAGE, I have guards. I should be fine." _

"_Don't get cocky, this isn't an ordinary foe. We're talking about Orochimaru...he did manage to get into Konoha undetected. You aren't just thinking about yourself anymore...you wanted the life that you never had growing up, so you now have to start making decision for others besides yourself. Don't mess up this child's future before they even come into this world, Gaara I love you and for once can you listen to me and get the hell out of here." Shukaku was tired of the worrying with Gaara, he was twenty now and responsible, when he wasn't being stubborn. So he had to have faith that he will do what's right._

"_I know..." Gaara sighed, he really had no other choice but to leave. Looking at the note one more time then put it in his pocket. "I'll leave but it has to be in secret, I'll get one of my sibling to cover for me...or better yet, transform into me until I give birth."_

Getting up Gaara walked out of his office in search of Kiba. They needed to go soon.

...

(Two weeks later)

"Sasuke..." Naruto called from the bedroom, he couldn't believe that he was going on six months. He was excited that he had only about three months to go before he could see little Tora, Kesu, and Kichi. But to him it was taking forever, now that Kogeru San told him that he needed to take it easy and not strain himself too much...which in other words meant he needed to sit his ass down. He was bored he couldn't really do any training with Benjirou, which sucked. Ugh what was he suppose to do? Nothing is what they wanted him to do, even the teme. He walked around all day saying _"Naruto, you shouldn't do this, you shouldn't do that" _gosh just shut up already. He wouldn't let him work in the garden or bend over, nothing...he felt like a prisoner in his own house. Not home because his real home was in Konoha, at Sasuke's place. They needed to find out the culprit fast, he wanted to have the babies in Konoha with his friends and family around. But he guessed he was asking for too much.

He stopped trying to put his shoe on when he heard Sasuke coming down the hall, "What is it do..." Sasuke trailed off as he looked at a dressed Naruto. Where the hell did he think he was going? "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Naruto said trying to put his shoe on again but it was useless. "I'm going for a walk. Can you put this on for me?" He asked with a smile, that wilted around the edges at Sasuke's stare. Damn, how was he going to get out of this one?

"C'mon Sasuke, I'm bored and need some exercise anyway. You can come too~" He said trying to persuade him. He got up off the bed and waddled up to his love and put his arms around his neck and pouted. "Please~"

Sasuke exhaled his breath and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and leaned down to nip at his neck. "What's in it for me, if I let you go?" He breathed on Naruto's sensitive skin causing the blonde to shiver.

"Ummm...the chance of walking with me?!" He said with big blue eyes and a smile. "You have to do better than that my golden fox." Sasuke whispered in his ear and placed one hand at Naruto's nape and tugged at the hair there, pulling his head back a little to get better access to Naruto's sweet mouth.

"Ahh...Sasuke we don't have time for this." Naruto said but didn't sound too convincing as he opened his mouth wider to let Sasuke slip his tongue in.

Pulling away breathless Sasuke sucked on Naruto's reddening lips and spoke against them, "You know what I want, just agree and we'll leave right now." Naruto shuddered at the look in Sasuke's black eyes. He couldn't deny him, he couldn't keep his claim from when they fought the other day. He told Sasuke that he wasn't getting none for a week. But it seemed like he was about to break on the third day. Damn this Uchiha for making him crave his touch and kisses.

"Fine!" Naruto said and pushed Sasuke away in embarrassment for being so weak against him and not wanting to go out anymore. All he wanted to do now was crawl in bed and do what they planned to do later that night. _Fuck...he turned me into a sex fiend, and he was already pregnant. Still doing these kinds of things, shame on him._

"I'm ready when you are." Sasuke said with his infamous smirk plastered on his smug looking face. Kami why was he in love with this guy? But he knew why and he wouldn't change the way he felt for the world.

Naruto looked at him as his face started to burn red with his discomfort and pride, "You have to put my shoe on first..." He said hanging his head. Naruto soon felt a hand cup his chin and lift his face, he wasn't expecting the scorching kiss that came along with it.

Sasuke stepped back and took the shoe out of Naruto's hand. "There's no need to look like that, I'm here for you and nothings going to change that."

Naruto didn't know what to say, as he tried to will his tears to go away.

As they stepped out the house hand in hand. Naruto couldn't be happier, he had his teme and their unborn babies. He was set, and ready for the life that was ahead of them. Looking around he notice that his garden was starting to bloom, he was happy because all he was allowed to do was water them. But they were growing steadily anyway.

"Where do you want to go?" Uchi, Sasuke's disguised self asked. "...I'm not sure but can we go to the market and grab some food, I'm in the mood for something sweet." Maki said, Naruto was in disguise too. He was getting tired of having to play someone else, but what could he do? Nothing, until the Konoha situation was settled.

"Are you sure? It's quite a walk." Sasuke said a little concerned, was Naruto really up for this?

"I'll be fine, if not, I have my handsome husband here to carry me!" Naruto said squeezing Sasuke's hand. "True, but don't over exert yourself. When you start to get tired let me know."

"Aye aye, cap'n!" Naruto said laughing at the face Sasuke made.

"Oui...Ma..Maki! Uchi!" They heard themselves being called and turned to look in the direction they just came from. Who could be calling them?

Was that Kiba? Naruto thought. What was he doing here? Him and Gaara was here two weeks ago, what...could something had happened in Konoha? Something good?!

"Why are you here, and so soon at that..." Sasuke asked as he waited for Kiba to catch up.

"Hey, I finally caught up to you two. Come on, I left Gaara at your place. We have to talk now." Kiba said turning on his heels and started heading back to their place.

Damn Naruto thought, after all this walking and now he had to turn around...fuck.

They made their way back in silence. As they got closer to the house they noticed that there was more than one person on the steps...there were four to be exact. Who could the others be?

Naruto started to waddle run as he noticed who was in front of their house. "Kaka sensei, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Gaara." He shouted as he made it up the steps and started hugging people. He couldn't believe his eyes. He finally got to see some of his family, after almost six months away he started to think that he forgot how they looked. "It's so good to see you guys!"

"It's nice to see you too!" Rock Lee beamed back at Naruto.

"Mendokusē." Shikamaru said with a smile.

"It's good to see you too Naruto..." Kakashi said staring at Naruto's stomach. "What's up with the get up? Why be a pregnant women?" And just like that it was tension in the air, the three newcomers noticed it and got serious. "What's going on Naruto?"

"Maybe we should discuss this inside," He said following Sasuke into the house with the others trailing behind. As they got themselves situated around the sitting area, Sasuke asked everyone if they wanted anything and of course they did. Not too long after, Sasuke came back in with a tray of tea and cake's...that Naruto didn't want.

"Okay so are you guys going to explain?" Kakashi asked.

"And can you guys kill the disguise..." Shika said he wanted to see Naruto as Naruto, not some chick.

"O..Okay." Naruto said nervously as he stood up. Here goes nothing.

They all heard a poof and Naruto was now there with the pregnant belly...what was going on they thought, until Shikamaru broke the silence.

"Are you trying to say that this wasn't part of the disguise..." He said waving at his stomach. Naruto nodded his head and met one of his best friends eyes. He watched as Shikamaru analysed the situation and quickly came up with his conclusion. "Okay, I guess there's a congratulations in order. But I'm still confused on how this is possible."

"Thanks and I'll tell you all once you finish telling us what's going on." Naruto said as he sat back down with a sigh, maybe they wouldn't have made it all the way to the market after all, his ankles were killing him.

"Alright," Kakashi said getting down to business. "Tsunade sama said that we can tell you everything."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, "Everything?"

"Everything," Kaka sensei said and Sasuke nodded his head. Naruto was looking at them, kind of excited but he knew that whatever they told him would change something inside of him...

"Naruto, you know that someone has been after you and we told you that it was someone close to you...right?" Naruto confirmed what they were telling him with a nod and they proceeded. "This person is working with someone who we thought was dead but he isn't. Sai found out that they know where you guy's are at and this person and his partner are making plans to come out here. What we don't know if they know that you left Suna or not. So we had to come and looking at your situation now, it's going to be tough but at least we made it here before them and didn't wait that extra week."

"But we need to get you out of here. Gaara is going to go with you, even though I'm not sure about his reasons for going..." Kakashi said as he looked at the redhead next to Kiba. He already figured out that they were more than friends, they were close like Naruto and Sasuke.

"I'll explain it all after you finish." Gaara said as he looked at Kakashi who left it at that.

"Sooo"

"Just tell me who they are already." Naruto said losing patience. He already had his suspicions but it's not concrete and that's what he wanted before he made assumptions and ended up being wrong.

"..."

"Kaka sensei, please just tell me." naruto said with sad eyes. If Kakashi didn't know better he'd think that Naruto already knew.

"Alright...the mastermind behind this is Orochimaru..." He trailed off and looked at Sasuke who looked enraged as he heard the name of the man he thought he killed.

"What...how...why is he after Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, from what Sai gathered...is that he's not too happy that you tried to kill him and he wants to strike back at your heart. The other person is Sa-"

"Sakura...I had a feeling but I wasn't sure." Naruto stated and shocked everyone in the room. He knew but he wanted to believe that it wasn't, they had a bond as team seven but where did it go wrong? Was it because he was with Sasuke and not her. If so then he felt sorry for her, she was willing to kill because she couldn't have Sasuke. Who by the way never liked her, the girl was delusional. He really wanted to believe that it was another. He knew when they kept saying that he didn't need to know, that it would hurt him. It hurt him everyday to think about who it was and wondering why would someone who was so close to him would do something like this...and for a guy no less, who didn't want her in the first place. Pathetic.

"Naruto...are you alright."

"I'm fine, I just wanted it to turn out differently." Was all he said and Sasuke knew that he was hurt by this. Pulling him against his slid, Sasuke rubbed his back in soothing motions.

"Do we know why she's doing this?" Sasuke asked keeping an eye on Naruto.

"Yeah, Sai heard her say why out loud. She was talking to herself. First of all she doesn't like that Naruto "stole" you away from her. She doesn't like that you aren't with her and see's that its Naruto's fault for that. She see's Naruto as in the way of her relationship with you and won't stop until Naruto is out of the picture." Shikamaru said looking at his friend, he wished that this wasn't happening to him. He's been through so much already. "She doesn't know that Orochimaru is most likely going to try to kill her and you. She's willing to believe that he will only help her kill you...Naruto."

"I figured..."

"Well, that's about it. We need to get you out of here as soon as possible." Kakashi stated as he looked at Gaara to explain why he was going.

"Well, we were going to leave and take Naruto with us right after we received the letter from Sai but when we were getting ready to leave we received another letter from Tsunade stating that you three were coming so we decided to wait...and wait. But I wasn't going to go in hiding but Shukaku basically forced me."

"Why would Shukaku do that?" Naruto asked more than a bit curious.

"Well...ummm you see..." Gaara said fidgeting around shocking those who never seen this side of Gaara before.

"_Naruto...I know why Gaara is going with you?" Kurama side in Naruto's head._

"_Why is he going?" Naruto asked even though he could get the answer if he waited but what the hell, if Kurama knew the answer, why wait?_

"_He smells different as in a mother heavy with child. You do know that Shukaku is a female, right?" He asked not sure if he told Naruto or not._

"_NO...WHAT? I always wondered why Gaara called him mother instead of father. Fuck...are you telling me that Gaara is pregnant?!" _

_Kurama chuckled at Naruto's words, he was pregnant too, so why was he so shocked. "Well of course but not in the same way as you. For you it's in your bloodline, but with Gaara he had to fuse with Shukaku. Which by the way is dangerous stuff, but I'm glad that they made it out alright."_

"_Shukaku was telling me that Gaara was really depressed that he couldn't have what you would. A family, that would love you no matter what. You have to realize that you were the first person that welcomed him into your heart. He loves you but once you have a family he would become less important. He realized that and he has Kiba but it's not the same as having your own family. He craved for a family of his own since he was a child himself and when he found out that you could he was ecstatic thinking that if it was a bijuu thing then he could as well. But when he found out that it had to do with your bloodline, he was heartbroken. Shukaku didn't like that so she granted Gaara's wish...I hope you can be happy for him."_

"_Of course I'm happy! Now my kid's won't be lonely and Gaara's baby won't be either. I'm so happy."_

"Naruto, why are you crying?" Sasuke asked as he wiped Naruto's tears away.

"I'm so happy!" Naruto said as he slowly got up and made his way to a stunned looking Gaara, "Congratulations Gaara, Kiba. I'm so happy for you, now my babies will have a friend who knows what they been through, just like I have with you." He said pulling the red-head into his arms for as tight of a hug that he could give.

"Thanks, but how did you know?" Gaara asked tilting his head to the side.

"Kurama told me."

_Figures, Shukaku thought to herself. Wasn't girls the one's who were supposed to be talkative?_

"You're pregnant Gaara...too!?" All the men said besides Kiba, who looked sheepish as they kept looking at him then to Gaara.

"What?"

"N-Nothing..." They all said.

"Sooo...how are we going to keep two pregnant _men_ hidden?" Shikamaru said as he looked around for any suggestions, this was becoming more troublesome by the second.

"We'll find a way, don't worry about it." Naruto said beaming and they just shook their heads, this was something for the books. Two guys pregnant at the same time, what was this world coming to?

**A/N: Sorry guys it's been what? A couple of weeks since I last updated this story. I know what the fuck am I doing but School and work has been kicking my ass and my summer quarter just started so it's going to get tougher and more demanding. **

**But I do hope that you liked this and is okay with Gaara being pregnant...I wanted him to have babies just like Naruto but I really didn't think that Naruto would find the answer in his fuuinjutsu since him being pregnant is due to his bloodline.**

**clio1111**** I know I can't wait for them to get what they deserve...the bastards!**

**uchiha hinata21**** Thanks for like the chapter, hope you enjoyed this one as well.**

**skyglazingMaro**** I know Akahana, is a someone who doesn't listen to the new. Remember she didn't even want to know about her heritage.**

**Mee-Hala**** Lol thanks for being addicted to the story! Thanks for saying that it's different from other Mpregs that made me happy. There is nothing better than three boys, perfect~**

**Thanks everyone for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm tired...Sasuke." Naruto whined as he stopped to take a break, he had less energy than usual. He shouldn't be this tired since he didn't help in the least with making clones to go in separate directions from them. But still he was basically six months preggers now and carrying three babies not one. So he was huge and his back was killing him, right along with his feet.

It's only been a day and a half since they left Saikuron. He felt miserable, all he wanted to do was lay down and sleep. He was happy for the people who was with them, he had a pregnant Gaara next to him, Kiba, Kaka Sensei, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, and even Kogeru san joined them. They had told the Uzu family that they were leaving and that they should go on a trip for a while...a month or two to make sure nothing happened to them. They actually listened and left but since Naruto and now Gaara were pregnant they needed someone who knew how to take care of them and the babies.

"You're the one that wanted to walk on your own so badly," Sasuke said coolly looking at Naruto who was panting. He been wanted to pick up his dobe but the stubbornness that Naruto had wouldn't allow that, even Kogeru san tried to talk him into letting Sasuke help him. Well this was a perfect punishment for him, he had to realize that he is six months and is carrying triplets. He can't do all the things that he was used to, the sooner he realized that the better because he wouldn't have to battle with him to do all the nice and sweet things he wanted to do for him.

"I know...Sasuke, but I'm willing to let you carry me now..." Naruto said making puppy dog eyes and pouting, he knew that Sasuke couldn't resist that face.

"We are about to do shunshin anyway so don't worry." Sasuke said rubbing Naruto's aching back, he felt for his dobe a lot especially when he looked down to see his swollen ankles, but it was his fault in the first place for putting himself in this amount of pain to begin with. "Are we all ready?"

"Yeah..." They all said as they got into place. Sasuke picked up Naruto, Kiba picked up Gaara, Kakashi picked up Kogeru san, and Shikamaru and Rock Lee were already ready. As they got everything in order they shunshin to Morigakure. Which happened to be not a day away from Konoha.

They all decided to go there because it was close to Konoha and it would be easy to get there if something happened. They knew no one there to rat them out so it was perfect. Naruto was the happiest about being so close to his home country and Sasuke was more than happy to comply to Naruto's wish.

Sasuke looked down at the love of his life and smiled. "Naruto, I love you," Caressed Naruto's and his creation before bending down to give the blondes lips a much-needed kiss.

"Mmm I love you too." Naruto said moaning into his kiss, snuggling further into Sasuke's arms before they shunshin-ed to the Morigakura to the village hidden in the forest.

~Sometime later~

Sakura growled as she ran into another dead-end. Where the fuck were they?

They searched all of Suna or what they were allowed to but they knew her and wouldn't hide Naruto from her, being as though she was apart of team seven too. So she had to face reality, Naruto wasn't here or in any of the villages surrounding Suna. No one saw a blonde guy with crystal blue eyes or a raven.

Sighing she admitted defeat and gathered up her search party and headed back to Konoha. How was she going to explain this blunder to Orochimaru? But it wasn't her fault! He was the one who told her where to search and gave out specific villages to look at but there was no sign of them in Kaze, Tsunami, and Saikuron village. Just like all the others there was no sign of them.

She asked around to see if there were any newcomers to the villages and some had at least five people or more, most of them being families. But she couldn't question everyone because they either wasn't in or they moved not too long ago. She only met one blonde and raven throughout her whole search and they weren't the ones she were looking for. The raven was turning gray and the blonde was an infant girl. Sucking her teeth she stomped at the sand underneath her feet, when she actually got her hands around Naruto's neck it will be the end of him once and for all.

...

Naruto looked around at luscious green trees surrounding them, it was so beautiful. He always liked trees and the earthy smell that came along with it, that's why he loved Konoha so much.

As they walked down the path towards the small town, Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was still carrying him even though he tried to protest. They finally reached the outskirts of the village hidden in the forest as a familiar figure appeared before them.

"It's good to see that you all made it here without any trouble. I have found a house that will fit us all without any problems." The older gentleman said proudly as he completed the task that they asked him to do prior to the their leaving Saikuron.

"That's wonderful news Jirou san, thank you so much for carrying out this mission." Kakashi said patting the man on his back. He knew that Jirou wanted to be part of this so he asked the man to do this mission for them and he readily agreed. Plus Naruto didn't want the man to be left in Saikuron and end up at the mercy of Orochimaru and gang. So basically it was a win win situation, they didn't have to shack up in an inn until they found a place that would accommodate all nine of them. He must have found a mansion or something, well they gave him enough money to afford one...ahhh all his money that could be going to his future Icha Icha Paradise collection.

"Hey, Ojiisan how many rooms are exactly in this place to fit all of us?" Naruto asked with his arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck. He asked Sasuke once if he was heavy but the raven told him that he was light as a feather. He didn't believe him but it was nice that he thought that way about him and his roundness, but he was the cause for it.

"There is six rooms, three bathrooms but two are in the two master bedrooms and the other is in the hall..but oh yeah there is also an outdoor bath house that's in the back of the house. There's a huge living space, and the dining and kitchen are combined. It's also at the edge of the village on the other side but not too far away from the town. It should be perfect!" Jirou said beaming a smile at Naruto who returned it.

"That sounds perfect, I'm happy that we sent you ahead because I'm ready to sleep for a day or two...nah a week at best." Chuckling at himself he yawned midway and got extra comfortable in Sasuke's masculine arms and closed his eyes. Yeah even though he complained he loved all the babying since he didn't get it growing up. Maybe he'll layoff trying to be so independent and lean more on Sasuke and the others more. Yeah, he'll do that right after he takes his nap or hibernation.

Naruto woke up on a soft bed and stretched, he wondered what was that delicious smell he was smelling. His mouth water and he looked around, there was a window to his right and from the looks of the sky it had to be around six or seven. It was getting cooler out and that was to be expected from late august, but it was feeling like fall already which wasn't a problem for Naruto he liked the summer but he preferred it be nice and not hot or too cold, so spring and fall was his kind of weather.

Sighing he got up, damn he was going to miss the comfort from that bed already. Looking out the window he noticed all the thick green trees and grinned it was good to be somewhere close to Konoha where there were trees. That was one thing that he didn't like about Suna, all that sand and brown/beige color wasn't for him. He liked color and lots of it and Suna just didn't have it...how did Gaara deal with the lack of color? Well he has lived there since birth so he had to be use to it.

He startled when strong arms wrapped around his waist but quickly relaxed as he caught Sasuke's scent. Leaning back in the embrace he felt Sasuke rest his chin on his shoulder and rubbed his stomach.

"How do you like it?" Sasuke asked turning his face to look at Naruto who considered the question even though he only seen the little bit of outside from their window.

"I like what I see so far. I love the trees, I really missed them while I was in Suna. The colors are so lovely and the flower bush right there," Naruto said pointing to a couple of colorful bushes that trailed around the yard. "are beautiful, all the colors and flowers...kami how I missed color. Suna was like one big ball of all shades of brown, nothing exciting. But this...this is amazing and all of us can be together." He said facing Sasuke now as he wrapped his arms around his neck, "I have you and my family...what more can I ask for."

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, Naruto was just too damn cute for his own good. His hair was sticking up every which way and his lips were begging to be kissed, so he couldn't do anything less than comply.

Naruto moaned into the kiss, feeling Sasuke's leg rub between his leg. He shivered and felt a tongue pushing up against his lips for access, he immediately complied and felt Sasuke thrust his tongue in causing him to cry out in ecstasy. He latched on to Sasuke's tongue and sucked on it as if it was another demanding part of Sasuke's body that he felt growing against his stomach. He sucked harder and heard Sasuke growl and lower his hands to his perky rump squeezing and caressing it.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore so he pushed Sasuke against the bed and watched as he plopped down on it. Sasuke gave him a heated look as he licked his lips beckoning Naruto forward. He just shook his head no as he kneeled down between Sasuke's legs, running his hands up his thighs. Sasuke growled deeper as he brushed up against his straining erection and squeezed it gently before grabbing the zipper.

"Naruto...what are you doing?" Sasuke said in a breathless tone, kami Naruto loved when he could make Sasuke sound like that without even doing anything yet.

"Blessing the room." He whispered as he pulled Sasuke's rock hard cock out and blew on the tip causing Sasuke to grab his hair and moan in anticipation, "We have to make it ours right?" He teased as his tongue rid the weeping organ of it's precum as he smiled up at Sasuke seductively.

"Yes we do..." Sasuke whispered as he watched Naruto engulf his length, taking him all in at once then sliding him out slowly scraping his teeth against him causing Sasuke to tighten his grip and hold Naruto immobile for a second until he heard humming and threw his head back as Naruto sent vibrations through his body. Fuck, Naruto became a pro at sucking him off and he loved every minute.

Naruto reached the top again and teased the tip of his penis looking up at him. "Do you like that baby?" He said looking innocent as if he didn't know what he was doing to him. "You know I do, if I didn't I wouldn't be about to explode all in that pretty little mouth of yours...now would I?" Sasuke retorted as Naruto nipped at him then took him in once more sucking hard and fast. "Fuck..." Sasuke breathed out pumping his hips roughly, pushing himself further in Naruto's warm mouth.

He pulled back with a popping sound and gave Sasuke a lusting look as he trailed his hand down his legs. "I guess not but I'd rather you explode in me...here." He moaned as he touched his sensitive spot between his legs begging Sasuke with his eyes to take him, "But we can save that for later, right now is about you."

Running his hot tongue down his shaft to the base where he licked, sucked, and softly bit all the while watching Sasuke's face and the many emotions that ran across it. Naruto loved their _private _time because Sasuke let loose and didn't worry about how he looked and just gave his all and Naruto wouldn't accept anything less. They wouldn't be making love if Sasuke held back and made no expressions or talked, it would be cold and not the hotness that he was witnessing right then. Fuck...could he wait until later? He had to he was hungry and he knew that if they did it now he wouldn't end up eating until tomorrow and that wouldn't be good for him or the babies. So right now was a quicky for Sasuke but he also got off from all the noises and faces Sasuke made...damn he loved him, in and out of the bedroom.

"Shit, N-Naruto I'm about to come," Sasuke growled as he pushed Naruto's head down on his expanding cock as he pumped his hips up and down in a frantic motion until he jerked and froze, still in Naruto's mouth who was still working his magic.

Naruto finally pulled back and gave one last lick causing Sasuke to twitch before backing off completely smiling at his exhausted love. "I love you." He whispered against Sasuke mouth before kissing him thoroughly, he laid beside Sasuke who was still panting and not the least bit embarrassed as he righted his clothes, well he guessed a good blow job would do that to anyone. "I love you too dobe and always will." He whispered in Naruto's ear as his breathing calmed but they stayed like that, in silence but a peaceful silence that only comes with love.

Sasuke and Naruto made their way down the steps and spotted Kakashi sensei, Kogeru, and Jirou on the coach. Where did they get all this furniture on such short notice or did Jirou san decorate the place as well as pick it out?

As they drew near Kogeru blushed when she saw Sasuke content face and Naruto turned as red as a beet. What the hell, did they hear? It was only Sasuke so it couldn't have been that loud.

"Why...Sasuke that sure was a long time it took you to get Naruto for dinner." Kakashi said smiling under his mask. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, they didn't hear them...just speculation.

"I can't help it if my _wife _is just too sexy to keep my hand off." He said grinning when Naruto elbowed him. "Well it's true." Rubbing his sore side he walked to a chair sitting down pulling Naruto into his lap.

"I can sit by myself..." Naruto said pouting his slightly swollen and reddened lips."I know but I want you here with me." He said caressing Naruto large stomach, which growled for food. Sasuke and the others laughed and Naruto covered his face...damn jerks.

"The foods ready." Lee shouted happily with his head sticking out from around the corner.

"About time, I don't know what you guys were in there doing all this time." Sasuke said as he got Naruto and himself to their feet. Grabbing his hand they headed for the dining room where upon seeing the table filled with food.

Naruto couldn't control his hungry growls anymore as he looked at all the delicious looking food. They made curry, miso soup, rice, gyoza, fish, pickled vegetables, tonkatsu, and much more. Ahhh he knew he had to be drooling but he couldn't help it.

Following Sasuke to a couple of seats, he only had eyes for the food as he set down and watched Sasuke pick up his plate. Why couldn't he just eat straight from the serving dish?

He waited patiently...well up until Sasuke got halfway through putting everything on the plate. "Isogu teme!" Naruto whined as he ate some veggies out of his miso soup, he really didn't want that. What he wanted was the tonkatsu and gyoza...and curry with rice. He just wanted everything minus the miso...well at the moment anyway.

"Hai hai, I'm moving as fast as I can dobe...just relax." He said focusing on making Naruto's plate.

Naruto huffed but cheered right up when his food was placed in front of him. Smiling he turned to Sasuke who picked up his own plate. "Thanks Sasuke!" He said but quickly turned his attention back to his own food and dug in. Shaking his head Sasuke went to make his plate...he was such a glutton he thought to himself.

As everyone got their selves situated around the table Lee cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to say this but Naruto this is a see you later dinner."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked drinking some juice, he thought that they would at least be here for a while but that was obviously wishful thinking on his part.

"We have missions we have to go back too but everyone isn't leaving you have Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Kogeru san, and even Jirou san. We'll come back to visit but I don't know when exactly...gomen." Lee trailed off not looking at Naruto.

"It's fine Lee...mina I figure that you all would be leaving but I didn't think right now. I'm not mad or sad...well maybe sad but who wouldn't you are my best friends." He said smiling as Lee got teary eyed. "Naruto kun, thank you!" Lee shouted causing everyone to laugh.

After dinner they all gathered at the door saying goodbye and hugging each other. "Hopefully I'll see you guys soon, back in Konoha." Naruto said giving a big grin and the others nodded rubbing his stomach for good luck.

"See you later and take care of yourself and those babies." Kakashi said.

"Yeah you better cuz it'd be trouble if you didn't." Shikamaru bummy self said as he patted his stomach once more for good measure before walking out the house.

"Naruto kun, I'm going to miss you but I'll see you later okay!" Lee said squashing Naruto to him for a big hug that Naruto returned. Pulling away Naruto smiled and waved as the three ninjas left and disappeared into the night.

Naruto looked out the door a moment longer before feeling Sasuke wrap his arms around him. "Are you ready to do the later stuff now?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear causing the blonde to shiver. Leaning into the warm heat Sasuke provided Naruto nodded turning his head to look at Sasuke with his lower lip in his mouth, trying to look innocent at six months pregnant. "Of course...I'm always ready for you."

**A/N: Thanks guys for reading again! I know that it's been what a couple of weeks? I'm so sorry school and work has been hectic and with that I'm thinking about getting another job or switching if the pay is the same or higher than the job I have now...gosh I'm trying to do too much and I haven't even started on my Ethics paper...super slacker lol But seriously guys thanks for reviewing and taking the time out to read the first story that I wrote on here!**

**jayjay jin- If I'm correct on the spot that you're talking about then yeah it is funny to me too, I reread the ending and laughed like is this the spot she's talking about?!**

**skyglazingMaro- Yeah I tried to take care of that, I hope that it's to your liking!**

**ebt- Lol I don't even know the ending yet but I can guess that it will have fighting and most likely it will be Sasuke doing the death blow and what not. And she is DELUSIONAL to the MAX!**

**Melyway- Thanks Mely(shortened it, hopefully you don't mind) for always liking it lol And Naruto Mpreggers are awesome!**

**Yazziyou's Daydreamer- Thanks for liking it and sorry for the delay.**

**Apollymi28- Thank you for liking the story!**

**BcozI'mNaughty- Lol well at least you found it again and Sakura don't gives two shits about Naruto who cares? is what she is thinking but Naruto was (in mind) always on missions too but she didn't notice Sasuke was missing too because when he was there he would leave right after anyway...so the way I put it is that they were hot commodities.**

**darkhuntressxir- whoa I was a little scared that no one would like Gaara being pregnant but thanks for letting me know that you like it lol I was over his sweating like crazy.**

**clio1111- Thanks for writing and yeah she's crazy as hell. Tanuki lol it will be cute and I love that word since I watched one piece with choppy. Everyone calling him a tanuki lmbo**

**uchiha hinata21- Thanks for reading, I hope you like this one as well!**

**Mee-Hala- Lol well thanks for being that dedicated and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. I will hopefully finish this...and all my other stories since my sis reads them, so she's the perfect nagger for me lol**


End file.
